Heart's Song
by Nariko7star
Summary: 2 years after Jan Di's wedding, Yoon Ji Hoo has thrown himself into his work at the Art Center and the hospital with no room for anything or anyone else. Everything changes when a terrible incident brings him face to face with Saia Caelum. His life will never be the same. Ji Hoo x OC
1. Prologue

**Author's note: ****Any recognizable characters I do not own. Saia is my own creation.**

**PROLOGUE**

**HER POV:**

Pain… Cold… Darkness…

_Where am I?_

I hear a crash of furniture and children screaming in my hazy mind.

_Oh god… I have to get to them…_

Shoving the pain to the back of my mind, I manage to open my eyes. I am laying on my side in our tiny apartment and blood is everywhere.

_Is it mine?_

I manage to turn my head toward my whimpering sister in the corner. Her twin brother is laying lifeless beside her.

_NO! I have to get to him! _my mind screams but my body isn't responding. I try to call out to them but all I can manage is a groan.

The pain is overwhelming my senses as I desperately fight to remain conscious. In the end, the darkness wins.

**(^_^)**

**GENERAL POV:**

It's an unusually quiet night at the hospital but Yoon Ji-Hoo doesn't mind. After a busy evening, he is enjoying the down time. He knows that being a doctor means working these night shifts. He just wishes his body would get used to the idea.

_Last chart is finally done._

As he stands up from his chair, he yawns and stretches his arms over his head. The clock on the wall reads 3:57am as he drops the charts off at the front desk. It's been a long night and he is happy to finally head home. His thoughts wander towards the woman from yesterday afternoon but he pushes them away.

_Wait till you get home Ji-Hoo. _He tells himself.

"Leaving for the night, Dr. Yoon?" Nurse Baek asks. He nods politely at her and turns towards the exit.

"Have a good night!"

Breathing in the crisp morning air he thinks wearily of his soft, warm bed and a hot shower. Yet as he sees the screaming ambulances pull up to the door, he realizes that he will have to wait.

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I wasn't much of a fan of Ji-Hoo at first but he grew on me. So I wanted to give him a happy ending too. I hope you readers out there liked my Prologue. If so, I will be happy to continue with the story. Reviews are always welcome. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAIA'S POV (the day before):**

"Noona, do you have to go? Can't we go to the park today?"

I smile at my 5 year old brother, Young Saeng, and ruffle his hair.

"I would love that but I have to go to work and you have to go to school."

"I wish you could dance instead of work, Eonni." His twin sister grumbles as she pulls on her coat. It makes me sad to see how thread-bare it is.

"So do I, Hye-Sun, but I want us to have a better life than this."

Our tiny apartment is barely big enough for the four of us. Our dead-beat father gambles and drinks away what little money he earns. _If he works at all. _His bad temper has left all of us with scars and an acute fear of what will set him off next. He blames my mother for leaving him and the twin's mother for taking her own life, so of course it's our fault his life sucks. At least that's what he believes, anyway. I love my siblings more than anything and even though I am old enough to move out on my own, I am not going to leave without them. Our father, however, won't be parted from his punching bags so easily.

I'm a good ballet dancer. I even got a scholarship to Tae San University but when the twin's mother had killed herself last year, I had to drop out to take care of them. I was so angry at her for giving up. It's so damn selfish. I understand that being with our father had taken its toll but I hate that she left us all alone with him. Since her death, things have gotten much worse. He usually just pushes me around or yells at me. I can take it as long as he stays away from Young Saeng and Hye-Sun. All I want to do is protect them so I never fight back but now that their mother is gone, I have to constantly shield them from his tirades.

I find some peace in the ballet class I take at a small private studio after work. I am able to pay for it by teaching a ballet class on the weekends for children. It is so fun watching their bright faces as they dance but I still miss my classes at the university. I had been in my last year when I dropped out. I've always dreamed of dancing at the Suam Art Center someday with the Seoul Ballet Company. Being a prima ballerina has never been that important to me. I just love to dance. I would be content just being there in the ensemble.

I feel the tiny hands in each of mine as we walk to their school. I have no regrets. I can't have regrets. Not when Young Saeng and Hye-Sun need me. Giving them a better life will be a good enough reward.

We stop in front of their school and I kneel down to hug them good-bye.

"Both of you study hard, arasso?" (a/n: Arasso=understood/okay)

"Arasso!" "Arasso!"

I wave good-bye and start my walk to work as I imprint their beaming faces in my mind to warm my heavy heart.

**(^_^)**

**JI HOO POV:**

It has been 2 years since Jan Di and Jun Pyo were married and I still miss her.

Our relationship changed after she was married, as expected. I don't see her as much as I did in medical school. I went to her graduation and I am so proud of her. She finally fulfilled her dream. We are both doctors now but she took over my grandfather's clinic, at my insistence. It fits her better than being in a big, impersonal hospital. Her patients adore her just like they did my grandfather, just like I do.

The pain isn't as bad as it used to be, a dull ache really. I treasure every precious memory, every laugh, and every smile that she gave me. I don't believe I will get a second chance at love and I don't want it. Jan Di was it for me. I had come to realize that Seo Hyun had been gratitude and adoration. She was my Noona. My love for Jan Di had been the real thing but by the time I realized it, she didn't feel that way about me anymore. I was too late.

So I immerse myself in the Suam Art Center (the Foundation) and my work at the hospital. I want to focus on continuing my family's dream of healing the heart and the body through the arts and medicine.

Finishing my work at the Art Center, I leave for my long night shift at the hospital. My mind wanders a lot during the drive to the hospital these days. I miss seeing my old F4 friends. Woo Bin is busy with work and has proposed to Jae Kyung of all people. _Who knew? _Yi-Jung and Ga Eul are married and busy with the Woo-Song museum. Jun Pyo has Shinhwa and Jan Di….

_I guess we are all adults now._

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Yoon!"The head nurse cheerfully greets me.

I nod politely to her, ignoring her usual exuberance at my presence. The yelling from a patient's room, however, catches my attention.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT THIS ISN'T NECESSARY! You can't keep me here against my will! I want to leave right now!"

The woman sitting on the examining table has her back to me but for some reason, I freeze when I see her. My throat suddenly feels dry and my heart is pounding. _What is wrong with me?_

"Miss, please calm down. We have no intention of keeping you here against your will but you have a very bad sprain and we need to take x-rays to see the extent of the damage." The nurse seems frustrated with her but is keeping her cool for the moment. I watch the scene quietly from the doorway for several minutes, still frozen in place. It would have been a funny sight if I hadn't noticed the rising panic in the woman on the table.

Finally regaining my composure, I clear my throat to get their attention and walk towards them. The look of relief on the nurse's face is laughable but when the woman on the examining table finally turns towards me, the only thing I can focus on is her. Everything else melts away.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_I really don't understand what the big deal is. Why do I have to stay here? It's a sprain! So what? _

I already know what is wrong with my ankle. I don't need some stuffy, overpaid doctor to tell me that. If my boss hadn't made such a fuss, I wouldn't even be here. I would have gone straight home to some painkillers, an ice pack, and the twins.

One thing is for sure, I am getting nowhere with this nurse. She isn't listening to me and my usual patience has hit its limit. I'm ready to just walk out and leave her standing here. As I am about to hop off the examining table, I hear someone clear their throat and the sound sends a tingle down my spine.

_What the hell was that?_

I never had a reaction to someone's voice like this before. The look of relief on the nurse's face reminds me of my irritation though and I turn towards the newcomer, ready to give them a piece of my mind. As soon as my eyes lock with his though, I can't remember what I was going to say.

It's like drowning in someone's eyes as the cliché saying goes. They are so deep and gentle that it takes me aback. _Good god…Surely it's against nature for a man to be this handsome. _Every bit of him, from his copper hair, to his gorgeous face, to his tall and well-built frame has to be breaking a million laws. _And those eyes… _There is no way a man can be that good looking… Right?

I see a brief look of surprise on his face when our eyes meet before he quickly hides it behind his calm composure. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I realize that this guy is obviously a doctor and from the way he is dressed, a wealthy one too.

Tearing my eyes away from his gaze, my heart sinks in disappointment. I'm disappointed that he is rich because that means he is probably an asshole. An overwhelming sense of humiliation hits me. Not just because I have been briefly taken in by his good looks, but because I am sure all he notices when he looks at me is how worn out my work uniform and shoes are.

_But honestly, why do I care anyways? I don't have time to waste my thoughts on rich, handsome, and surely stuck up doctors… let alone men in general._

While I am sitting here lost in my thoughts, I vaguely hear the nurse saying something to the doctor but whatever it is hasn't penetrated my confused brain. He, however, has yet to say anything and I am shocked when he kneels in front of me to examine my foot. _This is not helping me think any clearer._

His gentle touch on my ankle sends another shiver down my spine and I desperately pray he doesn't notice. _I guess God isn't listening today._ I feel him glance up at me but I refuse to look at him. The inactive heart monitor by the wall has become completely fascinating as I try very hard to ignore his hands on me. When he turns my ankle a little to the right, I can't stop the hiss of pain that escapes my lips and he quickly let's go.

"Nurse Kim is right. It's a bad sprain and it would be wise to let us take X-rays." His deep, smooth voice seems to wash over me as I continue to look around at everything in the room except him. _Even his voice is gorgeous…What kind of sick joke is this?_

Steeling myself for the inevitable eye contact, I can feel my shyness of this man being quickly overrun by an irrational anger. Anger at him for being so gentle with my ankle, anger at his good looks, anger at his soft voice and kind eyes…. _Damn him! I should be at home with my brother and sister! If father gets home before I do… _No. I won't think about how bad that will turn out. Finally locking my eyes with his, I see another flicker of surprise cross his face before he masks it again.

"What? You think I have time for that? Or that I need a bunch of instruments and gadgets to tell me what is wrong with me?" I keep my eyes glued to his and gesture wildly around the examining room. "I need to get home to my brother and sister. I can handle a lousy sprain without your help."

In order to prove my point, I hop down from the table and even though my ankle is screaming in protest, I manage to brush past them both. A strong hand stops me before I get very far and even though I try to pull my arm free, his grip remains firm. I don't have to look at him to know who it is. His touch is doing crazy things to my nerves and my heart is pounding in my chest.

"At least let me give you something for the swelling and the pain."

The quiet tone of his voice drains the anger completely from me. Glancing quickly at him, I see the open concern on his face. Why do I suddenly feel so tired? I have the strangest urge to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest, just so that I can feel someone comfort me for once... To let someone else be the strong one…_Seriously…What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about a total stranger?_

"Thank you but I have something at home I can take."

Feeling his grip on my arm loosen, I pull away from the doctor and limp out the door without looking back. I very rarely cry but I can feel my eyes start burning from the sudden feeling of loss I have as I walk away from him.

**Author's Notes: I am sorry for the small delay in this chapter. I know where the story is going but I just want people to understand the character's before getting to the "juicy" stuff. Lol. I am going to try my hardest to stay true to the BOF characters and how they react to things. This story may not have a lot of the other characters in it because I really wanted to focus on Ji Hoo. Hope you enjoy my story and thanks for reading.** =)


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**JI HOO'S POV:**

It has been 7 hours since Saia Caelum limped out of the hospital and I can't stop thinking about her. Her expressive brown eyes, her tan skin, her sun-kissed brown hair, her musical voice, and her thin but toned body had been haunting my thoughts since she left. We have had a full load of patients all evening and I thought it would have distracted me but my mind keeps returning to her and a sickening feeling of worry is growing in my stomach. No matter how many times I try to understand how or why she has made such a strong impression on me, I can't find an answer. She is beautiful but I have never felt anything like this, not even with Jan DI.

I hungrily drank in every detail about her and I continue to replay in my head how soft her skin feels, how she shivered at my touch, and how she had stubbornly refused to look at me when I examined her ankle. Her anger confused me when she finally did look at me. Her voice had been full of fear and panic. Even though she was concerned about getting home to her siblings, something else wasn't right. I could feel it.

When she started limping towards the door, I panicked and grabbed her arm before she got very far. She tried to pull away but I held on tightly.

"At least let me give you something for the swelling and the pain." I had pleaded. All I really wanted at that moment was to wrap my arms around her and keep her from leaving but she walked away. The feeling of loss when she left nearly overwhelmed me. I didn't understand it at that moment and I don't understand it now. I spent maybe 10 minutes with her and find myself wanting to know everything about her. I re-read her chart several times throughout the night but it isn't enough. I finally turn it in for filing but still go through its meager contents in my head. The growing worry in my gut continues to gnaw at me throughout my shift but I finally manage to push everything to the back of my mind. I can't afford to be so distracted on the job.

It is almost 4 in the morning when my stomach rumbles angrily at me. The sickening worry has caused me to lose my appetite and my body is starting to protest. I am exhausted and ready for a hot shower as I drop off my charts at the nurses work station and nod my good bye to Nurse Baek.

It's chilly outside and I remember Saia's thin shoes and thread-bare coat. There is no way they can keep her warm enough. I hope that she made it home alright. Her ankle must have made it difficult to walk. I should have made sure she had at least gotten safely into a cab or something and I berate myself for the umpteenth time for my thoughtlessness. I had hardly been able to think clearly when I was close to her. She smells so good, like coconut & rain and her eyes are hypnotic. I could stare into them all day but…why am I so worried about her?

Shaking my head, I try to stop thinking about it at least until I get home but sirens catch my attention before I reach my car. Debating on whether I should help out or leave I watch an ambulance stop in front of the Emergency Room. The arrival of the second ambulance makes my decision for me. When I approach the first ambulance, several doctors are already attending to the small children that are being taken out of it so I make my way to the second one and the EMT's quickly start giving me a rundown of the patient's condition.

Becoming a doctor has steeled me for some pretty gruesome situations but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of seeing the women I have been thinking about all night lying broken and bleeding on the gurney in front of me. I now realize what my gut has been trying to tell me.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I can feel myself moving and I hear voices around me but I can't understand them. They are garbled and seem far away. Even the pain seems farther away now but I feel so cold and numb. I don't understand what is happening. I am trying so hard to open my eyes, to make my body move but it isn't working. The last memory I have is of my injured brother and I desperately want to see him. If only I had just runaway with my brother and sister then none of this would have happened. I knew that he could snap at any moment yet I fooled myself into believing that he would never go this far in his abuse.

My mind replays the sight of my father with the knife in his hand, towering over my sister. He was angry at the world yet again for his fate. Overly drunk and looking for someone to blame, he had turned on my sister but there was a different, crazy look in his eye tonight. I realized he had truly lost his sanity and had stepped in to protect her. With my injured ankle, I had already been at a disadvantage. The first time the knife pierced me, the burning pain had caused my breath to hitch but I refused to scream and continued to try and keep him away from Hye Sun. When Young Saeng tried to protect me, our father had thrown him against the wall like a rag doll and he was knocked unconscious. The rage that consumed me at that moment had overridden everything. Pain, logic, all of it. I managed to punch my father a few times but that was all I got before he attacked me. He pounced on me and the knife slid into my skin over and over again with his fist occasionally replacing the blade's punishment. Hye Sun had screamed for him to stop and had pulled on his arm but he twisted her arm away with a sickening snap then shoved her towards our brother. Everything after that was a blur. That last thing I remember seeing was Hye Sun crying over Young Saeng's crumpled body.

So here I am, praying that Hye Sun and Young Saeng are alive and that they have managed to escape somehow. Will I ever see their precious faces again? Or hear my brother and sister's sweet laughter? My thoughts turn to the doctor I had seen earlier and the look of worry on his face when I was leaving the hospital. He had only been in my life for a brief moment and yet I miss him. After I left, I had actually thought about going back but logic had overridden my heart.

_Foolish girl! Do you honestly think he is feeling the same things you are? Look at yourself and then look at him…. He won't even remember you. _

Yet as I lay in this cold void, I can swear I hear his voice pierce through the garbled noises around me. I want so badly for it to be true and struggle to single it out in my head. Something warm touches my face and I can suddenly hear his voice as clear as a bell. Forcing my body to respond, I turn my face into his hand and open my eyes. He looks a lot paler than I remember and his shocked eyes are full of concern.

"Saia? Try not to move alright? You have lost a lot of blood and we are taking you into surgery right now. Relax." He is running besides my gurney in a white hallway. "Your sister is okay. I'll find out how your brother is doing."

How does he know what I want to hear? I want to thank him but what little strength I have is gone. All I can do is focus on his soulful eyes and the warmth of his hand on my face as the cold darkness overwhelms me again.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**JI HOO'S POV:**

Anger unlike any I've experienced before is consuming me.

_How could a father do such a thing to his children?_

After Woo Bin had called me back with the details, all I have wanted to do is hunt the bastard down. He ran off after the incident and the cops are still searching for him.

_What a fucking low-life coward!_

The Twins are 5 years old for god's sake! Young Saeng has a concussion, Hye Sun has a broken arm, and they're actually the "lucky" ones, unlike their sister. They had to watch her be brutally stabbed and beaten by their father. I can understand how horrific it must have been. My parents' death still haunts my dreams from time to time. They have already been through too much at such a young age. They have no one but Saia and a few distant relatives. Woo Bin contacted their Aunt but she won't be arriving for a couple of weeks. The nurses and I are doing our best to keep the children calm but they want to see their sister. That isn't going to be possible for awhile.

_Saia…What can I do? Why has this happened to you?_

Saia is my biggest concern. How has this woman managed to affect me so quickly and deeply? I don't even know her. I lean back in my chair and rub my exhausted eyes. I can't get the images of her out of my head. There had been so much blood….God….She is lucky to be alive. My throat tightens at the thought. She gave me such a shock when she responded to my touch on her way to surgery. The need to touch her had been too much but I never thought she would open her eyes. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest when she looked at me. Does she feel it too? This connection we seem to have? When I touched her ankle yesterday, I know she felt something.

_Aish! I am going crazy! _

"Dr. Yoon, you should go home. You look exhausted."

I look up to see Dr. Park in the doorway of my office. He looks exhausted too. He is a good doctor and a good man. He has taught me a lot and I respect him. He is probably the closest thing I have to a friend here and I can tell he is concerned about me.

"Miss Caelum will be coming out of surgery in a few minutes. There is no need for you to stick around."

"….."

"You should go see her in Recovery before you leave."

I sigh and nod my head. There isn't much else I can do.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Are you finally going to wake up for me today?" I hear someone say.

_Curious_….. _His voice seems familiar._ I have been struggling out of the thick fog in my head for a while now. Everything feels so heavy and achy.

"You opened your eyes for me once before. Can you do it for me one more time?"

_Of course! _my heart sings. I realize who it is and when I finally manage to pry my eyes open, the first thing I see is him. He's dressed casually with his hands in his pockets. He looks down at me with a small smile, his head cocked to the side, and his eyes glued to mine. I hear the heart monitor beep faster with my heart rate and I silently curse it. How is he able to affect me so easily?

"We haven't properly met but I'm Ji Hoo. And you are Saia."

I nod….At least I think I did. My head feels like a 2 ton weight. He adjusts the bed for me and helps me sit up. My head is still a little fuzzy and I blink my eyes, trying to adjust them to the brightness of the room. Another doctor comes in and starts asking me questions and checks my vitals. I struggle to answer because my throat feels like the Sahara Desert. Did I remember what happened? Yes. (_Unfortunately)_ Did it hurt anywhere? Not really. _(Must be because of the medication)_ He also explains to me about my surgery and the condition of the twins. _It's been three days since that night! They are probably terrified!_

Ji Hoo is watching me like a hawk and he quietly offers me a cup with a straw. The water feels so good to my throat and I drink it greedily.

_Why is he here? _

The other doctor is still asking me questions but Ji Hoo finally intervenes. "I think that's fine for now." His tone leaves no room for argument and clearly dismisses the doctor from the room.

_Geez….That move has Chaebol written all over it…._ Something about him seems familiar though. As if I should know him. Even the name Ji Hoo seems to ring a bell at the edge of my brain but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Young Saeng and Hye Sun will be happy you are awake but you won't be able to see them for a while longer." He says.

"Are they doing okay?"

He nods and pulls a chair close to my bed. I am glad he is here even though I am unsure of the reason. It's comforting. The small smile he had earlier is gone though and he seems very serious as he leans towards me.

"Saia, tell me everything."

"….Huh?"

"…What happened?"

Surely he doesn't want to know about this…..right? I mean, it's not exactly a happy story…But he is just sitting here, watching, and waiting quietly for me to start. I feel like I can trust him but telling him means that he will see how awful our lives have been.

Sighing, I lean my head back on the pillow and try to compose my thoughts. Will telling him everything disgust him? For whatever reason, his opinion means a lot to me. I want him to stay here for however long he is willing to. I open my eyes and search his. He doesn't have to say anything because I see my answer in his eyes. He isn't going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"You have broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, a punctured lung, and so many stab wounds and bruises! What did you do to make your father so angry?"

I'm not looking at her. After all, she is my father's sister. Of course she would take his side. Plus, she has never approved of my mother and in turn, never approved of me. As far as I know, my mother is still living in California with her new family. She rarely contacts me and I haven't heard from her in years. Why would she call anyways? She did leave me alone with father and I don't really want to talk to her anyways.

"Who do you think is going to pay the rent or all the other bills? I know you don't make enough money at the restaurant and the ballet studio to pay for them! Do you honestly think you will even still have a job after all this time off?"

She is voicing concerns I already have. I'm finally able to move around a little bit. The stab wounds are healing quickly but the doctors want me to stay at the hospital for at least another week and I know I am not anywhere near able to go back to work yet. I'm scared, to be honest, and my Aunt isn't helping me any. I am so glad Ji Hoo isn't here to see her tirade. It would be so humiliating. He comes to see me every day and sometimes brings the twins with him. I look forward to it….but I know that the reason my Aunt is here is to take the twins home with her. It breaks my heart.

"YA! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Auntie. How could I not?" She is glaring at me and I glare right back. "We never asked for our dad to take out his misery on us and I had to protect the twins. Believe me I don't want to be in this situation either. It's our father that created this mess. Not us."

"Noona!" "Eonni!" Young Saeng and Hye Sun burst into my room and fling themselves at me. I hug them back tightly, ignoring my body's protests, and smile at them. _What am I going to do without them? _Hye Sun is showing me the signatures she got on her cast as I see Ji Hoo walk in. He looks tired but handsome as always. He gives me a small smile before turning to look at my Aunt. It's hard not to laugh at her gaping expression. He seems to have that affect on a lot of women. He nods a greeting at her and comes to sit by my bed.

The twins are enthusiastically telling me all about their day. What they had drawn, who they had played with, and who had won each of the games they had played. I listen intently to their stories and can't help but laugh at their excitement. _When will I have another moment like this?_ It has been a long time since I have seen them this happy. Even our Aunt is laughing and enjoying the moment. When my eyes meet Ji Hoo's, he smiles at me and I can feel the blush creeping up my face. I thought that being around him more would have lessened his affect on me but it only seems to get worse. I miss him when he isn't here. He doesn't talk a lot but our conversations have been on just about anything and everything. His presence comforts me and scares me at the same time. He seems so familiar but he confuses me.

"Okay children. It's time to say good-bye." I watch my sibling's faces fall at our Aunt's words.

"Eonni, do we have to go? We want to stay with you!" Hye Sun's voice is quivering.

I have steeled myself all day for this moment. Even though I selfishly want them to stay with me, I know I have to let our Aunt take them to her house. I have no job and will probably have no place to live either. I know that Auntie will be kind to the twins and take good care of them. So, I force a smile on my face and pull them close.

"I promise I will come visit you as soon as I can. Be good for Auntie, arasso?"

"Arasso." "Arasso."

They are crying and it is so hard to keep my composure as I watch them say good-bye to Ji Hoo. They look at me one last time before they leave and I wave at them. This is harder than protecting them from father. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I have hardly ever been away from them. Once they are gone, I can't stop the tears anymore and I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't want to cry in front of Ji Hoo. I know this is for the best but it still hurts. I feel a hand on mine and turn to look at him. After the night I had told him about my family, I thought he wouldn't want to be associated with someone like me but he hasn't fled in terror as I expected him to. Looking into his kind eyes right now is only making me cry harder and I look away. _Why do I feel so weak around you?_ I can feel the bed dip as he sits down next to me and pulls my head to his chest. I want nothing more than to let him comfort me but I don't want him to see his affect on me and I remember how exhausted he looks.

"You look tired." I mumble into his chest. He nods and leans back to brush my tears away with his fingers.

"I worked the night shift." He says. I can feel him scrutinizing me and finally look up into his eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

Taking in a shaky breath, I nod. "Yes. It's going to be hard not to see them but they will be safe with our Aunt." Even though she is my father's sister, I know she won't let him touch them.

Ji Hoo squeezes my shoulder and stands up. "I'm sorry for cutting my visit short today but I have to meet a friend before I head home and get some sleep."

"That's alright! I completely understand." I know he's a busy man and even though I do understand, a part of me selfishly wishes he could stay. I have no right to ask him to. It wouldn't be fair.

He searches my eyes for a moment and nods. "I'll come visit you before my next shift."

"You don't need to do that."

His eyes narrow and he glares at me. "I'll see you in a little while." And with that, he is gone.

**(^_^)**

**JI HOO'S POV:**

_Stubborn woman! _She doesn't have to be so strong all the time. I know why she tries so hard but can't she see I am here for her? The more time I spend with her, the harder it is for me to be away from her. If this meeting with Woo Bin didn't involve Saia, I would have just stayed at the hospital with her today. I could tell she was crushed when she learned the twins would be leaving with their Aunt but she hasn't complained once. It is the best thing for them and she knows it. I can tell it's killing her though.

She's an amazing woman. Accepting people for who they are, not what they are, she appreciates the smallest things and can laugh at just about anything. Though I feel a little guilty at not telling her about my family, I selfishly don't want to. It's the first time someone has looked at me for me and not for my family or status. I can tell she doesn't like that I have money (which baffles me) but whatever her reasons, she hasn't shared them with me. Even though she told me about herself and her family, she is still a big mystery to me. I can usually read people pretty well and she is the first person that I can't seem to figure out. Not to mention how my heart reacts to her every time I see her, hear her voice, or touch her.

I made sure that Saia has the best doctors and that I am not involved in her actual care. I want to be sure that I can be by her side for whatever she needs without causing her or the hospital any problems. I have already made sure all of her hospital bills are taken care of but I also know she won't be happy about it. Her pride is very much like Jan Di's when it comes to money. I wish it was simpler to just take care of her and leave it at that but even though I know she has a reaction to me, I don't know if she feels what I do. It honestly scares me. I have never felt so drawn to anyone before and I don't think I can handle it if anything happens to her. I thought losing Jan Di had been hard but I know this could be a thousand times worse and we are not even involved yet. This situation is very different from what happened with Jan Di though and I know one thing for sure: I'm fighting for what I want this time. Right now though, I'd be happy with a shower, a nap, and getting back to her as soon as possible.

Getting off my motorcycle and walking into the filthy bar Woo Bin is at, I can't help but frown at the location. He knows I hate places like this. Why meet here? But Woo Bin and I are alike in the sense that we never do anything without a reason. _It better be a damn good one._

**A/N: Ji Hoo is such a fun character to write about even though he doesn't talk much. Lol. I am going to try my hardest to keep my story true to his character. I noticed that I revise Saia's parts much more than his. I already am working on the next chapter so hopefully I can post it sooner than this one. Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

After knowing Ji-Hoo for most of my life, I like to think that out of all of the F4 I can read him the best. As the notorious "Poker Face" or "Snow Prince" of the 4 of us, Ji Hoo has always come across as cold and unfeeling. Which he can be…but Jan Di had managed to push & prod him out of his shell and back into the world of the living. I have been worried about him lately though. After Jan Di's wedding, he has thrown himself into work without any breaks. I have to give him credit. He has found the drive to continue his family's dream…But is it living? It's as if he is crawling into a different shell without living his life.

I was surprised when he called me about Saia Caelum. None of us had heard from him in a while and I am curious to know why he has taken an interest in her. When my men and I had arrived at her apartment to look for her father, the amount of blood had turned my stomach. I've seen much worse but it's the circumstances that disgust me. I admire Saia for putting up a fight to protect her siblings. If anyone ever tried to hurt my sisters, they would end up 6 feet under without hesitation. It is unthinkable that such a brutal attack came from their father.

The tiny apartment had been very sparse, with no indication of where the father had gone. In fact, finding ANY information on Eon Su-Jeong has been extremely difficult and frustrating. His gambling debts haven't been hard to track but any other information has been difficult to come by. Young Saeng told us about their Aunt and finding her had been easy but even she doesn't have much to say about her brother. He left home when he was 15 and she rarely speaks to him.

What baffles me the most is that he seems to have disappeared for a long period of time before marrying Saia's mother. He has a military record but I have been denied access to it. His records have been sealed for some reason and no amount of persuasion has given me a chance to look at it yet. He is definitely going to be difficult to find.

Ji-Hoo calls or texts me every chance he gets to ask how the search is going. He seems to be genuinely concerned about the situation and it piques my curiosity. I see him enter the trashy bar and hold back a grin at his obvious distaste for the location. I am surprised though by the look of anxious worry in his eyes before he regains his cool exterior. The only other time I've seen that look was when Jan Di had disappeared. I know that finding this guy is important to him but this is a lot more serious than I had originally thought.

Waving Ji-Hoo over to my table, I make a mental note to get what info I can out of my usually quiet friend."Yo! Ji-Hoo! Sorry for calling you to this place, buddy, but the guy we are going to meet insisted that it be here."

He raises an eyebrow at me and sits down. "Have you found anything new?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Not since we last spoke. Whatever is going on with Eon Su-Jeong, nobody is talking. Even my_ "_influence" isn't working, hence the reason for you coming today. If this bookie sees that another F4 is involved in finding this guy, maybe he will crack."

Nodding, he shoves his hands in his pockets as he leans back in his chair. It's a clear sign of Ji-Hoo Frustration.

"Did Saia ever explain why she wasn't given her father's family name?" I ask.

"Apparently, he didn't want her to have it. Su-Jeong wasn't happy that she was a girl and told Saia's mom to name her. It probably wasn't a big deal to her mom because she is American. I don't think she realized the insult he was giving their daughter."

"You have taken quite an interest in her. I thought doctors are supposed to keep a distance from their patients."

"She isn't my patient." He narrows his eyes at me.

_Bingo! Just as I thought!_ He definitely has more than a passing interest in her. Ji-Hoo doesn't go out of his way to help people outside of work unless they mean something to him.

"How is her recovery coming along?"

"Good. Her injuries are healing fast." He is watching me closely. "Why don't you just get right to the point, Woo Bin?"

I can't hide my smile any longer. "You like her."

"Yes…."

"A lot."

Ji-Hoo nods.

"Well then, we better find this son of a bitch Eon Su-Jeong before he tries anything else stupid." I say with a sigh but I can't wipe the grin off my face.

Glancing at my watch, I realize that the bookie is late. It's bad manners and really gets on my nerves….but something is off and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Looking at Ji-Hoo, I can tell he notices it too and we both duck under the table as the first shots are fired. _Fuck! I hate guns! _Trying to find cover, we weave our way slowly through the bar. A bullet grazes my cheek and I dive under the nearest table. _Jae Kyung will never forgive me if I get hurt before the wedding! _I hear Ji-Hoo's gasp of pain as a bullet grazes his shoulder. The darkness of the bar is making it hard for the gunman to be accurate. I count at least 3 of them but neither I nor my men are carrying guns. Whoever they are, they are really good to almost get the drop on me. The darkness isn't going to help us for much longer though. We need a way out. If my men weren't distracting them, we would have already been dead.

How had a meeting with a small time bookie turned into being shot at? He knows who I am and what the consequences will be for crossing me or my family. This whole situation doesn't make any sense. Someone is trying very hard to keep questions about Eon Su-Jeong quiet.

"Shit!" I hear Ji-Hoo hiss in frustration. I can't agree more. _What the fuck is going on?_


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Sitting straight up in bed, I try to catch my breath and my heart pounds in my chest. I have woke up from a nightmare and my stomach is in knots. It feels like something is terribly wrong… but what? It was just a dream…right? I can't remember what it was about but I can't seem to shake my fear. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to remember what the dream was but I can't. It's gone. Still clutching my chest, one of the nurses sees me and comes in to check on me.

"Omo! Miss Caelum! Are you all right? Are you in pain?"

"Ani. It was just a bad dream."

Still concerned, she feels my forehead and takes my vitals. "Everything seems to be fine. If you need anything, let me know. I'll check on you again in a little while."

"Thank you Nurse Baek."

I still feel uneasy but there isn't anything I can do as long as I am stuck in this hospital bed. Usually when something troubles me I practice ballet but my body is in no shape to be doing that. I really wish Ji-Hoo was here and I hope he comes to see me tonight. Thinking about him, I smile. _He is so smart!_ It is so nice having someone to talk to. I can always talk to my friend Boo Ki but she doesn't have an interest in the arts or history. With Ji-Hoo I can talk about anything.

I especially love talking about music with him and it is so fun when he brings his guitar. He plays really well! I only know how to play a tiny bit but he says he will teach me after I heal a little more. I'm really looking forward to it…but thinking about playing the guitar, also reminds me of the person who had started to teach me. It is the only thing I haven't told Ji-Hoo.

2½ years ago, when I was attending Tae San University, I met the biggest mistake of my life. My ballet classes were my life. I wasn't interested in dating anyone but all the girls in my classes were infatuated with a handsome Medical student named Kim Kang Woo. He came from a wealthy family in Seoul and like a typical Chaebol, he was used to getting everything he wanted. Money never interested me so I never took any interest in him. He seemed to notice this and it bothered him that I didn't melt over his charms.

At first, when he tried to talk to me at school, I would blow him off but he was persistent. He continuously sat by me and my friends at lunch, walked me to my classes, and asked me to have dinner with him. I finally agreed to go but it made me uncomfortable.

My step-mom had been so excited for me. She wanted to see me happy and to escape our miserable home. Kang Woo seemed kind and he was good to me. It was hard not to be taken in by his persistence and I fell for him. He was incredibly charming and convincing. I should have known something was wrong when he never invited me anywhere with his friends or family. After a year of seeing each other, he started to become distant and I didn't understand why. Until one day, he finally admitted his true feelings to me.

"Thanks for an amusing time but I don't want to see you anymore." He had sneered at me. His eyes were so cold and lifeless when I asked him why he was doing this to me. "Do you honestly think that the two of us were going to last? My family is one of the wealthiest in Seoul. Yours should be on a poster for the needy. You were a diversion, nothing more. I deserve a better woman than you."

I had been devastated. I was so angry at myself for letting my emotions override my logic. I had known getting involved with him was a mistake from the very beginning but my biggest regret had been giving him my virginity. Not because I started to see what an asshole he was, but because I had given him everything I had: my heart and my body. I had allowed myself to make the very mistake I had sworn I never would. I didn't miss him but my pride had been destroyed. After everything he said to me that day, I had come to despise men of his status. They all seemed the same to me.

But then I met Ji-Hoo. Why does he seem so different? He has yet to tell me about his family but I know he is wealthy. Ji-Hoo is different from Kang Woo though. He doesn't flaunt his wealth and he has never made me feel inferior to him. His warmth brings more sunshine into my life than any star possibly could. He always makes me feel so happy. I never felt this way with Kang Woo. Ji-Hoo shows he cares by his actions. Kang Woo would have never come to visit me or brought the twins to see me. Remembering how Ji-Hoo hugged me earlier makes my face burn. Even though the reason had been because I was sad, it had felt so good. If I hadn't been so nervous, it would have been nice to snuggle closer to him.

"So, you ARE the one that was attacked by her father. When I heard the name I had to come see for myself. Why am I not surprised?"

My blood runs cold and I feel my happy bubble burst. _Surely, it couldn't be…? _Raising my eyes to meet his icy brown ones only confirms my fears. _Kim Kang Woo is a doctor at this hospital!_ Looking away, my mind is racing. I hate the fact that he is seeing me like this and I hate that all I want to do is get as far away from him as possible. I stare at my twisting hands in my lap and try not to panic.

He approaches my hospital bed and smirks at me. "It's been a long time but I see you haven't changed much. I hear you have even set your sights on Yoon Ji-Hoo."

My head snaps up at that.

"_YOON _Ji Hoo?" I whisper.

Kang Woo snorts in disgust. "Like you don't know? What better way to get into the Art Center than through the owner's pants? You are a talented ballerina, I'm sure you can get into one of the smaller ballet companies without staining Seoul's finest. I have to give you credit though. I never thought you would stoop to these methods. You really are trash, after all."

I am burning with anger and before I know what I'm doing, I slap him.

"Get Out!" I say angrily.

Clenching his jaw he turns towards the door but stops to look at me before he leaves. "He's F4. You stand less of a chance with him than you did with me. You are just a poor commoner. Don't forget that."

His insults hurt and make me so angry that I want to scream but the worst part is realizing how foolish I have been for the second time. _MY Ji-Hoo is YOON Ji-Hoo!_ I have admired his family for as long as I can remember for their dedication to the Arts. How could I have not realized it was him? Humiliation sweeps over me as I remember everything I have said to him. What does he think of me? How could I have been so foolish?

I trust and care about him more than anyone, even more than the twins. My heart sings with joy every time I see or hear him. Every time he smiles at me, I feel like I have won a Billion Won and every time he laughs, I feel like I can change the world…but it doesn't mean anything. Ji-Hoo never actually said he cares about me. He is probably just being kind and I let myself be fooled again. _Damn, I hate money! I hate Chaebol doctors and their confusing ways too! _My heart feels shattered and I suddenly feel like I am suffocating. _I can't stay here anymore!_ my mind screams as I rip the I.V. out of my arm. Desperation & adrenaline help me dress quickly and limp my way down the hallway towards the elevator. It's late and the hallways are practically deserted but Nurse Baek spots me as I enter the elevator.

"Miss Caelum? Miss Caelum! Where are you going?" She is running towards me but the elevator doors shut before she can reach me.

My whole body aches in protest and the staples in my wounds are rubbing uncomfortably against my clothes. My ankle isn't fully healed yet either and it is still a bit of a struggle to walk but all I can think about is getting outside so that I can breathe again. When I finally exit through the front doors, I gratefully gulp in the cool night air. My eyes are burning with tears, but I refuse to let myself think about it anymore until I get home.

The ride home on the bus feels like it is taking forever and every bump it makes causes me to grit my teeth in pain. The drugs are starting to wear off and my body is starting to throb. I know that going home probably isn't the best choice but all my friends will just take me back to the hospital and I just want to be alone.

The apartment feels colder and darker than I remember. The blood stains make me nauseous but I am too exhausted to try and clean it now. The trip home has taken every bit of my strength, so grabbing a pillow and a blanket I curl up in the corner with my clothes still on. I'm too tired to even change them. My heart feels so empty and even though I know I should be a little worried about my father returning home, I just can't bring myself to care.

**A/N: This chapter has been hard for me. It was originally Chapter 6 but I didn't like how I wrote it the first 3 times. Lol. But I am finally satisfied enough to publish it. I hope everyone likes it. ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

"Look, I know that jumping out that window wasn't the best idea I've had, Ji-Hoo…"

I rarely feel the need to give my friend a death glare but I think Woo Bin deserves it at the moment.

"We didn't exactly have many options out of there…You know that." He grimaces.

Pulling glass out of Woo Bin's arms isn't exactly how I envisioned spending my night. The idiot had dove through the window of the bar to get out of there, using his arms to protect his face. He's right though. We hadn't had many options. _But diving head first through a window?_

"Jae Kyung is going to kick your ass when she sees you." I state as I pull the last shard of glass out of his arms.

"That's why we are at your place." He cringes. I find it amusing that Woo Bin of all people is afraid of a woman but then again, Jae Kyung is…Unique. They seem to fit each other.

"What are you going to do now? That bookie is either in on the attack or he said something he shouldn't have."

Woo Bin's eyes grow dark with rage. "I don't like being shot at. I am going to find that little weasel and get some answers one way or another."

Securing the last bandage on his arms, I watch him closely. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Who do you think the gunmen are?"

"Definitely professionals. Possibly military or ex-military. Whoever they are, they made a huge mistake taking a shot at me and my friend."

People know that crossing the Song family is dangerous, so whoever had shot at us must have felt that keeping us quiet is worth the risk. They are going to regret it.

**(^_^)**

I'm not able to sleep much which is saying a lot for me. The attack at the bar left me a little rattled and makes me worry more about Saia. For me, being shot at is bothersome and it irritates me but we have obviously stumbled onto something big. Without knowing how she factors into this mess with her father, it could mean that she is in danger. Woo Bin and I only received minor injuries but it could have been much worse. Woo Bin was angrier than I have ever seen him when he left. He seems more determined than ever to hunt down Eon Su-Jeong but until we get some answers, I don't like the fact that Saia is at the hospital with very little protection. She is in no shape to run away, let alone defend herself.

I had wanted to go see her after leaving the bar but I had been in no condition to visit her. All it would have done is scare her. So after patching up Woo Bin, taking a hot shower, tending to my shoulder, and making an attempt at sleep, I'm finally back at the hospital. It's late and she is probably asleep but just seeing her, will be enough to put my mind at ease. I can probably even take a nap in the chair next to her bed before my next shift.

As I step off the elevator, I notice the nurses are gathered around the main desk. It isn't an unusual sight so I don't take any interest but as soon as Nurse Baek sees me, she runs to my side.

"Omo! Doctor Yoon! I tried to stop her! I really did but I didn't see her till it was too late! She didn't say anything! What should we do?"

My heart practically stops."What? What happened? Where is she?"

"Does it matter?"

My head snaps towards the new voice and my eyes narrow at the man's words. I never pay much attention to other doctors except Dr. Park but even I know who Kim Kang Woo is. "An arrogant and cold-hearted son of a bitch" is what Dr. Park calls him. He isn't liked by any of the staff.

"I did you a favor. That girl is nothing but trash and it's better that she leaves before she has the chance to sink her claws into you. She even had the nerve to act like she didn't know who you are! Of all the-"

Seeing red, I grab Kang Woo by his shirt collar and slam him up against the wall. No one expects my actions and they don't move to intervene.

"What did you say to her?" I snap at him. My face is inches away from his and his eyes are wide with fear as he struggles to break free from my grip. I want nothing more than to rip him apart. After the day I have been having, he is lucky I'm still able to keep my temper somewhat under control.

"I-I just reminded her of her place. I-I mean, y-you are F4's Yoon Ji Hoo after all. Y-you are an important and influential man from one of the w-wealthiest families in South Korea. S-she isn't good enough for people like us." he stammers.

My grip on his collar tightens. _Who the hell does this little punk think he is?_ Then again, his attitude isn't any different from most of the snobby, spoiled Chaebol in Seoul. Even my F4 brothers and I had been like him once. A wave of disgust washes over me and I abruptly let him go. Touching him is sickening and still shaking, he sinks to the ground. He obviously doesn't know Saia as well as he thinks he does.

"You're wrong. She's TOO good for people like us."

Turning towards her room, I leave him in a heap on the floor…exactly where he belongs.

"You saw what he did to me, right?" Kang Woo shouts at the nurses.

"I didn't see anything. Did you Nurse Baek?"

"No. I didn't see anything Nurse Lee."

**(^_^)**

_She knows…_

Looking around her hospital room hasn't given me many ideas to where she's gone but the same thought keeps running through my head.

_She knows who I am now…Ani, she knows _**what**_ I am now… _I may not have told her what I am but I have never hidden _**who**_ I am from her. I have always been myself around her. I can only imagine how hurt and embarrassed she must feel though. Remorse and regret are my constant companions as I desperately start making phone calls. I need to find her fast. She is still in no condition to be out of the hospital and I am also worried of what might happen if anyone else finds her first.

Her friends haven't heard from her so that really only leaves me one place to look and I run out of the hospital to my car. Her apartment is quiet and dark when I knock. I am not surprised that no one answers. Finding the door unlocked, I let myself in. The lights are not working so I use my cell phone as a light and sweep it through the room. The blood stains make my blood run cold but movement in the corner of my eye draws my attention to Saia's shivering body. Her face is covered in sweat and her eyes are dilated with pain. The morphine has to have worn off hours ago.

Torn between relief and worry, it's all I can do not to kiss her even in the state she is in. I scoop her up in my arms but she isn't even aware that I am here. As carefully as I can, I carry her out of the apartment and towards my car. Half-way there, I feel her turn her head into my shoulder and breathe in my scent. This gorgeous creature in my arms always surprises me.

"…Ji Hoo?..."

"Mmm?" I murmur. I can no longer resist and place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"…It hurts…"

"I know. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is reading my story. It gives me a lot of motivation to post new chapters as quickly as I can. I wanted to write a story that I would enjoy reading myself so it makes me happy that others are enjoying it too. Thanks again! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**SU-JEONG POV:**

_Stupid bitch! She had almost fucked up everything! _Luckily she hadn't died. I still need her alive. I have waited too long and come too far to lose her now. Keeping up on her progress hasn't been easy. Yoon Ji-Hoo and Song Woo Bin have made it difficult for me to get anywhere near her. It was a mistake asking my old army friends to get rid of them. They must have gotten rusty over the years. I will probably have to get rid of them myself.

I don't like killing men, though. They don't scream as well as women do. And the blood of a woman…their fear makes their blood flow faster... it really is beautiful…

For 10 years I have practiced, prepared, and waited. Finally, I am going to have my revenge. I am not going to let anyone ruin this...but I have to wait just a little longer. Until she is better, I have to keep practicing. I want that moment to be perfect. My daughter will be the tool of my revenge.

My newest practice subject isn't as pretty as my wife or daughter. I love how she screams though. Excitement ripples through my body as I begin to strip the flesh from her body. Hopefully this one will stay conscious longer than the others…

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I watch through blurry eyes as Ji-Hoo prepares the shot of morphine for me. His face is as cool and calm as ever. Did I imagine him kissing my head? The pain must be making me delusional. He has my jacket off and my sleeve rolled up as I sit sideways in the passenger seat of his car. The pain is so bad I don't even feel the needle as he injects the clear fluid into my arm.

_Why has he come? Why does he keep showing up? Have I not been through enough?_

"It may take a minute for it to take effect but it should last till we get you back to the hospital."

"Ani, I'm not going back."

His eyes narrow at me. "…Why?"

"I can't go back there…I won't." Squeezing my eyes shut, I try not to remember the things Kang Woo said to me. _I have been such a fool towards Ji-Hoo._ The only way to try and preserve what little of my pride I have left is to put as much distance between myself and him as I can. Opening my eyes, I look directly into his.

"You shouldn't have come."

It surprises me to see him actually flinch at my words. He looks like I just slapped him in the face but I need him to stop being so kind. "I am grateful for everything you have done for me but I can take care of myself from now on."

"You are not well enough to take care of yourself yet." He says softly, his calm exterior back in place.

"Says who? You? You don't even know me so stop acting like you know what I can or can't do. There is no way I am going back to that hospital."

"…Just because you know who my family is, doesn't mean that anything changes." His voice is quiet and he is watching me closely. So Kang Woo told him what happened.

"…"

"Is it me you are trying to run from or is it Kim Kang Woo?"

"Is there a difference?" I grumble and look away. I know my comment is unfair. Ji-Hoo is nothing like Kang Woo but my embarrassment and hurt are making me unreasonable.

He sighs in exasperation and brushes my bangs away from my eyes. My body trembles at his touch as he cups my chin with his hand and forces me to look at him. His eyes are gentle and weakening my resolve.

"Of course there is a difference…And you know it." Afraid he will see the affect he is having on me, I try to look away but he won't let me.

"You scared me, Saia."

"…Huh?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you. Things with your father have gotten…complicated. I'm still taking you back. I want you safe. If anything were to happen to you…" His expression is unreadable and my eyes feel like they are about to pop out of their sockets. _He was worried about me? _The hole in my heart starts to feel a little less empty as he nudges me to sit forward in the seat so he can fasten my seatbelt and close the door.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

_She's quiet…_

I don't mind the silence. It isn't uncomfortable but I feel the need to say something. Anything…to reassure myself that she really is next to me in my car and that she is okay. _Damn that Kang Woo..._ I know that I am partially to blame as well but whatever that little prick said to her caused all of her defenses to go back up. He had intentionally sought her out as if he knows her…And that bothers me.

"Do you know him?"

My question makes her uneasy and from the corner of my eye, I see her gaze fall nervously to her hands. I pull over to the side of the street and stop the car so that I can cover her twisting hands with one of my own. My heart leaps with excitement as she takes my hand in both of hers. She swallows hard as she slowly nods at my question. She opens her mouth to speak but her voice is lifeless and she grips my hand tightly. When she finishes telling me about her past with him I can see the uncertainty in her eyes as she looks at me. She's afraid. Afraid that I will judge her for something that isn't even her fault. The bastard used her and betrayed her but she blames herself for it.

"Why do you blame yourself? He's the fool. Not you." She is surprised by my question and gives me a curious look.

"I let my guard down. I trusted someone that I shouldn't have. I made a foolish decision."

_God, this woman is something else!_ I can't hide the small smile that escapes my lips as I shake my head. She is always trying to be the strong one and trying to make no mistakes.

"It isn't your fault."I tell her looking directly into her eyes. I squeeze her hand and turn my attention back to driving. Her grip loosens but I continue to hang on to her while I drive. Even though her trust in me is shaken, she is still here…still holding my hand…and I am not going to let go.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**SERENA'S POV:**

Watching my husband and son play with our dog on the beach brings such a feeling of peace over me, that I want to memorize every detail of this moment. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach, my son's laughter, my husband's smile… But as perfect as this picture is, there is still someone missing.

_My precious daughter… Where are you? Why are you not here with us? _

For the past 15 years I have had to live without my daughter. Not knowing where she is or how she is living…Or if she is even still alive. But I would know, wouldn't I? Wouldn't I feel it if she was no longer living?

My life with my ex-husband had been a nightmare. I have never known such an evil person in my whole life. He got close to me and married me just so he could get to my father. My father was brutally tortured and murdered by him. He would have killed me too if I hadn't escaped. Being the daughter of an Ambassador, I had been brought up to escape and survive by my parents and our bodyguards but this escape had cost me dearly because Su-Jeong still has our daughter.

I know that he moved her to South Korea. I have tried to get her back and all my attempts at contacting her have been in vain. The rare occasions that he let me speak to her were brief and made it clear that she didn't wish to speak to me. It breaks my heart! Who knows what he has told her about me. _She was 9 years old the last time I saw her for god's sake!_ The past 7 years I haven't heard anything about either of them no matter how hard I search. Su-Jeong is very good at hiding and whoever had formed the plot against my father is also trying very hard to keep Su-Jeong from being found.

I smile at my husband as he plops down on the sand beside me with a huge grin on his face. I love my husband and our 10 year old son so much. They are both so understanding and want her to be a part of our lives as much as I do. Is it wrong to be so happy but still need more? Our family isn't complete without Saia.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Staring at the hand clasped between my own, my mind is racing a million miles a second. _That's it? He isn't disappointed in me? _Glancing nervously at Ji-Hoo, I can still see a small smile on his face. His reaction to my relationship with Kang Woo isn't what I expected. His quiet understanding never fails to amaze me and I feel a huge weight fall off my shoulders. This is Ji-Hoo after all. A man I had come to know pretty well over the last few weeks. Someone I had come to trust and care for. Even though there is no hope of there being more between us I can still call him a friend, right? I had accepted him as a friend before I knew that he was THAT Ji-Hoo. He's right. It shouldn't change anything. I am just going to have to try and keep my heart from being involved any more than it already is.

His hand really is fascinating though. Clean, well manicured, and strong. Just like him. His long, lean fingers are well suited for his line of work as a doctor and for playing all of those instruments. I am surprised at how tan he is though. When did he have time to spend outside anyways? I am so lost in my thoughts that I fail to notice we are at the hospital again. Ji-Hoo squeezes my hand and I look up at him in surprise. He is looking at me curiously and realizing where we are, I quickly release his hand. I try to hide my burning face as I move to get out of his car. _Real smooth, girl. _I inwardly groan to myself.

Limping towards the entrance, my feet are suddenly lifted off the ground.

"W-what are you doing?!" I gasp.

"I'm carrying you."

"I can walk!"

He raises an eyebrow at me and I recognize that look. He isn't going to put me down. Honestly though, should I be complaining? I should just enjoy being cradled in his arms again. At least I am lucid this time. With my arms around his neck I bury my face in his shoulder, trying to imprint this moment in my mind and not wanting it to end. The nurses offer him a wheelchair as we enter the hospital but he shakes his head and continues to carry me towards the elevator.

He smells so good and I can feel his heart thundering against his ribcage. I can't stop a soft sigh of contentment from leaving my lips. This feels so right. It feels like I belong in his arms. Just for this one moment, I selfishly want to believe that I belong to this amazing man and that he belongs to me. Letting my eyes drift shut as Ji-Hoo leans back against the elevator's railing, I can feel his breath on my temple.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Mmmhmm." _I am in heaven, actually. _I feel him smile against my temple as he nuzzles my hair and I shiver in response.

The spell is broken as the elevator announces its arrival to my floor and Ji-Hoo continues to carry me to my room. All the nurses are whispering and pointing at us. I can feel the blush on my cheeks as I bury my face deeper into his shoulder. _Don't they have anything better to do?_ He suddenly stops and his grip on me tightens. Curious, I look up at him. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are narrowed with rage at something in front of him. As I follow his gaze, my heart sinks at seeing Kang Woo.

"Nurse Lee?" Ji-Hoo's voice is surprisingly calm compared to the deadly look in his eyes as he calls the Head Nurse over to him.

"Yes, Dr. Yoon?"

"Dr. Kim isn't allowed anywhere near Miss Caelum. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Yoon."

Returning my face to Ji-Hoo's shoulder, relief washes over me. It isn't enough that Kang Woo has hurt me once before. He seems determined to remind me of my place. All of my happy thoughts from just moments before are swept away by the crashing reality of our lives. Ji-Hoo is F4 and I am an unemployed ballerina. It's foolish of me to daydream of something that will only break my heart. As Ji-Hoo continues down the hallway, I look over his shoulder at Kang Woo. The disdain in his eyes as he watches us chills me to the bone and I look away. Nurse Lee follows us into my room but Ji-Hoo stops her.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course. Let me know when you need me to start the IV again."

Sitting down on the bed, he doesn't loosen his hold on me and I look up at him. The expression on his face is unreadable as his eyes meet mine. I can't tell if he is still angry or not but I shouldn't be in his arms anymore. Moving to get off of him, he stops me. The hand that had been carrying my legs reaches up to touch my face while his other arm is still firmly wrapped around my torso. His thumb brushes my lips and I feel them part in surprise. His chocolate eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them as my pulse speeds up. I can feel myself start to panic as his face comes closer to mine. _This can't happen. It will only make things harder!_ Placing my palms flat on his chest, I stop his descent towards me and there is a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Still running? Do you still love him?"

Blinking in surprise I can't help but love his bluntness. At least he gets straight to the point and doesn't mince words. Knowing that I owe him the same, I shake my head.

"Ani… I'm scared." I mutter, biting my bottom lip nervously. His eyes are soft and gentle as he watches me, quietly urging me to continue. "I'm afraid you will break my heart. I've never felt this way before. If you hurt me, I don't think I can handle it." I finally admit. I feel him take a deep breath as his mouth continues towards mine.

"I won't." and then I feel his lips capture mine in a sweet kiss that I can feel down into the depths of my soul. I shiver as his lips capture my top lip between his and my heart stutters in my chest. With one last soft nip, he pulls away and leans his forehead against mine. His thumb continues to brush my cheek as he stares into my eyes. It feels like I am drowning in his warm, chocolaty gaze. It's his bright smile that drives the realization home. _It's official. I have lost my heart to Yoon Ji-Hoo. _

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a large delay in Chapters. After revising the older chapters, I got a little burnt out. I am glad to finally start bringing Serena into the picture. Saia's mom will play a bigger role later but I wanted to show that she isn't a bad person. As always, thank you for reading. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

_I want to kill this mother fucker…_

Saia tenses in my arms as she sees Kim Kang Woo. He is watching us with pure confusion and hostility on his face but he is one problem that I can take care of quickly. Not taking my eyes off of him, I call for the head nurse knowing she will follow my instructions without fail.

"Nurse Lee?"

"Yes, Dr. Yoon?"

"Dr. Kim isn't allowed anywhere near Miss Caelum. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Yoon."

Leaving the bastard standing in the hallway, I continue towards Saia's room when I realize that Nurse Lee has also followed us. I'm not ready to share her with anyone just yet.

"Can you give us a minute?" I ask.

Nurse Lee gives me a small bow. "Of course. Let me know when you need me to start the IV again."

Sitting on the bed, I am still reluctant to let her go. It feels so good to hold her. I wanted to kiss her so badly in the elevator. She is just as happy to be in my arms as I am but after seeing Kang Woo I can feel her pushing me away again. I see the uncertainty in her eyes as she tries to get up off of my lap and I reach up to touch her face. _Don't go…Please…Let me hold you._ She stills in my arms as I brush her soft lips with my thumb and they part in surprise. Such a sweet reaction sends desire pulsing through my body and I am mesmerized by her mouth as she nervously licks her lips. _Just one taste… _

Saia's firm palms on my chest awaken me from my daze but it's the panic in her eyes that bothers me. _Why? _Can she not feel this connection we have? Or…is it Kang Woo?

"Still running? Do you still love him?" I have to know but my heart is pounding with fear. When she told me about their relationship, she didn't seem to still care for him but he had still hurt her deeply. Maybe I am wrong and she does still care about him. I feel hope as she blinks in surprise and shakes her head.

"Ani… I'm scared." She bites her lips nervously and in my relief I patiently wait for her to explain. "I'm afraid you will break my heart. I've never felt this way before. If you hurt me, I don't think I can handle it." It takes a lot of courage for someone as strong as her to admit her feelings to me. I feel humbled knowing that she trusts me with her heart. Feeling overwhelmed with happiness, I know for certain that this isn't a one sided love. Taking a deep breath, I look deep into her eyes and lower my head.

"I won't." I vow to her and seal my promise with a kiss.

All the times that I have imagined kissing her, pale in comparison to the real thing. As she kisses me back, it shakes me to the core of my being. I never knew a simple kiss could feel like this. Her lips are so soft and she tastes so sweet. My heart pounds at the feel of her in my arms. Taking one last nip at her upper lip, I reluctantly pull away and place my forehead against hers. Smiling as I gaze into her warm hazel eyes, I can see my feelings mirrored in her own. She smiles back at me and I see her defenses fall away. For the first time in my life, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth.

I can feel my grin get wider as a blush creeps up her cheeks. _God, she's so beautiful!_ I reluctantly let her go as she moves to stand up and I have to resist the temptation to pull her back in my arms for another kiss. It had been a struggle to not deepen our first one. If she wasn't injured, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

Turning to face me, the color suddenly drains from her face as she reaches for my shoulder. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Looking at it, I can see the blood starting to seep through the bandage and through my shirt. The gunshot wound is only a scratch but carrying her must have re-opened it. Her worried face searches mine as I stand up to leave.

"It's just a scratch. I'll have one of the nurses patch it up for me. You should get changed and I'll have Nurse Lee come back in. You need to rest." I can see that she isn't happy with my explanation but I am touched by her concern.

"Ji-Hoo-shi." she says sternly. Pulling her into a quick hug, I drop a kiss on her forehead trying to ease her worry.

"I think we are past formalities Saia and we have plenty of time to talk later. I'll be back in a little bit." I let her go and reluctantly exit her room. I'm not ready to tell her about the incident at the bar. We have both been through enough for one day.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"All of your things from your apartment are already at my place so all we have to do is break you out of here so we can go home." Boo Ki smiles at me. My dearest and oldest friend since I was 9 years old, Kim Boo Ki has the beauty of a model and the toughness of a gangster but unknown to most people, she also has a heart of gold. I still feel a little guilty about leaving the hospital without telling her. It's been over a week since that day and she still won't let me forget it.

"Is your 'Prince' going to come see you before you leave?"

"I'm not sure. His work has kept him really busy. I've only been able to speak to him once since that night." I tell her as I carefully stretch my arms over my head. I need to take it slow but I'm anxious to get back to ballet.

"But you said he stops by to see you every day! He never had a problem seeing you before!"

"Yes, but I have been asleep because he has been working some crazy shifts. Plus working at the Foundation… He is a busy man Boo Ki. He's been leaving me notes though… up until today." I am a little disappointed. Is he tired of me?

"Does he know that you are coming to stay with me?"

"Yeah, he seems relieved that my father doesn't know where you live but he still hasn't told me what's going on."

"I'm sure he will when he gets the chance. I'm surprised he didn't ask you to live with him."

"Ya! Boo Ki! Things are not like that with Ji-Hoo and I. We barely kissed! Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Considering the way he watches over you and seems to be genuinely concerned about you, I don't think it would have been surprising if he DID ask you. You didn't hear his voice when he called looking for you. He hides his emotions well but I can tell he cares about you." Boo Ki grabs my arms and starts twirling me around the room with her. "I am SO glad you are getting discharged today! I hate hospitals! Especially now that I know the 'evil one' works here."

I can't help but smile at her comment. Both of us have resorted to name calling to refer to Kang Woo so that we don't have to say his name out loud. As long as we don't say his name, maybe then he will disappear back under the rock he came from. Childish maybe, but hey! Best friends can get away with these kinds of things.

"How much longer do you think the paperwork is going to take?" she asks.

"It's almost done." Turning around at Ji-Hoo's voice I see him walk towards me with that heart-stopping smile of his. He seems well rested, happy, and dressed in casual clothes he looks downright sexy. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm ready to get out of here. Did you have to work last night?"

"Yes but I left early so I could be with you when you are discharged." He grins again when he sees the blush rising up my cheeks.

"I am going to go get some coffee. Either of you want some?" Boo Ki asks as she heads for the door. We both shake our heads no and she gives me a knowing wink before she leaves.

I hear Ji-Hoo chuckle before he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. You should have woken me up."

"Ani…You needed your rest." His says as his knuckles brush my cheek. How can I not like him? He's everything I didn't even know that I needed. He's like a balm to my tired soul.

"Saia…"

His face is so close to mine…Gathering up my courage, I close the distance between us and press my lips to his. I hear a sharp intake of breath in surprise before he quickly responds to me. He pulls me closer and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Every brush and nip of his lips is making my legs weaker by the second and I feel like I'm on fire. I feel a bolt of sheer pleasure run down my spine as his tongue brushes my bottom lip, seeking entrance to my mouth. I gasp in surprise and he slips his tongue into my mouth. We both moan in pleasure as his tongue teases mine. I feel like I am melting into him.

He tastes so good. Like mint and green tea. My senses are being overwhelmed by him and my legs feel like rubber as we finally break away to catch our breath. If he wasn't holding me, I probably wouldn't still be standing. He takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes as he leans his forehead against mine. I can tell he is fighting to keep himself under control and I love him all the more for it.

"Hey you two. Sorry to disrupt your reunion but you need to sign this paperwork Saia." Boo Ki smirks as I quickly pull away from Ji-Hoo in embarrassment. He takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine as we walk towards the door to leave. Following her towards the nurse's station, I try to pull my hand out of his but he keeps a tight grip on mine.

"Ji-Hoo-ah, I really need my hand to sign with." I whisper at him. He reluctantly lets go but I notice his cheeks turn a little pink and I bite my lips to keep from laughing. He really is adorable.

**(^_^)**

**SU-JEONG POV:**

_At last! She's finally being released! _It's finally time to start putting my plan into action. Now that Saia will not always be around that Yoon Ji-Hoo, it should be easier to get my hands on her. Song Woo Bin and his men are still a nuisance but nothing I can't handle. No one will ruin this for me. I have spent too many years preparing for this and the proof is taped all over the walls.

"**HAN RIVER KILLER STRIKES AGAIN" "NO LEADS IN HAN RIVER MURDERS, POLICE BAFFLED" "MORE BODY PARTS FOUND IN RIVER MURDERS" "PUZZLE OF HAN RIVER MURDERER CONTINUES"**

There is article after article over the last 10 years of my preparation. It pleases me to see the stories of my work.

Finally finding the picture I want among the stack scattered on the table, I grab it and stare at it with rage. It's a picture of Serena as she smiles at her new husband and son on the beach. _Do you actually think you can get away from me? Do you think you deserve to be happy?_ Everything is finally about to change.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_Aish! I'm going to be late! _Frantically trying to get my stuff together, I desperately need to leave. I don't want to be late. My boss will kill me!

"This is what happens when you sleep in for that extra 5 minutes." Boo Ki laughs as I run for the door. "Just don't be late for work tonight at the restaurant!"

Working two jobs is hard but worth it. My boss at the ballet studio has kindly taken me back and even given me more classes to teach during the week. My other job is working at the restaurant that Boo Ki manages. I need the money. I want to help her pay bills now that I am living with her. The downside? I don't get to see Ji-Hoo very much. If he hadn't given me a cell phone as a gift for being discharged from the hospital, I probably wouldn't even get to talk to him. Speaking of which…

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" he text me.

"Yes. Did you?" I replied.

"Ani. I had to work most the night."

Stumbling down the steps of the apartment building, I see him leaning against his car.

"Need a ride?"

"Oh my god, you are a life saver!" I laugh as I run into his arms. After a scorching kiss we finally get into his car.

The ride to the ballet studio is filled with chatter since we haven't seen each other in over a week. We both can't seem to stop smiling. My fingers are intertwined with his and I love how he nibbles on my hand every chance he gets.

"Woo Bin invited us to dinner tomorrow night. Will you come? I want you to meet everyone."

This is unexpected…Me? Having dinner with the infamous F4? The idea makes me uncomfortable but then again, I am dating one of them…What did I expect? Honestly, I never thought I would meet them. Ji-Hoo must really like me a lot if he is willing to introduce me to them.

"…Sure."

He openly laughs at my reaction.

"They won't bite, I promise…Well… I won't let them anyways." He chuckles.

"I'll have to see if Boo Ki will let me have the night off."

"I already asked her. She's fine with it."

"Ya, Ji-Hoo-ah! I should be the one asking her." His face goes suspiciously blank at my rebuke.

"I really want you to come. We haven't all been together like this in a long time and I would feel better if you were there with me. Plus, Woo Bin really wants to meet you. The girls will all be there too."

Girls… Which means Jan Di will also be there. Now I'm even more nervous. Ji-Hoo has told me a little bit about his friendship with her and I can tell there is more there than he lets on. Whatever it is or was I accept it. It is a part of him. I don't doubt how he feels about me but I know she is still important to him. I want to make a good impression.

"Are you really that nervous?" He asks me.

"Of course I am! They're your friends."

Pulling up in front of the studio with plenty of time before my class, he turns off the car and turns to look at me. _Uh oh… Here we go again…_

"You really should let my driver take you home after work from the restaurant. It's dangerous to walk home by yourself."

"Honestly Ji-Hoo, I really don't think there is anything to worry about. He tried to kill me. Why would he care about what happens to me?"

His face darkens at my calm acceptance of the attack. Can I say I am surprised that it happened? No. After living my whole life with my father's violence, I came to accept the possibility that any day he could lose it and seriously hurt me. I only became truly afraid when the twins were born. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"I should go in so that I can get warmed up." I tell him. His face is calm but there is a light in his eyes that makes me nervous.

"Can I watch?"

"You want to watch my class?"

He nods.

"Sure…I don't see why not."

A half hour later, I come to realize something. _This was a mistake. _I can feel Ji-Hoo's piercing gaze on me with every movement I make. After all the time I have spent on stage it isn't hard to hide my nervousness but he is making it hard to focus on the girls. I purposefully refuse to look at him because I know it will only make my butterflies worse. But I have suddenly become very aware of how much a ballerina's leotard, tights, and leg warmers don't leave much to the imagination.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

"I feel like it's my birthday or something." Saia laughs.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because this is a really gorgeous day."

I have to admit that it can't get much better than this. Sitting by the river in the park, it's sunny, warm and I have my head in her lap. She has her back up against a tree and watching her glowing face makes the knot in my chest loosen. It's always there, this ever present fear that she will be taken away from me. Even Woo Bin thinks that her father won't risk coming back for her but I still can't shake the feeling. Trying to ignore my dark thoughts, I reach up to twirl a lock of her hair around my finger. One of her own hands is already in mine, massaging my scalp.

"You should ask Boo Ki for the night off and spend all day with me." I tease.

Her musical laughter fills the air as she looks down at me.

"As much as I would love that, I don't think she would appreciate me ditching her two nights in a row. Plus I can't really afford to be off too much."

After seeing her this morning in her dance class I am even more intrigued and enchanted by her. Her passion for ballet is evident in her skill. She is very, very good…And very, very sexy. Just remembering her in her ballet outfit sends heat pooling to my groin. Clearing my throat and shifting a little to try and hide my discomfort, I close my eyes to help me relax. As much as I would love to take that step with her, I can wait till she is ready. I want it to be perfect for both of us and even though it is still early in our relationship, I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Focusing on her gentle fingers in my hair, I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Ji-Hoo-ah?"

"Hmmm?" I open my heavy eyes to gaze up into her serious ones.

"Do you think Woo Bin will find him?"

"Yes, I do." For the first time, I can see she is starting to worry and it unsettles me. Sitting up, I tuck her hair behind her ear and cup her cheek with my hand. "We won't stop looking till we find him. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ani. I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. If anything were to happen to you-"

Pressing my lips to hers, I cut her off. _God, this woman…! Will she ever think about herself for once?_ Forcing myself to keep the kiss quick and gentle, I pull away and look into her eyes.

"You are going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that if you want to get rid of me Saia." I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"That isn't funny Ji-Hoo-ah."

"We are going to find him. I won't let anyone take you away from me… Well, I may not have any choice tomorrow night. The girls might try to steal you and grill you for information." I watch her pale at that. I know how much she hates being cornered.

"Information? What kind of information? Woo Bin didn't tell them everything did he?"

"Ani. What you want to tell them is entirely up to you."

She nods and I can see her try to relax. Smiling at her, I lay my head back in her lap.

"We still have a couple hours before you have to work so you should just enjoy the day. I intend to take full advantage of it."

"By napping in my lap…" She chuckles.

"Of course!" I smile as I close my eyes. She knows me too well.

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

Skimming the paper in front of me, I shake my head in disgust at the headline on the front page: "**ANOTHER VICTIM OF HAN RIVER MURDERER FOUND"**. That is another asshole that seriously needs to be taught a lesson. These murders have been going on since we were teenagers, for at least 10 years. How is it that he still hasn't been caught? Even my family's quiet inquires into the case have turned up nothing. It's not something I need to focus on at the moment though. My phone interrupts my thoughts and I dig in my pocket for it.

"Yobosayeo?"

"I will have the information you requested in a couple of days."

"Excellent."

"But let me make myself clear, once I get this for you I will no longer owe the Song family anymore favors. I am risking everything and there are a lot of high ranking people that want to keep this information quiet."

"Understood."

The line goes dead and I am grateful to finally have a possible lead on Su-Jeong. Hopefully I can finally find that bastard so that Ji-Hoo can rest easy. Plus I have a score to settle with him. _You think you can attack your children, me & Ji-Hoo, and get away with it?_ _I am going to make you pay for it you son-of-a-bitch._

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

My heart is thundering in my chest as I grip the phone tighter to my ear. Did I hear him correctly?

"…Mrs. Knightly? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes, I'm still here. Is it true? Is it real this time?"

"It looks like it, yes. The person that gave us the tip didn't leave a name but when I checked with the hospital they were able to confirm that she was a patient there recently. I will be leaving for Seoul this afternoon to do some more digging. I have a good feeling about this. It's the first solid lead we've had."

I want to cry, yell, and laugh all at once. After all this time, all this searching, it seems too good to be true.

"Paul, doesn't it seem too easy? He has hid her from me for so long and now suddenly someone gives you a tip on her?"

My private investigator heaves a sigh and I feel a little guilty for not being more enthusiastic at the news. This is what I have been wanting but I know Su-Jeong well enough to be cautious in my celebration.

"I can understand your reluctance but let's take what we can get for the moment. I see no need to overanalyze anything just yet."

"Okay. Thank you, Paul."

"You're welcome. I'll be in touch."

Hanging up the phone, I try to reason myself out of my worry. She is an adult now after all. She probably lives on her own away from her father. He can't hide her forever, can he? After all these years, I would love to see him dead for killing my father but I will gladly settle for just having Saia back. I don't trust him or his motives. I just pray that Paul finds her safe and sound. Taking only a minute longer to think about it, I book a flight to Seoul. I'm taking a big gamble going there myself but I can't wait any longer.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Gripping Ji-Hoo's arm tightly, I grit my teeth and brace myself for what lies beyond the front doors of Song Woo Bin's house. _Relax! _I try to tell myself. I have been through worse. One night with the infamous F4 will not kill me. I haven't said much to Ji-Hoo since we left my apartment but I have felt his piercing gaze on me the entire ride here. As we enter the front door, he suddenly steps behind me and his arms circle around my waist, pulling me up against him.

"Relax!" His deep, sexy voice breathes in my ear. "I promised you they won't bite and I meant it. I make no promises for myself however." He chuckles as I turn my head to look at him and taking advantage of it, he nips my jaw line playfully. "You look gorgeous tonight and they are going to love you." One last quick kiss on my bare shoulder and he unwinds his arms from around my waist. Why does he have to choose now of all times to be so playful? But even though I am blushing, I feel the knots in my stomach loosen a little bit. It's working. I don't feel quite as nervous now. He smiles at me and loops my hand back through his arm.

As we enter the dining room, I see several faces I recognize from pictures and others I don't. Everyone is dressed so nice and I am grateful that I chose to wear a simple, form-fitting black dress. The skirt reaches my knees but the slit along the side reaches mid-thigh and even though Boo Ki always pushes me to show more cleavage, I am grateful that this strapless dress doesn't show much. She had approved of the dress though by declaring it: "Sexy but elegant." And of course me being the new comer, all eyes are on me. _Great…_

"Hey, buddy! I was beginning to think you were never going to share this pretty lady with us." Woo Bin laughs. His dark red hair and dangerous aura are striking. I like him immediately and from everything Ji-Hoo told me about 'Prince Song', I am also grateful to him for trying to catch my father.

"I have seriously had second thoughts about it myself." Ji-Hoo counters calmly. Everyone laughs at the friendly exchange and I am quickly introduced to everyone.

Woo Bin's fiancée, Ha Jae Kyung, is bright and friendly. So Yi Jung and his wife Chu Ga Eul are quiet and polite but Ga Eul's warm smile as she greets me, gives me the feeling of having one new friend in the room. Gu Joon Pyo is curt but polite in his greeting but it's Geum Jan Di that baffles me the most. She is friendly and welcoming but obviously surprised about me. She gives Ji-Hoo a questioning look but neither of them says anything.

"Let's eat, Woo Bin. I'm starving!" Yi Jung says and playfully throws his arm around his friend's shoulder.

Seated between Ga Eul and Ji-Hoo, the dinner goes by pleasantly fast. Hearing the F4 mock each other and swap embarrassing stories is definitely great entertainment. Ji-Hoo is relaxed and it makes me happy to hear stories about him. Ga Eul and I have quietly conversed throughout the evening and I genuinely feel at ease with her. Hearing Jun Pyo's booming voice in the middle of another ridiculous story, I turn to talk to her again.

"Can I ask you something, Ga Eul-ssi?"

"Of course!"

"Why is Geum Jan Di so surprised to see me?" Ga Eul stiffens and she nervously licks her lips. Ji-Hoo's hand is in mine but his attention seems to be on Jun Pyo. Glancing past me at Ji-Hoo, she leans forward.

"What has Ji-Hoo Sunbae told you?" She asks.

"Not much. I know that they were close friends but they don't seem to be anymore. What happened?" I feel Ji-Hoo's hand twitch and he pulls it out of mine. Curious, I turn to look at him and my blood turns to ice at seeing the cold look he gives me. Placing his arm on the back of my chair, he leans towards me so that only I can hear him.

"Honestly Saia, the only one you should be asking those questions is me."

Refusing to be intimidated, I lift my chin and keep my eyes locked with his. "Yet every time I ask, you brush it off and change the subject."

"You don't trust me?" His grip on my chair tightens.

"I'm just curious. How can you ask me that? Of course I trust you!"

"You sure as hell aren't acting like it. Just drop it."

"Fine…" I say through my clenched teeth. Angry, I turn away and strike up another conversation with Ga Eul about pottery. I chose wisely because her overflowing enthusiasm for the topic keeps me occupied and away from Ji-Hoo. His arm continues to rest across the back of my chair till we all stand up to go to the gaming room. Standing up quickly before Ji-Hoo can help me with my chair, I link my arm with Ga Eul as we exit the dining room. We laugh about our different experiences with our teaching jobs, while the boys pair off to play pool with Jan Di and Jae Kyung debating on whether or not to join in the game.

"Baby, I know you are a great player but we all know Jan Di is dangerous with a pool stick." Woo Bin laughs as Jae Kyung playfully punches his shoulder. Jan Di laughs uncomfortably and mumbles something about "stupid Jun Pyo" which earns even more laughter from the group. Considering the F4 carefully and still a bit angry at Ji-Hoo, I make up my mind.

"I think Jae Kyung and I can take all of you on." I say. Everyone turns to me in surprise. "What do you say, Woo Bin-ssi?"

"I didn't know you could play pool, Saia." He replies with an appreciative smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. My father taught me. He may love to beat the crap out of his kids but he loves to gamble even more." The room has grown eerily silent at my words and everyone is torn between discomfort and shock.

"Saia…" Ji-Hoo breathes. His calm face is misleading. I can see the pain and disbelief in his eyes.

"What, Ji-Hoo-ssi? Too soon?" I ask in a deceptively friendly tone. Desperately reigning in my anger at him, I turn back to Jae Kyung in what I pray is a friendly smile. "What do you say, Jae Kyung-ssi? Shall we teach these boys a thing or two?" She smiles brightly and nods her head eagerly at me.

An hour later, the boys are staring at us both in disbelief after we manage to beat all of them soundly.

"That was amazing, you two!" Ga Eul smiles at us.

"This is the first time in awhile that Jun Pyo has nothing to say." Jan Di laughs. "Here's to you both!" she says and we clink our beer bottles together in victory. Chatting with them is nice. They are friendly and very down to earth. They are not at all what I expected.

After awhile, Woo Bin manages to pull me away from the others. He leads me out to a balcony overlooking a huge pool and garden. The moon is out and the night is starting to get cool.

"Saia-ssi, I wanted to ask you something real quick." His face is serious and I am pretty sure I know what it is about. "Did you know your father was in the military?"

"Yes, but he never talks about it. Why?"

"I am just curious. I can't seem to find out anything about it. What do you remember about your mother?"

"Not a lot. She wasn't around much and then she let dad bring me here from the US. I haven't spoken to her in years. I'm sure she's forgotten about me."

He nods at me. "I promise you we will find him. He won't hurt you or your brother and sister again."

I shake my head. "Ani. I'm not worried about that. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Ji-Hoo, especially not because of me. He isn't worth it Woo Bin-ssi."

His face softens and he smiles at me. "No he isn't but you are, Saia. Ji-Hoo really cares about you. Don't be too hard on him, ok? Though, letting him squirm a little might do him some good." He winks. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Not yet. I think I'll stay out here for a few more minutes." He nods and leaves me to go back inside as I enjoy the fresh air.

My back is turned towards the door but I know as soon as Ji-Hoo comes outside. He doesn't make a sound but I am so attuned to him that I still know he is there. In no mood to spar with him anymore, I ignore him as he stops right behind me. I can feel the heat from his body but he isn't touching me.

"Still angry?" he asks me.

"Ani."

He sighs. "Then look at me."

"Ani."

His long arms come up on either side of me and brace against the railing of the balcony, trapping me but still not touching me. "Look at me…Please?"

Turning around I finally look at him but keep my face completely blank and my arms crossed. Raising an eyebrow, I wait for him to speak.

"Jan Di and I-" Cutting him off by putting two fingers on his mouth, he looks at me in surprise.

"I really don't want to know anymore, Ji-Hoo. Whatever happened between you two is in the past. I just find it unfair that my life has been an open book to you but your life is always a mystery to me." Turning my back to him, I sigh. "I know how private you are and if you don't want to tell me, you must have your reasons. I accept that and I don't want to fight with you. Jan Di is great. I like her and I trust you. That is all I have to know." I feel him step forward to press his warm body against mine. His heart is pounding in his chest and mirroring my own.

"Can you feel that? How my heart is pounding? That's because you are my heart's song. It beats like this for you. I know I am not the best at communicating things but you can always trust my heart and how I feel about you. Arasso?" His voice is gentle and his breath tickles my neck.

Freeing his hands from the railing, I pull his arms around me and lean back into his embrace.

"Arasso." I sigh letting my head rest on his shoulder. "I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." I whisper.

"I would do anything for you too." He says as his lips brush my cheek and he hugs me tightly. "We should go back inside. It's getting cold out here." I nod and reluctantly slide out of his arms to go back inside.

Everyone is sitting comfortably and chatting as we come in. Welcoming us back, they hand us glasses of wine as Woo Bin continues re-telling one of the F4's crazy high school stories. Ji-Hoo sits down in a huge overstuffed chair and playfully pulls me down beside him. Tucking me close to his side, he wraps an arm around my waist as we listen to Woo Bin. Yi Jung's laughing accusations and Jun Pyo's loud protests throughout his story are what make it the most comical. Ji-Hoo simply hides his smirks and chuckles behind my head, choosing only to defend or bring attention to any points of the story that makes any of them look the most ridiculous.

Hours later, the room begins to quiet down as everyone grows sleepy from the wine and quiet conversation. Leaning against Ji-Hoo with his arm now draped over my shoulder, I feel him lazily nuzzle my ear as I try to hide a large yawn.

"Before everyone heads home, I want to propose a toast." Woo Bin says. "To our new friend and to each other: May we always remain close, always stick together, and never forget what is most important-"

"The wine?" Yi Jung jokingly interrupts. Woo Bin squeezes his eyes shut and groans. Everyone laughs and Yi Jung earns an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

"As I was saying, may we spend many more nights together-"

"Woo Bin that was supposed to be a secret between the two of us." Ji-Hoo jokes with a serious look on his face.

"And I think I see your ugly faces enough as it is." Jun Pyo says with a chuckle.

Woo Bin rolls his eyes in mock exasperation and raises his glass again. "To my brothers: may we always have each other's backs. And to our girl's: if we don't…You can always stay at my house." He says with a mischievous grin.

"I'll drink to that." Ji-Hoo shrugs.

We all laugh and raise our glasses. "Cheers!"


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I'm glad the night is over. It's nice to spend time with my friends but I am happy to have Saia all to myself again. Woo Bin has already threatened that if I don't take care of her, he will leave Jae Kyung and take her from me. I know he is just kidding but the thought of anyone else touching her makes my blood boil and I have honestly been thinking about trying to beat the crap out of him.

Feeling her shift beside me, I glance down at her head resting on my shoulder as my driver takes us back to her apartment. I wasn't angry at her earlier, just frustrated that she felt she should ask someone else about Jan Di and I. I want her to always come to me and trust me. The stabbing pain when she had ignored me for most of the night had torn me apart. I hated that we had been in the same room yet she had been so far away from me. I'm not trying to hide anything or protect anyone by not telling her about how I had really felt about Jan Di. To me, it simply has no part in my life with Saia.

Moving her head off my shoulder she sits up to look out the window and I finally give in to the temptation I've had all night. Capturing her mouth with mine, my right hand slides into her hair and I use my other arm to pull her closer. It has been too long since I last tasted her and my thirst for her has become unbearable. Brushing my tongue against her bottom lip, she parts her lips to welcome my entrance and moans as my tongue meets hers. The sound sends heat coursing through my veins and I hungrily explore every inch of her mouth. Her hands are driving me wild as they shyly explore my chest and back through my shirt. Desperate for air, I break off our kiss only to rain kisses along her jaw and explore the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She moans again when my curious mouth meets the soft skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Ji-Hoo…" she breathes and I feel her shiver at my touch. Hearing my name on her lips sends my desire into overdrive. Needing more, I impatiently pull open the buttons of my vest, then my shirt and place her left hand on my bare chest. My muscles jump and shiver in pleasure at her soft exploration. I can't stop the moan that escapes my throat. So sweet, her taste and the feel of her hand on my skin. Gently lifting her into my lap as my mouth nibbles and licks her collarbone, her arms wind around my neck and her hands slide into my short hair to pull my head closer. Shifting in my lap, her leg rubs against my painfully hard cock and tightening my grip on her, I groan against her shoulder. She freezes in my arms and I can feel her erratic pulse against my chest.

"Sorry..." she whispers to me. Grinning and shaking my head I pull away enough to look her in the eyes. _God, she looks beautiful… _Her lips are red and swollen from my demanding mouth. Her eyes are wide with shock but I can see the fire still burning in them. Forcing myself to reign in the growing desires of my body, I loosen my grip on her so that she can slide off my lap. As badly as I want her, this isn't the time or the place.

"For what? My body likes you as much as my heart does. I'm not ashamed of that." Caressing her throat, I capture her top lip in a long, soft kiss before finally pulling away from her. Her gentle hands reach for my shirt to button it back up as her pink cheeks, sweet smile and shining eyes make my heart skip a beat. My throat suddenly feels dry as my heart speaks the words that are lodged in my throat: _I love you. _

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Carefully inspecting my toe shoes for any repair, I sit on the floor of the ballet studio waiting for the owner to arrive. Heo Se Na was once a prima ballerina for the Seoul Ballet Company before opening her own studio. She pushes me hard and I am grateful for it. Even though I am not the ideal body type with my hourglass figure, I am still tiny and she knows that I have the drive & ability to fulfill my dreams. Se Na had even gotten me an interview with the director of the SBC before my dad had attacked me. My injuries prevented me from meeting with him, much to my bitter disappointment. It wasn't meant to be I suppose. At least she understands my desire to get into the company on my own talent and without Ji-Hoo's influence.

"You have been looking great the past few days. How do you feel? Are your injuries all healed?" Se Na asks as she walks in.

Nodding, I smile at her. "Yes. I am still a little stiff but nothing that practice can't cure."

"I'm glad to hear it. I spoke with the director today. I explained your situation and he is still interested in meeting you."

"Sunbae…Are you serious? He is still willing to meet with me?"

"Yes and of course he is! I am Heo Se Na after all! He knows that I have great taste and good judgment when it comes to ballet."

"Oh my god! Thank you, Sunbae! Thank you so much!" Throwing my arms around her I can't help my squeal of excitement.

"I know you will give it your all. Make me proud, okay? And you better practice hard. He wants to see you on Wednesday so that means you only have a few days to prepare."

"I will! I promise!"

**(^_^)**

"This is such great news! What should we do to celebrate?" Boo Ki asks.

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating? I haven't gotten into the Company yet."

"Aish! You will get in. He would be stupid not to take you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I am really going to have to work hard if I want to impress him." It's late and even though I'm glad to be closing up the restaurant with Boo Ki, I still want to hurry. I want to squeeze in some practice time before going to sleep.

"What did Ji-Hoo say?"

"…I haven't told him yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Between the Foundation, the hospital, and worrying about me, he has enough to think about at the moment."

"Worrying about you? What do you mean?"

"He's convinced that my father will come back for me."

"And you? What do you think?"

"I wish he would stop looking for dad. I'm more afraid of him hurting Ji-Hoo than coming back for me."

"Well I am glad Ji-Hoo looks after you and tries to take care of you. You have moved around so much since we were kids and have always had to take care of yourself. After everything Su-Jeong has done to you and the twins, you deserve to be taken care of for once. You don't always have to be the strong one you know."

Not knowing what to say, I leave it at that. I always feel so weak around Ji-Hoo that it frustrates me. I need to do well on Wednesday not only for myself but for him too. This is my dream and I also want to make him proud of me. I want him to see that I can do this on my own.

Locking up the restaurant, Boo Ki turns to me. "Come on. I'll drop you off at the studio but just promise me that you won't be there all night. Arasso?"

"Arasso. I promise." I smile.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

Some music just flows naturally out of one's soul. It doesn't have to be thought out or remembered. It becomes second nature to play certain pieces of music. Lately I find that the pieces I have been playing are playful or romantic. Today however… I got nothing… And it's all because of the irritating device sitting on my coffee table that refuses to ring. Glaring at it to try and make the person I want to hear from realize I have been trying to call them all day, probably won't do any good. Sighing in disappointment, I try to turn my attention back to the guitar in my hands.

I know that something is up. I have hardly heard from her all week. On a rare day off from both the Foundation and the hospital, I have been hoping to spend some time with her but her phone is off. She isn't at home, the studio, or the restaurant. Did she get another job? It's possible but surely things are not so tough that she needs to do that, right? Her texts have been few and far between. Her responses to my own come hours later at times. _Did I do something wrong?_ I've been wracking my brain trying to think of anything that I might have said or did but come up with nothing. Finally giving up on playing anything, I stand up to put my guitar away when my cell phone finally goes off.

"Are you busy right now?" Saia texts me.

"No. Why?" _Seriously, Ji-Hoo…You have been going crazy over her all day and that is the best you can come up with?_

"Can you meet me at the park? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. I'm on my way." Inwardly I am in turmoil. The words: _We need to talk _or _I need to tell you something_ usually isn't a good sign.

**(^_^)**

Seeing her from a distance, I try to gauge her mood as I approach her. She looks anxious. Should I be worried? Looking around impatiently, she finally spots me. Her bright smile greets me when our eyes meet and I smile back. Before I know what is happening, the air is whooshing out of my lungs as she slams against me into a crushing hug. Regaining my breath, I laugh and hug her back.

"That is quite the 'Hello'. I like it." I tell her as I bury my face in her hair.

Pulling away to look up at me, she smiles. "I've missed you and I have some great news. I want you to be the first to know."

"Really? What is it?"

"I've been asked to join the Seoul Ballet Company!" Her face beams up at me.

Her dream…Something she had almost lost hope for… It's finally coming true. My heart feels so full of happiness for her it feels like it will burst. All of her hard work is finally paying off.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Grinning from ear to ear I pull her into another hug. "We need to do something to celebrate. What would you like to do?"

Pulling away, she looks thoughtful. "Can we go on a date?"

"A date?"

She nods. "Yeah! Can we go to the zoo? I've never been but I've always wanted to go."

Smiling at the curious creature in front of me, she never fails to amaze and surprise me. It's such a simple request for something so important to her.

"Of course we can but it's getting late."

"That's okay. I have to be at the restaurant soon anyways and I want to be able to spend the whole day with you. So can we go next week? I have Tuesday off. Is that okay?"

Nodding, I pull her arm thru mine as we turn to walk towards my car. Even though I am happy for her and happy that the reason she has been busy is a good one, the knot of unease in my chest still refuses to loosen. I suddenly feel like I am running out of time with her and not because of the ballet company.

_Damn it, Woo Bin! Hurry up and find that mother-fucker. I can't lose her… _


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

"Boss, he's regained consciousness. What do you want to do with him?"

"I'll be there in a minute." I tell my men. Staring at the file spread out on my desk, my head is buzzing and my gut clenches with disgust. _He's a monster… A disgusting, mother-fucking monster…_ Eon Su-Jeong's military record looks like something out of a horror flick.

Eon Su-Jeong had been part of a covert operation to infiltrate North Korea's army. Once there, the North Korean Army had trained him as an interrogator and he earned a reputation for his brutality. Once the mission was over and he was back in South Korea, his methods were used for deep black ops. He brutally tortured and disfigured people beyond recognition for information. Many of his peers were disturbed by the sheer pleasure he took in doing his job, often not even asking questions till after he had done serious damage to the person. The sick bastard seems to take the most pleasure in torturing women. The most brutal cases are all females.

His very last mission caught my attention though. It's some kind of huge multi-government cover up. He had been sent to interrogate the United States Ambassador to South Korea. The Ambassador had been summoned to testify against several very powerful officials in both governments that were under investigation for blackmail. The official that sent Su-Jeong after the Ambassador was one of the men being investigated. Su-Jeong had gone too far and killed the Ambassador but it was all quietly swept under the rug. The Ambassadors name was Isacc Caelum. Coincidence? I didn't think so. After some more digging, I confirmed that he was indeed Saia's grandfather. This whole thing just keeps getting worse. Ji-Hoo's concern for Saia is well placed and that should have been my first clue. The guy has amazing instincts.

Leaving the files on my desk for now, I head down to the basement with my men. The bookie that set up the shooting at the bar has been dealt with. He had some information about the shooters and we finally managed to get our hands on one of the assholes that shot at me & Ji-Hoo. He put up a good fight and has been unconscious for awhile. Now that he is finally awake, I want him to tell me everything he knows about Eon Su-Jeong.

His head jerks from side to side and he squints against the bright light shining on him as he tries to get his bearings. Sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, he's sporting a nasty cut above his left eye and his eye socket is disfigured. There are numerous cuts and bruises from the fight he put up when we found him. Though I guess it's nothing compared to what Su-Jeong might do to him. This isn't going to be easy and I decide on a direct approach.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, buddy. I know that you were in the same squad as Eon Su-Jeong. I know what he is and what he is capable of. I also know that someone sent you after me for asking questions about him. So let me make myself clear. Taking a shot at me was a stupid move but the fact that you shot at my friend is what really pisses me off. However, I'm willing to "forgive" this little "mistake" of yours if you tell me what I want to know about Eon Su-Jeong."

His good eye is unfocused as he blinks at me. He's old but still in great shape and obviously still keeps up with his Army training. He was in the same squad as Su-Jeong 25 years ago so that makes him an invaluable source of information but he is dangerously close to losing consciousness again.

"Ya! Are you listening to me? I don't have a whole lot of patience. Either you co-operate or you don't."

"What does it fucking matter, anyway? Either way I'm dead." he mumbles.

"Have you forgotten who I am? If you tell me what I want to know, I'll make sure Su-Jeong can never find you."

He laughs mirthlessly at me and I can hear the rattle of his lungs from the beating he took.

"It doesn't matter where you send me or what you do, if he finds out I talked to you, he will find me and he will kill me. You better just kill me now because I can guarantee that whatever you do to me will be nothing compared to what he's going to do."

"Not if I kill that mother-fucker first." I growl angrily.

"Good luck with that, son. He is the cruelest and most cunning son-of-a-bitch that I've ever met. He's good at hiding and covering his tracks. HE finds YOU but by then it's too late. You have no idea what you are up against. Whatever reason you have for going after him, just let it go. You won't survive if you don-" His voice breaks as he goes into a coughing fit and spits out blood. Watching him closely for a minute, I decide to try another tactic.

"He tried to kill his daughter." I say. I see a flash of surprise in his eye and he tries harder to focus on me.

"He tried to kill, seuwiteu pi (sweet pea)? Why?" He looks troubled and very confused but I may have found his wavering point.

"Do you know Saia-ssi?"

He nods his head dazedly. "I haven't seen her in years but she's such a kind hearted little thing even though she has him for a father. I always felt bad that he neglected her so much. She practically raised herself."

"She's my best friend's girl and I want to protect her. She doesn't deserve any more misery from that bastard. I'm asking you to help me protect her."

"…I want to but I…I don't know anything. He moves around a lot…I don't know what you want from me…" shaking his head he finally loses consciousness again and I grit my teeth in irritation. I do my best to keep a cool head. I'm making progress at least.

"Clean him up and take care of his injuries. I want him in better shape when he wakes up."

"Yes boss."

Heading back to my office, I sit down in my chair and lean my head back in frustration. This is definitely one very big fucked up situation. He may not even realize he knows something important. Even the tiniest detail could help. I just have to keep trying.

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knightly but even though you are her mother, she is of legal age and I cannot give out any information about her without her permission."

"Yes. I understand. Is there any way you could contact her for me?" I ask. The doctor looks at me thoughtfully. His name is Dr. Park and even though he seems rather stern, he has been nothing but polite to me. He's been kind enough to listen to me and Paul even though he seems busy. I am grateful for that at least. No other doctor would even speak to us about her.

"Actually, there is another doctor here who still keeps in touch with her but he's off for a couple of days. Do you have a number he can reach you at?"

"Yes! I do!" Quickly scribbling down my number, I hand it to him. "Thank you so very much Dr. Park."

"I'll be sure to give it to him when I see him." He nods and gives us a small smile before turning back to the ER. My phone starts to go off in my pocket and I start digging for it.

"Good morning, honey! What are you doing up so early?" I ask with a smile.

"I wanted to see how the search is going. Any luck?" my husband asks.

"Paul & I have been trying to talk to people at the hospital all day and we finally got one of the doctor's here to possibly give her my number. I am just afraid that she won't call me."

"You don't know that for sure. Just try and be patient. Have faith in her."

We talk for a bit before he hangs up to get ready for work and get our son to school. It's late and I'm tired. Paul walks with me back to the hotel before we go our separate ways for the night.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to go back to the states? You should be with your family. Plus there is no way of knowing when or if she will be willing to see you."

"I know but I have to try. I have to have faith in her as Scott says. Goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight."

I'm tired and my feet hurt. I'm looking forward to a hot shower and going to sleep. Kicking off my shoes at the door of my hotel room and dropping my purse on the floor, I reach for the light but a sharp pain on the back of my head makes me stumble forward before everything goes black.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Ji-Hoo probably thinks I am crazy but I don't care. I can't contain my excitement over all the animals at the Zoo. He just smiles and shakes his head from time to time, letting me drag him from one side to the other. I've never seen wild animals before except on TV so I can't help but feel like a kid in a candy store.

"Look at the Zebras, Ji-Hoo! Wow! Their stripes are so amazing!" I lean forward against the railing to get a better look. His arms slide around my waist as he presses himself against me and I feel his chest shake with laughter.

"The only thing amazing here is you." He laughs. I twist my head around to playfully kiss his chin and then return my attention to the zebras. His lips brush my temple as I lean into his embrace.

"Saia?"

"Hmmm?"

"…I love you."

I stiffen at his serious and quiet confession. Turning around in his arms, I can see his heart in his eyes. Winding my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him, I smile up into his warm chocolate gaze.

"Nado salanghae." (I love you too.) I see his amazing smile before I pull his head down to claim his lips with my own. I can't stop myself from smiling as our lips brush and tease each other. My body trembles and I feel his kiss in the depths of my soul. Every kiss we have is like this. I always feel so complete and whole in his arms. Slowly remembering where we are, I reluctantly pull away to look into his eyes.

"You're jealous that I'm paying more attention to the animals than you, huh?" I ask mischievously. His laugh is so nakedly happy that my heart jumps in my chest. His eyes are shining and he is grinning from ear to ear. _God, he is so amazing and handsome!_

"Maybe….just a little bit." He teases and leans in for another kiss.

We continue making our way through the zoo and my exuberance only increases. I have never been so happy in my whole life. _He loves me! He loves me! _my heart sings. He always shows me he loves me but it feels so amazing hearing the words too! Trying to calm down my excitement, I splash cool water on my neck in the restroom. _He's going to start thinking I'm on drugs or something if I don't calm down._ Watching myself in the mirror, I wipe the goofy grin off my face and force myself to take a deep breath. Satisfied with my composure, I nod confidently at myself and exit the restroom.

As soon as I step out, I feel a strong hand grab my arm and swing me around behind the small building. Before I can react, a hand is clamped over my mouth and I feel the cool steel of a familiar blade on my neck. My body remembers this knife all too well and I can't keep it from trembling in fear as I stare into the very angry grey eyes of my father.

**A/N: To all of my amazing readers: Thank you! ^_^ I am so very lucky to have all of you! This story is near and dear to my heart. Thanks again! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"You are going to listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I say. Do you understand me?" my father growls at me. I nod as I try to keep myself from panicking. He sees my terror and his grip over my mouth tightens.

"Do you remember when you were a kid I told you that if we ever got separated you needed to meet me at a specific place? Do you remember where it was?" Nodding again I try to understand where he is going with this.

"You will meet me there tomorrow morning at 0700 hours (military time) and between now and then, you will convince Yoon Ji-Hoo & Song Woo Bin to end all contact and interest in us both. You will do exactly what I tell you because if you don't, I will kill Yoon Ji-Hoo." Terror pulses through me and I claw desperately at his hand on my mouth. He pulls it away so I can speak but moves his grip to my throat.

"No! Daddy please! Leave him alone! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't touch him!"

"Then you will leave him. Make him hate you. I don't care what you have to do. Lose all contact with him and Song Woo Bin. If you tell them anything, the twins will pay for it."Tight bands of fear grip my chest so hard that I can barely breathe. _Dear God...not the twins too…_

"You better not be late in the morning either. Or they will suffer because of you."

I feel a single tear escape my blurry eyes as I nod in agreement. With that, he releases me and leaves. My rubbery legs can barely support me as I desperately dig out my phone and dial my Aunt's number. No one answers and it's confirmation enough... He has the twins already.

Looking around the corner of the building, I see Ji-Hoo waiting patiently for me and the pain nearly brings me to my knees. I will never see him again after today... But I have to do this. I can't let anything happen to him or the twins. I don't care what my father does to me. I love Ji-Hoo too much to let my father touch him. I have to do whatever it takes to protect Ji-Hoo.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I smile when I see her coming towards me but it falters when I look in her eyes. She is incredibly pale and her face is eerily blank, a complete opposite of what she had been moments ago. She had been so happy and so full of life… _What happened?_ Worried, I put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her face.

"Are you okay?"

She manages a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes."I'm fine. I just suddenly don't feel so good. Would it be okay if we just go back to your place and watch a movie or something?"

"Of course..." Sliding my arm around her, I walk her towards my car. Feeling her tremble and snuggle closer to me, I tighten my grip in reassurance. A shiver of unease runs down my spine but I ignore it, trying to convince myself that she's just had too much excitement for one day. _If something else is wrong, she will tell me.  
><em>  
><strong>(^_^)<strong>

**SAIA'S POV:**

On our way to Ji-Hoo's house, I desperately try to think of what I am going to do. He won't let me leave without a fight except maybe if I hurt him. I can't bring myself to lie to him. I won't. But if this is my last day with him I want to spend every second of it with him. I want to implant it in my memory so that it will sustain me for however long I survive. I'm not foolish enough to think that my father won't hurt me but I will be able to bear it as long as I know Ji-Hoo and the twins are safe.

I can feel him watching me every chance he gets from the corner of his eye as he drives. He's concerned about me, I know. My mood has done a total 180 degree turn from earlier. Of course he's worried. We are so attuned that he knows when I'm upset. What am I going to do without him? I don't want to focus on the fact that I have to leave. This is my last day with him. I want to focus only on him, as if tomorrow is never going to come. Pushing everything aside in my mind I lean across the seat and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I tell him. He looks at me in surprise and I continue. "Today is a great day. I'm having a lot of fun." He smiles and I can see a blush begin to stain his cheeks. Reaching for my hand he threads his fingers through mine and raises it up to kiss my knuckles. My heart skips a beat and I smile at him.

Yes. This is what I want. One last perfect day with the man I love. It may be selfish but I hope someday he understands.

**(^_^)**

Running my hand along the wood of his guitar, I wait for Ji-Hoo to come back with our tea. I offered to help, as usual but, as usual, he told me no. This isn't the first time I have been to his house. We have had dinner and tea here a couple of times before. We finished watching the movie on his TV awhile ago and it's starting to get late. Seeing him come in with the tea, I smile playfully at him. He grins at me and sets the tray on the coffee table.

"Can you play for me?" I ask, motioning to his guitar. He nods and after he pours the tea for both of us, picks it up and starts to play. It's a melody I have never heard him play before. It's soothing and it strikes a chord in my heart. "It's beautiful. I don't recognize it. What's it called?"

"I haven't decided yet. I play it when I think of you."

"Ji-Hoo…"

Setting the instrument aside, he reaches his hand out for me. Gently pulling me down to sit beside him, he pulls me close and presses his lips to mine. I love every bit of this. The way his lips brush against mine, the feel of his hand on my back pulling me closer, and how every touch sets my skin on fire. His tongue teases mine and I gasp as I feel a jolt of pleasure run down my spine. Our breathing becomes more ragged and our kisses become more demanding. I can feel his thumb teasing the underside of my breast through my clothes and I lean in to his touch, wanting more.

Suddenly, he pulls away. His hands slide down to rest on my waist and I look up at him in confusion. His eyes are burning with want but he is fighting to regain control. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch and I can see he's obviously just as affected by me as I am by him. I know he is trying to be a gentleman and show me respect. I love him all the more for it but all of my dreams for our future are gone. I want to make love with him just this once before I have to leave.

"It's getting late. I should take you home."

"Ani. I want to stay here with you." I quietly tell him. He swallows hard and slowly nods.

"Okay. I have plenty of room…" Wrapping my arms around his neck, I press my body against his and he seems to forget what he was saying. His eyes widen in surprise and his grip tightens on my waist. I can feel the excitement radiating off of him. Looking deep into his eyes I can feel my emotions trying to claw their way to the surface but I won't let them. Tonight is about us. It's not about my father or anything else.

"I don't want to be apart from you tonight Ji-Hoo. I want to belong to you. I love you. Make love to me." I say quietly.

I can see he is fighting to resist even as his left hand slides under my shirt to draw circles on my lower back. His hand feels so good against my skin and I arch into his touch, pressing my breasts harder into his chest.

"Saia… god I love you too." He groans before his lips come crashing down on mine.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I have tried so hard to stay in control but with her one small move, my control has snapped. _I love her with every beat of my heart and I want her so badly. I need her._

Every kiss and every touch is fueling my desire. Every moan, every sigh is beautiful music to my ears. Feeling her soft lips on my ear, I finally gain a little bit of sanity to realize the awkwardness of our position. She straddles me on the couch in my living room with her hips sinfully close to mine. We are still fully clothed but our hands our hungrily exploring each other's skin beneath the fabric. Reluctantly releasing her bra-clad breast and my vise grip on her waist, I pull away to look at her.

Her eyes are so full of love and desire that it takes my breath away. _She loves me. _This precious woman…My heart's song… my life… We have become so intertwined that I can no longer imagine my life without her. I want to make her mine with every fiber of my being. I want to see her everyday and sleep beside her every night.

Sliding my hands down to her hips, I quickly stand up while holding her close to me. She wraps her legs around my waist and grips my shoulders tightly as she lets out a squeal of laughter. Giving her a wicked smile, I walk quickly to my room with her in my arms before falling on the bed with her. Careful not to crush her I lean on my elbows so that I can stare at the beautiful, smiling woman beneath me. Her soft hands explore my face as I watch her, mesmerized by her happy, loving expression. My heart is complete. At last I am finally whole.

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

My head hurts. _Where am I?_ A woman's screams are jarring me back to reality. She sounds like she is in agony. Prying my eyes open, I am horrified by what I see. I try to scream but realize I am gagged and tied to a chair. I can't move. I recognize Su-Jeong immediately. He hasn't changed except for his graying hair and he is stripping the skin off of the woman in front of him. Blood is pouring out of her open wounds. I can see the muscles of her arms pulse with blood from her heartbeat and I feel the bile rise in my throat. Clamping my eyes shut, I try not to vomit. Tears are running down my face and I am choking on my sobs in terror as her screams of pain finally start to die down. _God please…please have mercy on her. Let her lose consciousness_. The only sounds I can hear now are my own sobs and the sickening sound of flesh being peeled from muscle.

"Damn it…" I hear Su-Jeong mutter. His footsteps approach me and I begin to shake with fear. "Why did you have to wake up now? You almost ruined my surprise."

Untying me from the chair, he roughly pulls me up and begins dragging me away. Too scared to open my eyes, I let him pull me along till I hear a door open and he shoves me forward. Losing my balance, I hit the floor hard. The door closes and I hear the click of a lock before I cautiously open my eyes. The room is dark. The only light is filtering in through the bottom of the door I just came through. Desperately trying to free my hands, I begin struggling with the ropes.

"You shouldn't do that. Daddy will punish you." I hear a soft voice whisper. Forcing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I make out the forms of two small children in the room with me. The voice came from the boy and the girl is staring at me, wide eyed. They stand up and come towards me, tiny hands grabbing my arms to help me sit up against the wall. I nod gratefully to them and lean my head back. From what I can make out, they don't look much like their father. Why are they here?

"He won't be back for awhile." the little girl says and sits down next to me. There are so many questions I want to ask them but I can see they are too scared of their father to untie the gag on my mouth. "You remind me of Eonni. I miss her." She says and leans her tiny frame against mine. My own fear is forgotten over my worry for these children. They are Saia's siblings so I am connected to them in a small way. I know what he is capable of and that he hates me but these children are innocent. What could he possibly have planned for us?

**A/N: I just want to remind my readers that there is obviously a lot of reasons why this story is rated M but if you don't like sex scenes, please skip the next chapter. ^^**

**As always, I want to thank everyone for reading. You are the best! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I love Ji-Hoo's eyes. They reveal more of what he feels than people realize. His face is calm as he looks down at me but I can see the desire and the love burning in those chocolate orbs. It's addicting looking into them. Maybe it's because we are so tightly linked to each other. There doesn't have to be a lot of words for us to understand each other anymore.

Even though I had slept with Kang Woo, it was always uncomfortable for me and quick. I have heard that it can be pleasurable but I have never experienced it. I know that with Ji-Hoo it will be different. I have already felt pleasure at his mere touch. My body is beginning to hum with excitement as I caress his face, memorizing every detail.

He leans down and kisses me. It's so soft and sweet, full of our tenderness for each other. Deepening the kiss, I feel his right hand slide down to caress the back of my jean-clad thigh and my hands slide beneath his shirt. We break apart long enough to pull his shirt over his head before his lips return hungrily to mine. His hands slide beneath my shirt and we break apart again to remove it as I avert my gaze from his. I can feel him looking at me and I am nervous of what he thinks. His hand is shaking as he begins to softly trace the scars on my torso and I finally manage to look at him. His eyes are suspiciously wet as he replaces his hand with his lips and I sigh in pleasure. He kisses each scar reverently, tracing them with his tongue and my eyes begin to burn at the pure sweetness of his gesture.

Giving the last scar a lingering kiss, he suddenly runs his tongue from my navel all the way up to my collarbone and I can't help the peel of laughter that escapes my lips before his smiling mouth captures mine again. Pulling him closer, he finally lowers himself on top of me and I gasp as his hot bare chest singes my skin. Loving the feel of him, I wrap my legs back around him and explore his back with my hands. Feeling his hot, hard length pressing against me through our jeans, I involuntarily arch my hips against his. He groans at my movement and pulls his mouth away from mine to place sucking kisses on my collarbone. His hand slides beneath me to unclasp my bra and it quickly disappears.

His teasing mouth makes its way down my chest before he raises his head to study my breasts with his intent gaze. He grazes his tongue over my nipple and my head falls back in pleasure as he begins to suckle on my breast. Each pull of his mouth is sending pulsing heat to the juncture of my thighs and when I feel like I can hardly take anymore, he switches to my left breast and shows it the same blissful attention. I can't keep still or keep the gasps and sighs from escaping my mouth. My hands are exploring every part of him that I can reach. As my hands run along his back, his muscles flex and jump at my touch. His breath hitches and his mouth releases my breast so that he can pull away to watch my hands on him as I begin exploring his abdomen.

He has an amazing body. My curious fingers trace every inch of his chest, loving the feel of his hard, tan skin beneath my hands. Raising myself up, I place a soft kiss over his heart and he suddenly rolls, pulling me with him so that I am on top of him, his arms tightly around me. Smiling playfully at him, I lock my eyes with his and lick his nipple. His pupils dilate and his breathing becomes ragged as I trail sucking wet kisses across his chest before running my tongue across his other nipple. His hands fist in my hair and he tugs me back up to his impatient lips. As he hungrily devours my mouth, his hands reach for the button on my jeans. I feel his hands slide down my hips and past my butt, taking my jeans along with them. Once they are gone, he rolls so that I am beneath him again and my hands reach for the button of his jeans. He begins to pull away from me and I whimper in protest.

"I'll be" (kiss) "right back." He whispers between kisses. He stands up to go in his bathroom and when he returns, his jeans are gone and he drops a condom on the nightstand. Crawling back onto the bed in only his boxer briefs, he props himself up on his elbow to look at me. His right hand runs from my cheek along the side of my body, all the way down to my knee while his eyes take in every inch of me. Clad only in my lacy underwear, I should feel embarrassed but I don't. His loving gaze makes me feel warm and unafraid.

"You are so beautiful." He says and I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "Even your breasts turn pink when you blush." He chuckles which causes me to turn even redder. Sliding a leg between mine, he leans down and nuzzles my ear. "I like it." He says before he nibbles on my lobe.

His hands and mouth drive me wild as he caresses and teases me. Learning quickly, I do the same to him, earning sighs and moans from him. When my hands brush across his hard length beneath his boxers, he groans and lightly bites my shoulder. I gasp in surprise and he runs his tongue over the "wound" before he places sucking kisses down my chest. He continues down till he reaches my naval and while his tongue delves into it, his hands slide my underwear down my legs and tosses them away. He nuzzles my wet heat and I shiver when I feels his breath on me.

"Ji-Hoo…" I moan and he crawls back up to capture my lips. I rub my leg against his, loving the feel of his bare skin. I don't know when he got rid of his boxers but when I feel his completely naked skin beneath my roaming hands, I try to pull him down to me. He keeps himself straddled above me and I hear the rustle of foil as he reaches for the condom. Finally lowering his body on top of mine, his weight feels so good and my body fits perfectly against his. We break off our kiss and he rubs his nose playfully against mine. We are both breathing heavily and his eyes are glowing with love and heat. _How did I get so lucky to be with this amazing man?_

Our eyes remain locked with each other as he enters me and I bite my lip at the discomfort. It's been awhile for me and my body isn't used to it. His body is shaking from the effort of restraining himself as he gives me time to adjust to him. After the discomfort subsides, I marvel at how good he feels inside of me. Arching my hips to feel more of him, he begins to move and my hips match each of his thrusts. Our sighs, pants, moans, and gasps fill the room as we move in perfect harmony. A dance so sweet and unlike anything I have ever experienced before. Our legs entangle, our hands caress, our lips kiss, and our fingers intertwine as he drives wave after wave of pleasure crashing through me. Our bodies glisten with sweat and his copper locks begin to stick to his forehead as our movements become more urgent. Feeling an unbearable tightness building in my body, I dig my nails into his back desperate for release but it continues to build higher and higher.

"Oh god…" I moan. "Ji-Hoo-ah…"

His pants are heavy in my ear as he sucks on the spot between my neck and shoulder, his favorite spot. But at the sound of his name, his lips come crashing down on mine. Sliding a hand beneath my hips, he lifts them up so that his thrusts go even deeper and I tighten my legs around his waist. His other hand places mine besides my head and laces our fingers together. His thrusts are harder and faster, each one continuing to push me higher and higher. With one particularly hard thrust I finally climax, my cries of pleasure muffled against his lips. My back arches as I clamp down around him and he comes with me. His groans vibrate through my mouth as his tongue continues caress mine. His grip tightens on my hand and his hips continue to thrust though less urgent as the waves of pleasure continue to pulse through us. As our climaxes finally come to an end, he releases my mouth to lean his forehead against mine as our bodies finally become still against each other.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

Our eyes are closed and our hearts are pounding against each other in perfect time as we simply enjoy the feel and sound of one another. My free hand runs languidly up and down his spine making him shiver. His right hand caresses the back of my thigh as we try to catch our breath. After a few minutes, he moves to lift himself off of me but I tighten my grip on him.

"I don't want to crush you." He says.

"You aren't. Your weight feels good." Brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes with my free hand, I smile up at him. "We both could use a shower though."

He chuckles as his eyes sparkle down into mine. He releases my hand to slide it underneath me and sits up taking me with him. Gripping his shoulders and keeping my legs wrapped around him, he stands up with me in his arms and carries me to the bathroom. With one last quick kiss, he finally slides out of me, and lowers my feet to the ground in front of the shower. My legs feel like rubber as I step inside and start the water. Looking over my shoulder for him, I notice him quietly leave and my heart sinks in disappointment.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

My heart is so full that it feels like it will burst. _We made love! Incredible love!_ I never knew it could be like this. Every sensation had practically overwhelmed me and it had taken every ounce of strength I had to not come as soon as I entered her. Our bodies had fused together and moved as one, as if our bodies already knew each other. Her taste and scent lingers on my skin. She always smells like coconut and rain, so fresh and clean. It's addicting, she is addicting. I can't get enough of her.

She steps into the shower and I quickly move to the trashcan to peel of the condom before I join her when I hear my phone go off. If it wasn't for the late hour I would have ignored it but it could be important. So with one last look at the gorgeous woman in the shower, I slip out to check it.

"Ji-Hoo, we need to meet up tomorrow. Let's have lunch." Woo Bin text me. I quickly send my agreeing reply and turn my phone off, anxious to get back to Saia.

Her eyes are closed as she lets the water pound on her beautiful skin and I quickly close the distance between us. Wrapping my arms around her, I brush her lips with mine in soft quick kisses before walking her backwards so we can share the spray of water. I keep her close to me, our skin touching wherever possible as she pushes my wet hair out of my eyes. I can't stop looking at her, touching her, kissing her… even as I guiltily trace my fingers over the fresh bruises I caused on her neck and body I can't stop myself from wanting more.

Looking into her eyes, I see a shadow of sadness as she looks at me and the bands across my chest tighten. Concerned, I cup her face in my hands before she can look away from me but whatever she was thinking about is gone and all I see is her smile before she brings my mouth crashing down on hers. Our kiss is filled with impatience and urgency as she pulls me closer. Desperate, I push her against the wall of the shower, our mouths devouring and our hands touching every part of each other. I'm already painfully erect again and when her curious hands grip my cock, I lose control. Lifting her up in my arms, I press her back against the wall as her legs wrap around my hips and her arms grip my shoulders. She cries out against my mouth as I enter her. Her wet heat welcomes me with every thrust. Breaking our kiss, I suck on her jaw line and throat, loving the sweet taste of her skin. Her moans and gasps fuel my need and she meets my urgent pace thrust for thrust.

"Oh god…" she moans as I suck on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder…It's my favorite. I love the sound she makes every time I tease this spot. She claws at my back, desperate for release. "Ji-Hoo-ah…please…"

Pulling out from her almost completely, I slam back inside of her and she cries out as she climaxes in my arms. Her body pulses tightly around me and I explode inside of her with a groan. My head drops to her shoulder as my hips jerk against hers in my release. Breathing hard, I continue to hold her as we try to catch our breath.

I feel her chest rumble with laughter and I pull away to look at her. Her glowing face looks up at me as she cups my cheeks with her hands and gives me a smacking kiss on the lips.

"You are amazing, Yoon Ji-Hoo."

I look at her in surprise before my laughter joins with hers.

**(^_^)**

_She looks incredibly sexy in just my T-shirt. I will never wash it again. _Saia's huge yawn makes me smile as I watch her. Her head is on my shoulder as we lay in my bed to finally get some sleep. It isn't my bed anymore though. It's OUR bed. She belongs here with me.

"Saia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Move in with me."

She raises her head to look at me, her face is covered in shock. She doesn't say anything but lays her head back down on my shoulder. Her silence stings but it was sudden. She just needs time to get used to the idea. I know that we love each other and that we want to be together. She will be safer here with me too. We can talk about it more in the morning though. She needs to sleep but I don't want to. I can tell something isn't quite right. I want to watch over her as she gets some rest but after this amazing day, I'm exhausted. She snuggles closer to me and her warmth is making me drowsy. Turning my head to bury my face in her hair, I finally let my body succumb to a blissful sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Every morning for the past 15 years I have woken up at 5 o'clock. My body has been trained to do it by my father and I also have to be up early for my ballet practice. I don't need alarms or even a lot of sleep anymore. I just wake up. But this morning is different from all the others. This one, I have to break the heart of the man I love and leave him to save his life.

As I wake up I feel his deep, steady breathing and I'm grateful that he is still sound asleep. Lifting my head from his shoulder, I reluctantly pull away from his warmth and it feels like I am ripping off a piece of myself. Careful to keep my emotions in check and clad only in my underwear & his T-shirt, I search for the rest of my clothes that are scattered around the floor. My body is sore from the night before and my movements are awkward as I try to be as quiet as I can.

I dress quickly and use my phone to call a cab while being sure not to wake the sleeping soul in the next room. I'm afraid that he will wake up and stop me. I have to leave the cell phone he gave me here. It can be traced and they would easily find me. I wrack my brain with what I should write to him. I know that if I break his heart, Woo Bin might stop looking for us but it will probably only piss him off more than anything. I really have no way of knowing but even if it only delays Woo Bin, it will be enough for my father to escape and keep Ji-Hoo safe. Looking at the block of sticky notes on his desk, I know that even now when I need to I can't lie to Ji-Hoo. So keeping it simple and honest I scribble a few sentences on one, stick it to my phone, and leave it on his desk so that he can find it.

Grabbing my purse, I finally venture one last look at him. His peaceful, dreaming face makes my eyes burn and my throat tighten. My heart screams with longing and I am dangerously close to breaking apart. Steeling myself, I tear my eyes away and walk out of his house for the last time. Before I reach the street, the cab pulls up in front of his gate. Climbing in the backseat, I give the driver directions before I finally allow reality to sink in. Choking on bitter sobs, I curl into a ball on the seat and let the pain wash over me. My heart is completely shattered and I bite my fist in agony. _I will never see him again… or hear him… or feel him… _The cab driver watches me worriedly from his rearview mirror but I ignore him, totally oblivious to anything but my pain and the pain I will cause Ji-Hoo.

He will be devastated… After everything he has already been through, I am only going to cause him greater pain_. But he will be alive… _Will he? Truly? Or will he sink into himself and disappear? That isn't living… I wish he had never met me.He was doing fine without me. He was safe…_ But he doesn't see it that way. We made each other happy. I saved his life as much as he saved mine…_ My heart and mind fight against each other and only make me cry harder. I was foolish to think that the memories of making love with him would help sustain me through the loneliness without him. It only showed me what I could never have. _IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S SO FUCKING UNFAIR!_

My gut-wrenching sobs continue until there is nothing left inside of me but emptiness. When the cab finally stops at our destination, I get out and face my future alone. The cab disappears around the corner and only then does my father step out of the shadows to approach me. I'm not afraid this time. I will do whatever it takes to keep this monster away from Ji-hoo and the twins. I don't resist when he presses the drug-soaked cloth against my face. Instead I breathe in deeply, grateful for the numbing darkness that overtakes me.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

Stirring in my restful sleep, I smile as I remember the night before. I immediately feel the loss of her not being in my arms and reach for her…but my hand only finds emptiness and her side of the bed is cold. Suddenly very awake, my eyes snap open as I sit up. Blinking, I try to adjust to the brightness of my room as I jump up and make my way to the bathroom but she isn't there. Her clothes are gone and panic begins to set in. Reaching for my phone, I power it back on as I search the house looking for her. All of her things are gone. Dialing her number, I hear her phone go off and I follow the sound. It's sitting on my desk, a note stuck to the screen and my hand shakes as I reach for it.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry… Goodbye"

Shaking my head, I read it over and over in disbelief. I suddenly can't breathe. Crippling pain is coursing through my body. My heart shatters and I fall to my knees, my hand claws at the pain in my chest. _NO! NO, GOD! PLEASE NO! _I don't understand! How can she do this to me? It's too much! Squeezing my eyes shut, I cry out in pain but it sounds more like a sob than anything. _I LOVE YOU! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!_ _YOU LOVE ME TOO, DAMN IT! You...love me…_

My heart begins to calm as my mind starts to take over. No. It doesn't make sense. I know that what we have is real and I know that she wants to be with me. I can see it in her eyes. Something happened…There is something she isn't telling me. When she had come back from the restroom at the Zoo yesterday something had definitely been wrong. I had let it go, believing that if it was serious she would tell me.

My memories of our time together play through my mind. We were happy. Every smile, every touch, every look, and every laugh proves it. What changed?

"_I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." _ Her words from the night of Woo Bin's dinner party haunt me and my blood runs cold. How far would she be willing to go? Why would she leave me? There is only one answer.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I hiss angrily. He used me. Eon Su-Jeong used me to get to her. He must have threatened her to leave me or he would come after me. Grabbing my phone, I dial Boo Ki's number.

When she answers the phone all I hear is a groan.

"…Boo Ki-ssi?...Are you okay?"

"…No. Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour? Did Saia forget something?"

"Is she there?"

"…No. I thought she was with you." I can hear the concern in her voice and she is fully awake now.

"She didn't come home this morning?"

"I'll check…" I hear movement as she goes to look. "No. She's not here. All of her stuff is still here though. What happened?"

"Call me if you hear from her." I tell her and I hang up. Reality begins to sink in and my heart starts to pound as I dial Woo Bin's number.

"Yobosayeo?" he answers groggily.

My throat suddenly tightens and I can't speak.

"Ya! Ji-Hoo-ah!"

"He has her Woo Bin." I quietly say, my voice breaking.

"…I'm sending my men to come get you." He hangs up but I can tell he is already in action.

I'm torn between anger and fear. I'm angry that she didn't tell me what is going on, angry that Su-Jeong won't leave her alone, and afraid of what he is going to do to her or what may come of her if I don't reach her in time.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I gasp in surprise as the cold water wakes me up. I'm tied to a tree and my father is filling up another bucket of water to throw on me. I hate this. How many times had he done this to me on the rare occasions I did something wrong as a kid? At least the weather is warm. It makes it easier to handle but the water is still cold. I'm better prepared for the next one as it hits me. My eyes start to blur as the water runs into them and I blink against the burning sensation.

"You let him fucking touch you…" he growls at me. "Haven't I taught you any sense of loyalty?" _You were hardly ever around! You barely taught me anything. _Not wanting to anger him I keep quiet. He grabs my chin and turns my head to get a closer look at the bruises on my neck. I didn't have time to try and cover them up before I left. They are pretty obvious. I'm not surprised he noticed them.

"Now I have to try and clean him off of you!" He yells angrily at me. "Stupid bitch! What did I tell you? Make him hate you! Drive him away! Instead you lured him in even more!"

"He does hate me! He won't come looking for me! I did exactly what you wanted me to so there is no reason for you to hurt him!"

He snorts in disgust and cuts my shirt off with his knife. He removes my jeans and I am left sitting in only my underwear and my bra. Grabbing a rough sponge, he begins to scrub my skin raw. I flinch from the pain but don't try to pull away. The ropes on my wrists hurt more than anything. My skin is burning and I can feel it starting to cut into me. Once he is done scrubbing me, he fills up the bucket again and splashes me. It stings a lot worse on my raw skin, especially in the places that he scrubbed till it bled.

"Can I see the twins?"

"Ani."

"Please… I won't ask for anything else."

He leaves me tied to the tree in my undergarments and I know the routine all too well. He will leave me here till I'm dry or till tomorrow, whichever works best for him. I have no idea where we are. I can see a lake peeking through the trees and the only building I see is the one my dad went into. I wonder how long I've been here and how Ji-Hoo is doing. He probably does hate me by now for breaking his heart. A part of me knows that he probably won't let me go that easily but I ignore it. It doesn't matter either way. I'm all alone now.

As the sun starts to sink behind the trees, I shiver against the cold. Exhausted, cold, and hungry I see my father come back for me. He unties me from the tree and yanks me up to me feet. My numb legs struggle to keep up with him as he drags me towards the building. He pulls me into an empty room and hands me a pair of clothes.

"Put these on and eat." He nods at some bread and water on the floor before he leaves. The door locks behind him and I sink to the floor in dispair.

**(^_^)**

He wakes me up with a foot in my gut. His fists follow and I try to protect my head with my arms. I don't cry out. I haven't since I was a child. These kinds of beatings are a part of life with my father. I refuse to give in to the pain. I refuse to let him see how much he is hurting me. Detaching myself from the pain, I focus my heart and mind on Ji-Hoo. All of our memories blur together in my head till all I see are his gorgeous eyes before my body can finally take no more and falls into darkness.

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? I have lost all track of time in this prison. I leave it once a day to use the restroom with Su-Jeong watching my every move. Why am I still alive? Isn't the whole point of capturing me to finish what he started 15 years ago? I try asking him what he wants and where our daughter is but he never answers me. The children run and hover in the corner whenever he comes in, the boy always keeps his sister behind him. They spend most of their time with him but they are terrified of Su-Jeong.

Today he comes for me and ties me to the chair I was in when I first arrived. A new girl is in the place of the one I saw that day. Her arms are tied in leather straps between two beams and her head hangs unconsciously against her chest. All of her weight hangs on her arms and her legs barely touch the floor. Her long hair covers her face but I can see that Su-Jeong has beaten her badly. He slaps her cheeks till she finally opens her eyes. She lifts her head and her eyes try to focus. A deep purple bruise is forming around her left eye, her lips are swollen from a busted lip, and blood runs down the side of her face from an unseen cut.

Su Jeong turns to me. "You wanted to see her. You have been looking for her all these years. Don't you even recognize your own daughter?" He sneers at me. Her shock mirror's my own as our eyes meet again for the first time since she was 9 years old. She tears her eyes away from me to look at her father.

"Wait… What do you mean? She's been looking for me?" she asks hoarsely.

Still gagged, I nod my head fervently in agreement. Tears blur my eyes and stream down my face. _She never knew._ I try to take in every detail of her as her eyes return to mine.

"…Mom?... Is it really you?"

**A/N: Surprise! Fast update, I know. I hope you don't mind. ^_^ I am getting more anxious myself even though I know what's going to happen. Haha! That's the plus side of writing a story I enjoy reading too. Thank you as always for reading my story! It really makes me happy! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**BOO KI'S POV:**

It's been days since she left and I am beginning to lose hope. I know I shouldn't. She is my best friend. But after Woo Bin told me and the F4 members what a monster Saia's father truly is, I honestly don't know if they will be able to find her. Rubbing my eyes in exhaustion, I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance up to see Woo Bin looking at me. Handsome is hardly the right word to describe the Mafia Prince. Charming, sexy, and dangerous are accurate descriptions but after meeting him a few days ago I have come to see that he is also honest, kind, and fiercely loyal. It's reassuring to know that people like him care about my friend. He gives me a small smile and squeezes my shoulder.

"You should try to get some rest. I'll wake you if we find anything."

I nod but glance worriedly at the man searching through the files on Woo Bin's desk. "What about him? He's hardly slept. He won't be any good to her if he collapses."

"Ji-Hoo won't listen to anyone right now. He's in total lockdown mode."

"Lockdown mode?"

"Yeah. He shuts out anyone or anything that doesn't involve what he's focused on. It's great for his music but can be a real pain in the ass for everything else." He says shaking his head. "Don't worry. If he doesn't get some rest in a couple of hours, I'll bring in the 'big guns'."

"Huh?"

"I'll get Jan Di to come make him get some rest." He grabs my hand and pulls me up from my chair. "Come on. Let me show you to a room so that you can get some sleep."

Minutes later I am in the prettiest room I have ever seen but I hardly notice it. My hand still tingles from Woo Bin's and I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. _I understand now why so many girls fall all over him. _I push my short red hair behind my ears and touch my burning cheeks. This isn't like me. I need to get a grip and focus. He's engaged, a Chaebol, and the only reason I am here is for Saia.

I miss her. I just want her back. Crawling under the covers of the bed, I hug a pillow close to me and pray that this is all just a horrible dream.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I feel a soft hand brush my cheek and I open my eyes. Saia brushes my hair off my face and smiles down at me. My heart pounds as she leans down and brushes her lips against mine. Reaching for her, I pull her down to deepen the kiss. I can feel her in my arms, taste her on my lips, and her scent envelopes me in a warm embrace. Her sweet laughter vibrates through my mouth and against my chest. It was all just a horrible dream... She's here with me in my bed... She never left. Relief washes over me as I hold her tightly against me and hungrily devour her mouth. My hand slides underneath her shirt to her bare back but it's soaking wet. Pulling away from her, I look at my hand and it's covered in blood. I watch in horror as blood starts running out of her mouth and she starts to choke while her shirt becomes drenched in blood.

Sitting up I gasp for air and try to grab her but she's gone. Looking around, I realize I'm all alone in a bedroom at Woo Bin's house and she is still missing... This is why I don't want to sleep. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I prop my elbows on them, and bury my face in my hands. The more days that pass without finding her, the more realistic and horrible the dreams get. Sleep has become my worst enemy. My dreams are of her and they wrap me in despair. I'm always trying to reach for her, always trying to hold on tightly to her but she's never here. There are even times I could swear I hear her voice when I'm awake. I'm going crazy. It's been two weeks... Yet it feels like an eternity. I am so lost. A huge chunk of me is missing and my whole world has become dark.

I hear a soft knock on the door and ignore it. I just want to be alone.

"Sunbae?" I hear Jan Di's voice as her hand touches my shoulder. I jerk away from her and roll out of bed. Moving towards a window, I brace my arms on it and let my chin fall to my chest. I don't want to even look at her. She still has power over me and the others know it. They always send her when they can't get through to me. I don't need this right now.

"What is it, Jan Di-ah?" I ask quietly.

"I want you to come to dinner with me."

I shake my head in disbelief. I must not have heard her right. How can I think about food or leaving at a time like this?

"Geum Jan Di, you can't be serious."

"Sunbae, you need to get out of this house. It's just for a couple of hours. We will have our phones with us. If anything happens, Woo Bin will call us."

"Ani." 

"Sunbae, the best thing you can do for her right now is to take care of yourself. It's what she wants. She wouldn't have left if she didn't care about what happens to you."

"Take care of myself? How the hell can I do that when she may be dying somewhere? I can barely breathe without her." I say hoarsely. My grip on the window tightens and I squeeze my eyes closed trying to block out the memory of my dream.

"Come on, Sunbae. I'm hungry. I'm not eating without you." She says. I feel her hands pull on my arm. Of course she has to say that. She knows I always want to make sure she's fed. Giving a resigned sigh, I finally look down at her worried face.

"Let me get cleaned up first."

She nods but stops me before I move away.

"We will find her. I know it." she says confidently.

Pulling her into a friendly hug, I am grateful for her comfort but my heart still feels heavy. Even my dearest friend cannot help me this time. But I try my best to pull myself together.

"Thank you, Jan Di-ah."

She leaves to wait for me downstairs and I stare at the man in the mirror above the sink. My sunken cheeks and the dark purple circles under my eyes enhance the haunted look on my face. What would Saia think if she saw me right now? She would probably be irritated. She would raise one of her eyebrows and give me the look that says: "You're in trouble." Shaking my head I splash water on my face and reach for a toothbrush. What I wouldn't give to see that look right now or even have her angry at me, as long as she was just HERE.

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

This is a fucking nightmare. For two weeks I've hardly had any sleep hunting for this bastard and I feel no closer to finding him than I did when Saia disappeared. _At least Ji-Hoo seems to be resting for the moment. _After JanDi had dragged him out to eat for a little while, he came back and started going over more files. He finally passed out in his chair almost an hour ago. I can tell he isn't sleeping well so I am beginning to understand why he pushes himself till he passes out. Then he doesn't dream. My eyes wander over to another chair and the woman sleeping there.

Boo Ki is an amazing and intelligent woman. She's been very helpful with the military records. She even pointed out inconsistencies that show the documents were tampered with at some point. To what extent, no one knows but it seems like all locations for Su-Jeong and his squad's training were altered with fake ones. Ji-Hoo has been going over the entire squad's records, trying to find the original locations. So far the only ones we have found were empty and haven't been used for some time. We have to keep looking though. It's the best hope we have for now along with the Su-Jeong's team mate I still have locked up downstairs.

Boo Ki stirs in her sleep and her short hair falls over her eyes. Standing up I walk over to her and brush it off her face but she turns her face into my palm at my touch. I freeze in surprise and watch her big doe eyes flutter open to look at me. My throat suddenly goes dry as my eyes lock with hers and clearing my throat I quickly remove my hand in embarrassment.

"You can't be comfortable sleeping here. You should go lay down in your room." I tell her. She stands up and stretches her arms above her head as I turn away to go back to my desk.

"Ani. I really need to go home and get ready for work."

"How can you work when she is missing like this?"

"Because it's what Saia would want." She says quietly. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to stay here and keep looking till we find her. But she made me promise when we were kids that if anything happened to her I would keep going to school, keep working, and keep living. We have never had the luxury of money to just drop everything in our grief. For us, life has to go on for us to survive." I nod my head appreciatively at her. _She's beautiful, smart, and wise. _

"What time do you get off? I'll make sure someone comes to get you."

She gives me a small smile but shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. I need to start driving my own car again."

"I'll take you then." Ji-Hoo says as he stands up. I didn't even notice that he was awake. "I need to stop by the Foundation and check up on things."I look at him in surprise. He has hardly left my house since my men brought him here the day of Saia's disappearance. "Boo Ki is right. If Saia finds out I've been neglecting the Foundation she will be very upset with me."

I look at Boo Ki in wonder. She gives him a small smile and I wonder what her full smile looks like. One of my men knocks on the door as they go to leave and Ji-Hoo pauses to listen to him.

"Boss, you should come downstairs. He's asking for you. He says it's important."

"He's said that a lot of times and it never amounts to anything." I sigh irritably.

"He's asking for a map too. He says he thinks he remembers a place that Su-Jeong may be using to hide."

Now that IS interesting. I stand up to follow him downstairs with Ji-Hoo and Boo Ki close on my heels. Normally I wouldn't let anyone besides my men downstairs but I know that these two won't take no for an answer.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I don't understand. He beats me in front of my mother then nurses my wounds only to turn around and do it again after I heal. What is the point? It upsets my mother and he seems to take some kind of sick pleasure out of it but how long does he plan to do this? My body can only take so much. I don't even know how long it's been. Everything has blurred together.

Today is different though. My mother still sits in the same chair in front of me and I am still strapped to the two beams but he has that crazy gleam in his eye again. He pulls a table close to me and begins placing different surgical instruments on it along with several different tools, straps, and pliers.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" I whisper. I can't keep the panic from my voice as I watch him.

"I never wanted her." He says to my mother. "You knew that and yet you still had her. Then you had the nerve to think that you could leave me. So I took what was most precious to you. Her." He says pointing to me. "YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME AND BETRAY ME WITH ANOTHR MAN! YOU ARE MY WIFE! MINE! I will teach you what it means to betray me by once again taking away what is most precious to you, piece by piece..."


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Wait daddy! Wait!"

"SHUT UP!" He yells at me. Grabbing what looks like a mallet off the table, he swings it at my right shoulder and I cry out in pain as I feel it dislocate. I can hear my mother's muffled shouts as my body contorts with pain. I start to dry heave as my stomach rolls in protest and I'm glad I have an empty stomach. I've had many dislocated joints from ballet but it still doesn't make it any less painful.

My father ties a leather strap painfully tight on my left arm just below my armpit. It's so tight it feels like it is cutting off my circulation. My right shoulder is still throbbing in pain and I don't see my father pick up the scalpel. But I feel it. I can't stop the scream of pain as he cuts my arm from beneath the strap all the way to my elbow. He makes another incision on the other side and one more beneath the strap to connect the two. I desperately try to pull away from the pain but my feet barely touch the floor and my dislocated shoulder is useless. The pain is excruciating and tears flow freely down my cheeks. He stops and I pray that it's over but then he starts to peel my skin away from my muscle and I scream again. It's too much. I have never felt pain like this before. The sickening sound only makes me cry harder and I hear my mother's muffled screams as well. In so much pain, I don't realize he has stopped. I don't hear the alarm go off from the computer on his desk. Blood is dripping off my arm and I'm grateful that the strap is tied so tight to slow my blood loss.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. His face is contorted with rage. "I told you not to say anything! I guess you don't care about what happens to the twins after all!"

"...What? What do you mean? I didn't tell anyone!" I say thickly. Trying to keep conscious, I focus harder on his face.

"Bullshit! Why the fuck is someone coming here then?" he roughly ties a towel around the wound on my arm but leaves the leather strap in place.

"I don't know! I've never lied to you, you know that! Why would I start now?" He unties me from the beams and I sink to the ground in pain. My legs are unable to support my weight. I know that whoever is coming has to be Woo Bin and Ji-Hoo. The part of me that always knew Ji-Hoo wouldn't let me go finally realizes just how right I'd been.

My father goes over and speaks to my mother but I can't hear what he is saying. Using every bit of strength I have, I slam my right shoulder against one of the beams to pop it back in place. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I slump against it, grateful to have the joint back in place. My father roughly pulls me up and I notice my mother still tied to the chair. He is taking me and leaving her.

"Mom, please! Look after the twins!" I try to tell her as he tie's my hands behind my back. "And don't let Ji-Hoo come after me! Please! I beg you! Don't let him come after me!" I shout as my father drags me towards the back of the building.

My right shoulder still throbs. My left arm is numb with pain and slick with blood. The towel he wrapped around it is quickly becoming soaked. He roughly throws me into the back seat of an SUV and begins tying my feet together. I look out the side window to see people getting out of another SUV in the distance. I stare in shock as I see a copper haired man climb out of the car and watch the others enter the building. _JI-HOO! _my heart cries out. He pauses and my heart starts to pound as I hungrily take in every detail of him that I can see from this distance. He tilts his head and suddenly looks at me. I know he can't see me through the tinted window but I start to panic as I realize that if he catches us, my father will kill him.

"Daddy, they are coming! We have to go! Now!" I tell him desperately. He sees my panic and knots the rope around my ankles before closing the door. I look up one last time to see Ji-Hoo and Woo Bin running towards us before my father starts the car and takes off.

I breathe in a sigh of relief that we left in time. _I'm sorry, Ji-Hoo. Will this ever end? Will you ever be safe?_ Maybe only when I'm dead but even then, this monster will never stop. My father is going to kill me. It's just a matter of when. I watch him drive and I suddenly realize that I have to stop him. It's the only way to protect Ji-Hoo once and for all. If am going to die anyway, it may as well be on my terms and not my fathers.

Sliding behind him on the back seat, I brace my back against it, pull my knees up to my chest and kick the back of his headrest with everything I've got. His head jerks forward and slams into the steering wheel. The car swerves and suddenly the whole world is upside down. I feel my body become weightless before my head makes contact with a hard surface and I blackout.

**(^_^) **

I groan as my left arm screams in pain from the wound. Raising my head, I can hardly see. The SUV is upside down and I realize in horror we are underwater. Struggling to see where my father is, I see that he is awake and starts kicking the door with his feet.

"Wait-" I croak but I'm too late. The door gives way and water starts crashing in as he swims out. My arms and feet are still bound and the water makes it impossible for me to brace against anything to kick open another door. I struggle to maneuver myself into the front but I can't. I'm scared. I can't get out. Desperate for air, my lungs breathe in water and I realize that this is it. I'm not going to make it this time. I have to accept my fate. The water rushes into my body as I gasp for air and I feel myself being pulled into a strange, calming void.

The only regret I have in my life is that I was unable to stop my father. Looking back on the rest of my life though, I can say that I have lived and achieved everything that I wanted for myself. The twins had a better home before father took them, I was accepted into the Seoul Ballet Company, and I found the love of my life, my heart's song. I experienced what it was like to be loved and treasured by someone else. My memories of him play in my consciousness on screens as if they were on TV. Every smile, every kiss, and every laugh... I treasure each and every one. _I'm sorry that I have to leave you._ _Thank you for loving me, Yoon Ji-Hoo. I love you so much._ Everything fades out as I feel an overwhelming sense of calm and acceptance. _Goodbye..._

**(^_^) **

**JI-HOO'S POV: **

I exit the car anxious to get inside and look for her but something stops me and I hesitate. _No. I can't go inside yet. Why?_ I turn my head to see an SUV parked in the distance. The windows are too dark for me to see inside it clearly but I catch sight of movement and I know she's there.

"Woo Bin-ah!" I call. He is instantly at my side as we make our way towards the vehicle but before we reach it, it takes off.

"Damn it!" Woo Bin says angrily. "Come on!" We jump back into one of the SUV's, leaving his men to check out the building.

Woo Bin drives as fast as he can on the bumpy dirt road but we still don't seem to catch up to them. As we turn the corner, a huge dust cloud appears to be settling up ahead of us and Woo Bin stops the car. Jumping out, I look down the embankment in time to see the tires of an SUV disappear beneath the water of a lake. _Shit!_

My heart starts to pound in panic as we run towards it and dive into the water. The water is murky from being disrupted by the vehicle and it's hard to see. Woo Bin and I have to resurface a couple of times to get our bearings. I finally find the car and the driver side door is already open. Su-Jeong is gone. I desperately reach around inside the car and I feel someone in the back seat. The rear door refuses to budge but with Woo Bin's help, we manage to pry it open. Reaching inside, I pull her out and swim for the surface. Keeping her head above water, I anxiously swim for shore.

When my feet finally touch the ground and I'm able to carry her, my heart goes cold at the sight of her. She's deathly pale and so still. She isn't breathing and I can't feel a pulse.

"Ji-Hoo…" Woo Bin says uncertainly besides me.

"We need to free her hands and legs." I tell him. Laying her down on the shore, he cuts her hands and legs free from the rope as I start CPR. I don't know how long she has been underwater. My heart begs and pleads that we are not too late.

"Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me, damn it!" I tell her as I do chest compressions. Breathing into her mouth, I realize I am crying but I don't care. "Come back to me! Please!" I beg her. Continuing with the compressions and breathing my heart starts to sink. It isn't working. I'm not getting through to her.

"She's gone, Ji-Hoo." Woo Bin says quietly.

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

I scream in agony as I watch him begin to pull the skin away from Saia's arm. I know too well what he has planned and I sob in anger. I desperately pull against the ropes but they are tied too tight. It takes me a moment to realize I hear an alarm going off on his computer but when he walks away to check it, I pray that it is someone coming to help. He's angry as he approaches her again and I see him say something to her as he removes the straps from her wrists. She slumps to the floor as Su-Jeong approaches me and he grabs my chin to look me in the eyes.

"This isn't over. It will never be over. I will send her to you piece by piece. It doesn't matter where you go or where you try to hide. I will find you. Then I will make you watch as I take apart your husband & bastard son before I slit your throat and let you die. You will experience pain unlike any other before I am through with you." He kisses me hard on my forehead and goes back to Saia. I cry out, trying to beg him to let her go. Her eyes lock with mine as he binds her hands.

"Mom, please! Look after the twins!" she begs me. "And don't let Ji-Hoo come after me! Please! I beg you! Don't let him come after me!" I watch Su-Jeong drag her away and I nod at her. I'm helpless to do anything but try and grant her last requests. I watch in despair as she disappears.

Suddenly surrounded by men, they untie me and begin to search the building.

"Are you okay?" one of them asks.

"Please, you have to go after him! He took her! You have to stop him!" I beg.

"Where did he go?"

I point to the back of the building and they all head in that direction except two men stay with me. I force my shaking legs to stand up and I make my way to where the twins are. Seeing Su-Jeong's gun sitting on his desk I take it, stuffing it in the back of my jeans. As I open the door, I see the twins huddled in the corner and I call out to them.

"You can come out now. It's alright. He's gone." They run to me and shaking, I sink to the floor with them in my arms. Holding them close, I rock them gently, taking comfort in being able to finally hold them. I didn't need to promise Saia to protect them. I wanted to do that from the moment I saw them.

I stiffen as I hear a muffled cry and look up in horror to see a very wet Su-Jeong coming towards us. The men that stayed behind now lay in a heap on the floor.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears. Don't open them till I tell you." I whisper to the twins. They comply and I look back at Su-Jeong as I draw his gun from behind me. He stops and his eyes widen in surprise as I flick the safety off. I point it directly at his head and look into his eyes.

"Time for you to die, you son-of-a-bitch." And I pull the trigger.


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

_No…She can't be gone…_

"I love you. Come back to me Saia, please…" I beg and breathe into her mouth again. She jerks in my arms and starts coughing up water. Turning her on her side, I pat and rub her back as she continues to cough out the water from her lungs. Feeling her steady heartbeat beneath my hand, I finally feel like I can breathe again. Relieved, I brush the wet hair off of her face but start to worry when she doesn't open her eyes.

"Saia? Can you hear me?" I ask. "Saia? Open your eyes…please?"

"Is she okay?" Woo Bin asks.

Shaking my head, I lift her up into my arms and carry her back towards the SUV. "I need to get her to the hospital."

"Here, sit back here with her. You will have more room." He opens the cargo hold and I climb in with her. Still holding her, I begin to check her for other injuries. A bloody towel is wrapped around her left arm and as I pull it away, my stomach turns at the sight. Her arm has been surgically cut, the skin partially peeled away from her arm. It's still bleeding badly and I'm glad to see her arm is tightly tied with a cord to slow it down. Taking off one of my shirts, I wrap it around the wound. Her right shoulder is very swollen and starting to bruise. It was probably dislocated but as I feel her joint, it has already been popped back in place. Her left cheekbone is bruised and she has a bad cut on her right temple. She might have a concussion from the crash. Maybe that's why she won't wake up.

Holding her close, I bury my face in her wet hair. "Wake up, Saia. I need you to wake up for me."

"Ji-Hoo?" I hear a small voice say. Looking up, I see Young Saeng and Hye Sun looking down at us from the backseat. A woman and Woo Bin climb in to sit beside them as his men get into the front and we resume driving. I swallow hard and turn away from them, resting my chin on top of her head. Her soft breath tickles my throat.

"Is she…?" I hear the woman ask.

"She's alive." Woo Bin says and I tighten my grip on her. Yes, she's alive but she still feels too far away from me at the moment.

"Wake up." I whisper.

**(^_^)**

**BOO KI'S POV:**

I hate hospitals. I hate even more that my best friend is back here yet again. I tap my foot impatiently on the tile floor as we wait to hear news on her condition. Everything is confusing. None of us know what happened out there. Woo Bin left awhile ago without a word and Ji-Hoo hasn't said anything either. He just sits there and keeps staring at his hands. Jan Di tried to talk to him but he just shook his head.

I checked on the twins awhile ago and I am happy that they are all right. The biggest shock though was learning that Saia's mom has been brought in with her. Jae Kyung and Jan Di left to go see her. I don't feel comfortable visiting her. She was never there for Saia. Ga Eul sits down beside me and takes my hand. She is such a good friend to Saia and I. Even though I have only known her for a couple of weeks, I can see what a good person she is and I'm grateful for her comfort. Jun Pyo pats Ji-Hoo on the shoulder and continues to pace in front of us. Yi Jung sits next to Ji-Hoo but stares at the floor, his face blank.

The doctor comes out and we all stand up. He looks at Ji-Hoo, gives him a small nod, and Ji-Hoo disappears through the doors towards Saia.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's stable. We had to stitch up her arm and wrap her shoulder but other than that she appears to be okay for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?" Yi-Jeung asks.

"Everything appears to be fine but she's still unconscious." Dr. Park looks at me sadly. "When the brain goes through an extended period of time without oxygen, it can cause a great deal of damage. We don't know how long she was underwater and we don't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?" I ask as I sink back down into my chair.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Everything is up to her now. All we can do is wait and see."

"When can we see her?" Ga Eul asks.

"Soon. We will be moving her to a room shortly. I need to go check on her mother. Please excuse me." He gives us a small bow and leaves.

I don't believe this… How can this nightmare still not be over? _It's not fair, damn it! Haven't we all suffered enough because of that bastard? _

"How is she?" I hear Woo Bin ask as he walks up.

"Where is that son-of-a-bitch?" I quietly ask him. Standing up, I march up to Woo Bin and grab his shirt collar. "Where is that bastard? He needs to pay for what he's down to her!" I yell at him. I don't realize I'm crying until he reaches up to cup my face and brushes away my tears with his thumbs.

"He's dead, Boo Ki-ssi. He can't hurt her anymore." he says quietly.

Closing my eyes, I lay my forehead against his chest in relief but when I feel him hesitantly wrap his arms around me, I lose it and start sobbing into his chest. For the first time ever, I feel safe and lean into his comforting embrace. For the first time in 5 years, I let myself cry.

**(^_^)**

**SERENA'S POV:**

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared that I would never see you again." My husband says.

"Me too. How is CJ?" I ask. My husband flew here as soon as Paul discovered me missing but our son CJ had to stay behind with his grandparents.

"He's fine but worried about you of course."

I nod and move to stand up.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I'm going to see Saia. Jae Kyung and Jan Di said she's been moved to a private room."

"Don't you think you should rest first?"

"Scott... I want to see my daughter."

"…Okay." He nods and slips his hand into mine. When we reach her room, I am amazed at how many people are already here. I recognize Song Woo Bin who is standing besides Jae Kyung and Yoon Ji-Hoo is sitting in a chair next to Saia's bed along with a pretty red-haired woman. The other people I hardly notice as I focus on Saia's face.

She looks so pale. The bruise on her cheek has turned a mean looking purple color. Her shoulder is wrapped up and strapped against her waist while her left arm is heavily bandaged. Ji-Hoo looks up at me and his eyes narrow. I'm not surprised that he doesn't remember me from the car. His focus had been solely on her. He watches me like a lion ready to pounce if I make a wrong move. _You have found yourself a good man, baby._ I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Hello sweetheart. The twins are safe, just like I promised. Ji-Hoo is here, all of your friends are here. Don't you think you should wake up?"

"Who are you?" the red-haired woman asks.

"My name is Serena Knightly or Serena Caelum. I'm Saia's mother."

Her eyes widen in shock. "And why are you here? You never cared before."

I sigh and shake my head. "I do care. I always have. I've been looking for her for a very long time."

**(^_^)**

I run a hand through my hair as I look up at Saia and Ji-Hoo. He has hardly left her side since we came here 3 days ago and I have yet to hear him speak. She has been in and out of "consciousness" for a few minutes at a time but she has never been lucid. It worries me what state her mind will be in if she does wake up. I haven't spoken to any of them about what happened. Not yet. Woo Bin knows I shot Su-Jeong but that's all. They don't know what she went through at his hands.

They all take turns staying with her and Ji-Hoo in shifts. Right now it's Ga Eul, Jan Di, and Woo Bin. Boo Ki is here whenever she isn't working. Ji-Hoo is reading as I cautiously approach him. I've haven't tried to speak with him directly but what I have to say needs to be mostly heard by him. Gently placing my hand on his shoulder, he turns to look at me in surprise.

"Ji-Hoo-ssi, I think it's time I told all of you what happened. Could you sit with me for a few minutes?"

He nods his head as he sets his book down and follows me to the couches where the others are sitting.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Serena-ssi?" Woo Bin asks me.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I think it's important for all of you to know what happened to her out there. I also think you should know what started all of this." I start from the beginning and tell them everything. From how her grandfather died, to looking for her all these years, and then I tell them what Su-Jeong did to her. Ga Eul starts to cry. Woo Bin's jaw and fists are clenched so tightly that they could snap at any moment. Jan Di and Boo Ki's eyes are wide and their faces are pale but Ji-Hoo is a hard one to read. On the surface there appears to be no reaction but his eyes are dark with what looks like rage.

"Ji-Hoo-ssi, her last words to me were to protect you and the twins. She never stopped thinking about you. Not for one second."

He suddenly stands up and quickly moves towards the door. Jan Di jumps up to follow him and as I stand up to follow as well, Boo Ki grabs my hand.

"It's okay." She says. "Let Jan Di talk to him. You told him what he needed to hear, what we all needed to hear. Thank you…Eomma (mom)." She says hesitantly.

**(^_^)**

**BOO KI'S POV:**

"Noona, look what I drew." Young Saeng tells me.

"Wow! Is that a tiger?"

"Uh huh! And Hye Sun drew a leopard. See the spots?"

"Yes I do! These are great! You are going to be master artists someday! Why don't you go show Eomma?"

"Okay!" I watch as they run towards Serena to show her their drawings and I catch Woo Bin watching me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have them here?"

"Yes I do. Saia needs to know the people that love her most are safe and that they are here. The twins are a big part of her life. Plus they want to be close to her, even if she isn't awake. She's been here almost a week Woo Bin-ssi. I'm willing to try anything if it means she gets better."

He nods and stands up. "It's getting late. We really should get them back to their room."

"Come on kids. It's time to go back." I say.

"Can't we stay with Eonni tonight? Please? Everyone else does." Hye Sun asks.

"Yeah! Plus if we sleep next to her, she will know we are here and that she needs to wake up!" Young Saeng says. I look at Ji-Hoo for direction because I'm helpless to their sweet request. For the first time in weeks I see a small smile cross his face.

"Okay." He says, kneeling down in front of them. "But you will have to be very careful with her. Arasso?"

"Arasso!" "Arasso!"

An hour later, they are sound asleep beside her, Hye Sun on one side and Young Saeng on the other. Everyone else is asleep too. Serena is curled up in a chair while Ga Eul and Jan Di are asleep on one of the couches. Ji-Hoo's head is resting next to Saia's injured shoulder with his hands tucked underneath his sleeping face. So that leaves me awake with Woo Bin... _Great…_ I inwardly groan to myself. I need to stay awake in case Saia has more "fits". When she becomes conscious but isn't lucid, we have come to label them as "fits" because she moves around a lot. I don't mind watching over her while the others sleep. Why can't Woo Bin go to sleep too?

Our conversations have been awkward lately and I don't like it. Why can't our friendship just go back to the way it was before I sobbed in his arms? He's been acting so weird towards me since that day. He hardly lets me do anything by myself. I stand up to go get some water but as I walk by, his arm shoots out and he catches my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some water… "

He stands up and releases my hand. "I'll get it for you. I need a cup of coffee."

"Sure. Thank you."

He flashes a smile at me and turns to leave. Looking over at the twins, I notice Saia moving her head.

"Woo Bin she's having another fit." I tell him. We both move towards the bed to move the twins but I grab his arm to stop him. My heart practically leaps out of my chest as her eyes lock with mine. _She's actually awake!_


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_Why do they haunt me?_ I can hear their voices. The twins, Boo Ki, my mother, Ji-Hoo... I pull my consciousness away from them in pain. It hurts. I love them…all of them. What have I done to deserve this torment? Death is not what I expected it to be. Because they won't let me go, am I destined to live in this void? It's empty. There is nothing except ghosts from my life. Every time the voices try to come near, I desperately pull away. I except my fate. My body is dead. Why won't they just let me go?

It's strange though. Things are quiet now but something is different. I feel strangely warm. _But how is this possible?_ I can feel myself take a breath... I can feel my heartbeat... _Is this real?_ I focus on taking a breath and I can feel my body as I slowly open my eyes. My eyes lock with Boo Ki's and I see the shock on her face.

"Saia?" she says. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

_Is this a dream? It can't be real, can it?_ My right arm is secured tightly against my body. I can't move it. My left arm feels heavy and sluggish. As I glance down I see the twins asleep on either side of me and I reach down to touch Hye Sun's hair. Woo Bin and Boo Ki lift the twins up off the bed as I look around. My mother is asleep in a chair on my left but looking to my right, I see Ji-Hoo's head beside my shoulder.

"I should wake him up." Woo Bin says but Boo Ki stops him.

"Let her do it."

I struggle to turn on my side so that I can look at him better. _If this is only a dream, if this isn't real, I don't want to wake up. He's here beside me… That's all I want._

I lift my weak hand to touch his face and I am awed by how warm it feels in my hand. He stirs at my touch and opens his heavy eyes as he turns his head to look at me. His eyes widen in surprise. Giving him a weak smile, I cup his cheek in my hand.

"Hey." I whisper but to my horror his eyes fill with tears. Even as he blinks them back, one manages to escape and roll down his cheek. Placing his hand over mine on his cheek, he leans forward and presses his forehead against mine.

"God, I've missed you." he whispers hoarsely.

I ache for all the pain I've caused him. _Perhaps the void is better after all._

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

"Has she said anything?" Yi Jung asks me.

"No. Not since she first woke up. Not to any of us anyway. Boo Ki is pretty scared. She doesn't know what to do."

"What do the doctor's say?" Jun Pyo asks.

"Whatever reason she has for not speaking, it's purely her choice. Physically she's fine."

"But psychologically speaking she is probably a mess after everything that bastard put her through." Yi Jung sighs.

"Well, whatever her problem is, she should be nicer to Ji-Hoo. He hasn't been himself since this whole mess started." Jun Pyo says defensively.

Shaking my head at Jun Pyo's once again messed up logic I debate on whether or not to tell them the latest news.

"…The police have linked Su-Jeong to the Han River killings."

"Are you serious?" Yi Jung says is disgust. "What a sick son-of-a-bitch. That bastard has killed a lot of people. Serena did everyone a favor."

Nodding, I reach inside my pocket for my ringing phone and I answer it. "Jae Kyung."

"Woo Bin-ah. Saia's going to be discharged today. Did you want to come see her?"

"Sure. I'm with Yi Jung and Jun Pyo. I'll tell them and head over there."

"Great! Bye!"

As I hang up, I see Yi Jung and Jun Pyo looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"You sure do have a weird relationship with her."

"Ya! What do you see in that monkey anyway?" Jun Pyo asks.

"We understand each other…" I hedge.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Yi Jung asks suspiciously.

"Meaning she wants me at the hospital right now, so that's where I'm going."

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

She's awake but she isn't the same. It's as if the life has gone out of her. Her smiles are weak and don't reach her eyes. She keeps her distance from all of us when she can and she hasn't said anything since she woke up. It's only been a couple of days. I can be patient. I can wait for her. _Just don't shut me out. _my heart pleads. She's been waking up from bad dreams and clinging to her mother in comfort but not me. I feel helpless. I don't know what to do. She looks at me as if she doesn't believe that I exist, as if I'm not real. How do I reassure her when every time I touch her she jumps in surprise?

She's being discharged today. I want her to stay with me and I can take care of her wounds. Boo Ki and I decided it would be best if she stays at my house along with the twins, Serena, and her husband. Serena has grown fond of the twins and is looking into adopting them. Their Aunt hasn't objected to it. Having all these people stay in my house will be a new experience for me. I've never had this many people stay there before.

Right now I am waiting for Saia to finish changing in the restroom. Everyone else has suspiciously disappeared so that I can take her home by myself. She comes out with the nurse that was helping her dress because of her shoulder. The nurse helps her pull her long hair up into a ponytail with a rubber band before Saia approaches me. Sitting on her bed, I take her good hand in mine and she jumps at my touch. Pulling her closer, she won't look me in the eye. Her eyes wander everywhere else and she swallows hard. Cupping her chin with my other hand, I force her to look at me.

"I'm not mad at you. I hope you know that. I'm only angry at Su-Jeong for what he made you do and what he did to you." Her eyes widen and I pull her into a hug. "I love you so much." Her hand hesitantly slides to my waist and fists in my shirt, her forehead resting on my chest. I swallow my frustration at the distance she still keeps between us and pull away. "Ready to go?"

Nodding, she steps away from me to grab her purse. She follows me down the hallway and into the elevator in complete silence. Once in the elevator, I feel her hand slip into mine and my heart jumps into my throat. Looking down at her, she still won't look at me but she laces her fingers through mine and it's enough. Giving her hand a small squeeze, we exit the elevator and I suddenly feel a million times lighter.

**(^_^)**

It's a strange feeling coming home from work to a house full of people. Is this what being in a family feels like? The past week has been a learning experience for me. Serena's smiling face always welcomes me home, asking if I ate, how my day was, and insisting I call her Eomma. Her husband Scott had to go back to the States yesterday.

Saia still hasn't said anything to anyone, even when Boo Ki, the F4, and all their girls are here. She plays silently with the twins, blocking everyone else out. Her nightmares still continue and I find myself leaving my bedroom door open to listen for her. She doesn't sleep with me but in a guest room so I strain my ears to listen for any sign of distress. Even so, Serena usually gets to her first because she is closer.

It's late and I can't sleep. Heading back to my room after getting a bottle of water, I quietly move towards her door, listening for signs that she is sleeping peacefully.

"Ji-Hoo?" I turn around to see Serena watching me. She smiles and waves me towards the twin's room. I follow her and when she opens the door, I see Saia asleep besides them. "I was worried about her too. She hasn't been sleeping very well. When I checked her room and she wasn't there, this is where I found her."She whispers to me. "We should move her."

Nodding, I reach down and pick her up. Heading back towards Saia's room, Serena stops me. "You should take her to your room instead." I look down at Serena in surprise and she smiles at me. "You will be able to sleep better and even though she tries not to show it right now, she needs you too."

Holding her a little tighter to me, I carry her back to my room and lay her down on my bed. Serena kisses her on the forehead and turns back to me. "She mumbles your name in her sleep. I don't know what is going on in her head right now but keep being patient Ji-Hoo. She will come back to you. Try to get some sleep. Goodnight." Serena surprises me again as she kisses my cheek and quietly closes my door behind her. Crawling in beside Saia I watch her sleep and deeply breathe in her scent. It feels so good to have her close to me again. As I start to doze off I feel her snuggle close to me, burying her face in my chest.

"Ji-Hoo-ah…" she breathes. My heart skips a beat and I wrap my arm around her, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm here." I tell her before I finally drift off into a deep sleep.

**(^_^) **

Knowing what an early bird she is, I'm surprised that I'm awake before her but waking up with her still asleep in my arms is heaven. She looks so peaceful. I can almost imagine that the weeks without her never happened. She stirs and opens her sleepy eyes to look at me. I can't hold back my grin at the shock on her face. I playfully run my index finger down her nose.

"Good morning beautiful."

She quickly sits up and looks awkwardly around me. Her bright pink cheeks make me chuckle and I sit up to kiss her lightly on top of her head. _She looks so adorable…_

"Hungry? I'll make you breakfast."

She gives me a small smile and nods her head. I roll out of bed and take her hand to lead her into the kitchen. This is going to be a great day. I can feel it.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Waking up next to Ji-Hoo had been a shock but nice. I didn't have any nightmares last night either. He makes me pancakes for breakfast but playfully wipes flour on my face in the process. I know he is happy that I slept next to him even though I don't know how I got there. I can feel myself trying to open up to him. I'm still afraid though. What if I did really die at the bottom of that lake and this is all just an illusion? And what if this is real? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I'm walking in a haze? I'm so confused.

Everything's easier with the twins. They don't expect me to say anything. They just want my attention. I can do that. Then I can block out everything else. The jumbled images of my life confuse me. I remember everything. I just don't know what order they should be in. Boo Ki and the others look at me as if they expect me to magically go back to the way I was. My mother just wants me to talk to her and Ji-Hoo… He just wants me close.

Boo Ki, the F4, and their girls are all here right now and the wall of voices is deafening. The twins are going with my mom to the US in a few hours and I guess I'm going back to my apartment with Boo Ki. It's not fair that my brother, sister, and mother are leaving me behind.

My arm and shoulder are healing fast so I should start practicing ballet again soon before I join the SBC in the fall. I still have a couple of months. It should be plenty of time to get ready. Life goes on right? Then why do I feel like I'm stuck, like I can't go forward or backward?

I sit on the floor and watch the twins draw different animals as the other adults talk to each other. They have all been polite and say hello to me but I'm grateful that they leave me alone tonight. Everyone starts to leave and the voices thankfully start to die down. I know I should feel more as my mom and siblings say goodbye but all I feel is numb. Didn't I already say goodbye at the bottom of the lake?

Ji-Hoo is still outside with my mom when Boo Ki also decides to leave. I go to grab my things but she stops me.

"Saia, stay with Ji-Hoo tonight. Okay? If you still want to come home tomorrow, I'll come get you but he needs you right now and you need him."

I nod at her request as she hugs me and turns to say goodbye to Ji-Hoo. He seems sad at first till he realizes I'm not going with her. I still can't bring myself to really look at him. I don't know why.

It's quiet now that everyone is gone and I am grateful for it. Following him into the living room, he sits down to finish his tea and leans his head back on the sofa while I sit in the chair next to him. It doesn't take long before I hear his steady breathing that tells me he's asleep. It gives me the chance to study him for the first time without being caught.

I watch his dreaming face, studying his full lips and well sculpted nose. But when I look at his closed eyes, something inside of me clicks and falls into place. The haze in my mind suddenly seems to clear. _It's him! It really is him!_ I move to sit down next to him and he stirs. He lifts his head to look at me and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck until my head is on his shoulder. I can feel his heart speed up along with mine as he returns my embrace. _This is real! I am really here! I'm in his arms! _I grip him tightly as reality begins to crash down on me.

"Saia?" He asks as he sits up, still holding me.

"Oh god, Ji-Hoo…" I gasp. "I thought I would never see you again." All the pain and grief of the past month hits me in a wave. And I sob heartbrokenly in his arms, holding on to him for dear life until I'm exhausted.

**A/N: I hope that Saia's confusion isn't too confusing to read. Lol. Sometimes what makes sense to me might not make sense to others. ^^ Anyway, to my fantastic readers: Thank you so much! You are all amazing! ^_^**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

When I feel her next to me and open my eyes, I'm surprised to see her looking at me with such clarity. Even when she woke up in my arms this morning, she still didn't really look at me. Her eyes have been clouded with uncertainty and distance since she woke up in the hospital. I'm even more surprised when she hugs me but I'm grateful. I've missed holding her.

"Saia?" I ask, wondering what brought on this sudden display of affection.

"Oh god Ji-Hoo…" she gasps. "I thought I would never see you again." Her voice breaks and she starts sobbing in my arms. I have never heard such devastated sobs in my entire life. She holds on to me as if her very life depends on it. I caress her back, letting her cry it out. She needs this but my heart aches at her pain. She cries for a long time, gripping me tightly until her sobs finally quiet down to hiccups. Her body begins to lean heavily against mine and her soft, even breathing tickles my neck. Lifting her sleeping form in my arms, I carry her to my bed and lay her down.

Sitting beside her, I watch her sleep and hope that maybe now things will start to get better. She has already been through so much… _What happened to her?_ I know that what Serena told us wasn't all of it. She wasn't always with Saia. And what happened in the car? It's almost as if she gave up… _But she wouldn't do that… would she?_ Did she honestly think I would let her go so easily? Does she have so little faith in me that she didn't think I would look for her? _Why? Why would you give up on all that you love like that? Unless… you lost all hope…_ _Had it really come to that?_

I help her change her clothes and she groggily complies. After getting ready for bed myself, I settle down beside her and pull her close. She is already in a deep sleep but I hope that the simple act of holding her will give her reassurance.

**(^_^)**

I'm beginning to worry. She has hardly done anything but sleep the past two days. I've had to practically force her to eat. She's seems so exhausted she can barely hold her head up. Even though I know she won't be happy with me for not going to work, I've stayed home to watch over her. A lot of my work from the Foundation can be done at home anyways.

Taking my glasses off, I rub my tired eyes. Sitting at my desk in front of my computer for the past few hours has taken its toll. _I've done enough work for one night. I should go to bed._ I don't hear her behind me but I feel her arms slide around my shoulders and she rests her chin on top of my head.

"It's late. What are you still doing up? Work?"

"Yeah. I'm almost done." I turn my head to look at her and my heart skips a beat. Her eyes are clear and focused as she studies the screen in front of me.

"You aren't skipping out on work because of me are you?"

Pulling her arms off my neck, I turn my chair and pull her down to sit in my lap. "Ani. I'm taking a few days off for me. I need to be near you." Resting my forehead on hers, I look into her eyes. She holds my gaze for the first time in weeks.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better. Everything is still a little fuzzy though."

"…What happened?"

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. She explains to me what happened at the Zoo and I have to fight my anger. He had been so close! If only I had known… But her only concern had been protecting me and the twins. Everything she went through at her father's hands only fuels my anger. I want nothing more than the son-of-a-bitch to be alive so that I can rip him apart myself. She hesitates when she tells me about Su-Jeong dragging her to the car. _She had seen me! _And yet she still let him take her away… When she tells me about trying to stop her father, my heart almost stops. Why couldn't I have been a little quicker? Run a little faster? Swam a little harder? She had been all alone in that car, believing she was going to die. She had resigned herself to her fate. My heart aches and I clench my jaw in frustration.

"It isn't your fault Ji-Hoo-ah. It's nobody's fault but my father's." She cups my face in her hands. "I just wish you hadn't been dragged into this. If you had never met me-"

"Ani. I don't even want to think about that. I will never regret having you in my life or being a part of yours. Didn't I tell you that you are my heart's song? You are my air, my life. I can't even imagine being without you." As I look into her eyes, I watch them grow warm at my words. She leans forward and presses her lips to mine.

It's like heaven having her in my arms with her lips pressed against mine again. Following her lead, I don't want to rush her, even though I ache to make love with her again. She wraps her arms around me and presses her body close as her mouth begs for entrance into mine. Her soft moan when our tongues meet, fuels my growing desire and I desperately try to keep a grip on my control.

She breaks away to pull her tank top over her head and tosses it aside, her bare breasts open to my hungry gaze. Mesmerized, I palm her left breast with my hand. She is the perfect size. It fills my hand and I squeeze it, loving the satin texture of her skin. I brush my thumb over her nipple and hear her sharp intake of breath. Looking up into her eyes, I see the desire burning in them and her pupils dilate as I twist her nipple with my fingers.

Her hands slide into my hair as I lower my head and take her nipple into my mouth. _So sweet! She tastes so good!_ I suckle hard on her breast, eliciting moans and sighs from the gorgeous creature in my arms. Running my tongue over her nipple one last time, I break away to let her pull my shirt over my head before I turn to her other breast to show it the same attention. She can't keep still and I love how she responds to me. I bite the top of her breast and run my tongue over the wound. She gasps and crashes her lips to mine. I hungrily devour her mouth as I help her shift in my lap till her knees are on either side of my hips so that I can pull her closer. I can feel her burning heat through our clothes and grabbing her hips I grind her against me and groan into her mouth. It's taking every ounce of my self-control not to rip her clothes off and bury myself inside of her.

Tearing her mouth away from mine, she nibbles on my chin and throat. Her velvety lips brushing against my skin is making my heart hammer in my chest. I slide one of my hands into her shorts to grip one of her firm butt cheeks as I caress her lower back with the other. Her teasing hands slide down my chest to stroke my hard cock through my pajama pants and I groan. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let my head fall to her shoulder. Her hands are making it hard for me to breathe and her shorts are frustrating me. They are in my way and I tug on them, wanting them off of her so that all I feel beneath my hands is her glowing skin. She helps me out of my pants while I yank off her shorts along with her underwear.

In the back of my head I know that we should at least try to make it to the bed so that I can make love to her properly but her impatience is driving me wild as she pushes me back down into the chair. My eyes feast on her gorgeous, naked body and narrow as she steps away.

"Don't move." She says and disappears into my bathroom. When she comes back, she grips the condom foil with her teeth so that she can straddle me again, sliding as close to me as she can. My cock brushes her belly and I feel my desire going into overdrive as I watch her roll the condom on me. Her gentle hands and the bright blush on her cheeks break me. I crush her mouth beneath mine and guide my throbbing cock to her soft folds. She whimpers with need as I rub the tip against her wet heat before impaling her on me. _God, she feels so good! _She fits me unlike any other and my body shakes with excitement.

I greedily suck on her throat as her head falls back in pleasure, our hips rocking hard against each other in a perfect rhythm. Our hearts beat to the same song. It's hard for me to tell where I end and she begins. Such perfect harmony…Our climax is already so close. Our arms tightly wrapped around each other, I place my forehead against hers so that I can look into her hazel eyes.

"You're mine." I pant. "And I am yours."

Her eyes widen at my words before she gasps in pleasure and I feel her tight walls clench around me.

"Ji-Hoo-ah!" she cries out as she arches against me. My climax slams into me seconds later and I fight to keep my eyes locked with hers as a deep groan rumbles through my chest in pleasure. My hands slide down to her hips and grip her tightly against me, burying myself as deeply into her as I can. She gasps at my deep intrusion as her body continues to be rocked with spasms. The pleasure is almost too much. It's blinding. Her head falls to my shoulder and I nibble on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

Finally coming down off our high, I lean back into the chair pulling her with me. She nuzzles my neck as we try to catch our breath. I kiss the top of her head and she looks up at me. Perspiration dots her skin like jewels, her lips are swollen, bruises are already forming on her body from my possessive mouth, and she looks so amazing that I feel a jolt in my chest.

"God, you are so sexy Saia." I breathe as I caress her cheek with the back of my hand. A blush creeps up her face and she nervously bites her lips, looking away to watch her finger draw circles on my chest. Sliding my hand under her chin, I tug her face back towards mine. "Come here." I smile playfully at her and press my lips to hers for a deep, languid kiss. After a few minutes she pulls away and I murmur my disapproval. Her eyes are serious as she looks at me and she cups my face with her hands. Placing my hands over hers, I turn my head to kiss her palm.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I love you Yoon Ji-Hoo."

My heart skips a beat at her simple and sincere words.

"Nado salanghae(I love you too). We are one…and I'm never letting go."

**(^_^)**

Half asleep, I feel her naked warmth pull away from me in bed and I growl in protest. Looping my arm around her waist, I pull her back towards me and entangle my legs with hers. Her body shakes with laughter as her palms push against my shoulders.

"Someone is at your door."

"So?" I groan, burying my face into her chest. "They can go away." She nods and relaxes against me with a smile. As I start drifting back to sleep, she tries to pull away again. "Ani." I mumble, holding her tighter.

"Ji-Hoo… They're not leaving. It might be important!"

Prying an eye open to look up at her exasperated face, I grit my teeth in irritation at the intruder. "…Can't they just call and leave a message?" I grumble.

"Ji-Hoo!" she says sternly.

"Fine!" I groan, releasing her and burying my face into my pillow. Who the fuck could possibly be here at the butt-crack of dawn? ...Okay, so maybe it's not THAT early, but still… I'm not happy that I've been disrupted from the best sleep I've had in weeks with the woman I love in my arms.

Giving a resigned sigh, I pry one eye open again and roll out of bed to put some clothes on. _Might as well follow Saia and see what asshole is at the door._ _If it's Jun Pyo I'll kill him… I really will… _I stumble groggily down the hallway towards the front door, unable to open my other eye just yet. Scratching my head in frustration, I step behind Saia to look out the open door and freeze in shock. Feeling like ice water just got splashed in my face, I am suddenly very much awake.

"S-Seo Hyun?"

**A/N: Thanks again to my amazing readers! I feel like I can never thank you enough! ^_^ **


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 **

**SAIA'S POV:**

I laugh at this childish Ji-Hoo beside me. I am unfamiliar with this side of him but it's adorable. His messed up hair, his scratchy voice from sleep, his heavy eyelids, and furrowed brow are quite the sight to see. I doubt even his best friends have seen this side of him. He refuses to let me get out of bed and I watch him in exasperation.

"Fine!" He groans and buries his head in his pillow. Finally free from his embrace, I crawl out of bed and grab my clothes. It does seem strange that someone is so persistent at the front door so early but then again, I am not familiar with what his life is like at home. Maybe this happens all the time.

I open his front door slowly to see the statuesque figure of Min Seo Hyun turn to me. I'm not sure who is more surprised to see the other, her or me. I recognize her from TV. There isn't anyone in S. Korea that doesn't know who she is but I'm uncertain as to why she's here. Her eyes are red and puffy with long black trails of mascara marking her cheeks from her tears. Several pieces of luggage sit beside her.

"W-w-who are you?" she hiccups between sobs.

I swallow hard and find myself at a loss for words. I don't know what to say. I feel Ji-Hoo step up behind me and his chest presses into my back.

"S-Seo Hyun?" he stammers. Surprised, I turn my head to look up at him and his face is as white as a sheet. He pulls the door open wider and she flings herself against him, sobbing uncontrollably. He stares down at her in shock, his arms limp at his sides before he grabs her shoulders with his hands to put some distance between them.

"Seo Hyun, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" If anything she starts crying harder and wraps her arms around him again. Feeling like I am intruding, I quietly close the door and turn to walk towards his bedroom.

"Saia…" I turn back to look at him and the desperate look on his face makes me fight back a grin. He looks so uncomfortable having this sobbing woman clinging to him. He seems more concerned about me than her.

"Why don't you take her into the living room and I'll make some tea." I say to him. He nods stiffly and guides her towards the living room. He continues to glance back at me until I finally turn towards the kitchen.

I busy myself looking for things to make tea. I've never made tea at his house and I don't know where anything is. His kitchen is huge. My old apartment could probably fit inside of it. It's very nice though. He has great taste as always but it's made for someone taller. I stretch up to try and reach for the tea cups in the cabinet when Ji-Hoo's hands slide over mine.

"I got it." he says and places them on the tray.

"You just left her in there by herself?"

"She'll be okay for a few minutes. Saia about-"

"She's bawling her eyes out!" I interrupt him. "How is that okay? You didn't do that to me!"

"That's different. You're my girlfriend."

"Yes, but she obviously knows you and trusts you to be a complete wreck at your front door."

"…"

"Ji-Hoo-ah…" I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. His arms wrap around me and he takes a deep breath.

"Arasso…" He tilts my head up for a quick kiss. "You really are amazing."

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and playfully start pushing him out of the kitchen. "I can finish the tea myself. Go back out there."

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I'm not sure what surprises me more. The fact that Min Seo Hyun is crying in my house after not seeing or hearing from her in 7 years, or the fact that I just got kicked out of my own kitchen by the most amazing woman I have ever known.

Seeing Seo Hyun again is strange. It's awkward and I don't like it. I never thought I would see her again. _Why is she here and why now?_ Delaying going back into the living room, I go back to the front door and bring her luggage inside. She has a lot of it and that worries me. She always invades my life as if she owns it. As if my whole life is for her every whim.

Finally entering the living room again, I sit in a chair next to the sofa where she's still crying. I need the distance. I know I should be concerned that she is so upset but all I feel is resentment. We are no longer a part of each other's lives. I'm finally truly happy after all these years. I don't want her here. Why couldn't she have gone to one of her friends in France? Why did she have to come all the way back to Korea and to me? I haven't told Saia about me and Seo Hyun yet which makes this even more awkward. I am grateful though for the complete trust I see in Saia's eyes even after seeing an unfamiliar and upset woman throwing herself at me.

"What happened, Seo Hyun?"

"C-c-can w-we talk about it later J-Ji-Hoo-ah? I r-really need to c-clean up and r-rest first."

_I don't like the sound of this… _"Okay. Where are you staying?"

"I-I'll just stay h-here for now." She stands up and moves towards my room. _She can't be serious… _I watch in shock as she enters my room and heads into my bathroom. _She hasn't changed one bit._ Saia comes in with the tea and looks around curiously.

"Where did she go?" she says as she sets the tray down on the table.

"…She went to go clean up...Let me see your bandage." I tug on her arm till she topples into my lap. It's amazing really how the simple act of touching her calms me in a way nothing else can. She smiles brightly at me and kisses my nose.

"I didn't know you knew Min Seo Hyun." She says.

My hands freeze as I'm checking her bandage. _You better just tell her Ji-Hoo, the sooner the better. _"…Yes. We grew up together but I haven't spoken to her in 7 years."

She nods and stands up. "I should go change real quick. It's kind of strange meeting her in my pajamas."

"You have to change in one of the other restrooms. She's using OURS." I say irritably.

"No problem." She laughs. "I should call Boo Ki too. I know she's been worried about me."

"You need to call your Eomma too. She's been calling everyday for you."

"Okay. I will." Leaning over for a quick kiss, she then heads for the room she was staying in. I really need to move her stuff into my room.

I wait impatiently for Seo Hyun for almost an hour when she finally walks out in only a towel. I watch in amazement as she heads into my closet.

"Ji-Hoo, you haven't unpacked my things yet?" She calls out to me. _Incredible… _Moving towards my closet I lean against the doorframe with my arms crossed. Now clad in one of my shirts, she turns to me and gives me a curious look. Even though it has been a long time, she should still be able to see the irritation on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ji-Hoo-ah… Please. Let's talk about it later, okay? I'm really tired and-"

"Ani. Let's talk about it now. You show up here after all these years like nothing changed and you expect me to just let you back into my life? It doesn't work like that. Not even for the great Min Seo Hyun."

"Ji-Hoo-ah, why are you being like this? Are you still upset about what happened in France?"

"Stop it!" I hiss angrily.

"We have been tied together since we were kids and we always will be. You knew that better than I did before I left. But I have come to understand what you meant. I've missed you…" Her hands brush my cheeks and I jerk away from her.

"Just stop!" Spinning away from her, I march out of my room towards the kitchen. I am so angry right now!_ She still thinks she rules my life! She still believes that my world revolves around her! Did she honestly think I would spend the rest of my life pinning for her?_ _Babo! Of course she did…especially after France._

My days in France had been spent sitting in my empty apartment thinking about everything. I had come to realize I had been clinging on to her like a brother does to a sister, not like a boyfriend. She had been my first love, my lover, my everything, until Jan Di opened my eyes and awoke me from the deep slumber I had been keeping myself in. I came to see how truly selfish Min Seo Hyun and I were. She didn't want to let me go because she was afraid of me finding someone else and I didn't want to let go because I believed there could never be anyone else. I came to hate myself in France. I hated what I had become. I was pathetic, foolish, and blind. And I found myself deeply missing a certain loudmouthed young lady. I came to realize my true feelings for Seo Hyun. She was my Noona and it was time to let go. I was ready to let go, even though it still hurt. So I quietly came home without a word to her.

So much has changed in my life since then. I am not the same man that Seo Hyun once knew and I'm extremely proud of that fact. I wish she had never come. My life is fine without her.

Leaning against the kitchen counter with my eyes closed, I hear someone come in and Saia's arms slide around my waist. Taking a calming breath, I rest my forehead against hers.

"What is it?" she asks. Opening my eyes, I can see the concern on her face.

"Our uninvited guest is making herself right at home." I say through my clenched teeth. I stare at Saia suspiciously. I could have sworn I heard a snort of laughter before she scratched her nose with her hand. Her eyes are still dancing with laughter. "This isn't funny."

"Not at all." She says with a quick shake of her head. "It's just, aren't models natural divas?"

"Former model and yes they are I guess but so are a lot of ballerinas from what I hear. Thank god you aren't like that."

"I promise I never will be." She says with a chuckle. "Did she say why she is so upset?"

"Ani. She wants to rest first. Did you call Boo Ki and your mom?"

"I called Boo Ki. She's coming over to pick me up for lunch. I haven't called my mom yet."

"…So you're going to leave me here to deal with Min Seo Hyun all on my own?"

"I don't even know her. What exactly am I supposed to do? I'm sure she will feel more comfortable talking to you and it's only for a few hours."

_Great… _I inwardly groan.

**(^_^)**

**SEO HYUN'S POV:**

I knew that by coming here Ji-Hoo would probably put up a resistance. Why shouldn't he? I left him alone for so long. We had been lovers before I broke his heart and left him but we have had a connection since we were kids, something that survives even the passage of time. He is still my little Ji-Hoo. I cling to the knowledge that he will always be here for me. He will always be mine. I feel guilty for neglecting him all these years. I should have tried to contact him sooner.

Sliding into his bed I grip his pillow tightly, seeking comfort from every piece of him that I can. I need him. I need him at my side and I need the protection of the F4. They had stirred up a giant hornet's nest by going after that Eon Su-Jeong and now everything in my life has been torn apart. I am so afraid that the men that attacked us in France are still going to come after me but I know that I am safe here. Here they can't touch me. Here is where I belong.


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 **

**SAIA'S POV:**

Boo Ki looks at me in disbelief. "Min Seo Hyun…the famous model? She's at Ji-Hoo's house right now?"

Nodding, I take a sip of my water while we wait for our food.

"But why? How does she know Ji-Hoo?"

"They grew up together. He says he hasn't heard from her in 7 years."

"Don't you find that a little strange? She just shows up at his door step after all these years, crying her eyes out?"

"Well it is strange but he is more shocked about it than me. Besides she must have a good reason for coming to him. We just need to find out what it is."

Boo Ki leans back in her chair and shakes her head at me. "I don't know how you can be so calm. Most girls would be upset about a gorgeous woman throwing themselves at her man and invading his home. But you are acting like it's no big deal."

"It isn't a big deal. I trust Ji-Hoo. After everything we have been through, why would I start doubting him now? I feel it in my heart that he won't do anything to hurt me."

"I know he loves you and I pray that you are right but sometimes when another woman is thrown into the mix, things get all fucked up. I'm just happy you are back. I've missed you."

"I bet you have. Who else can you pick on when I'm not around?"

"Ya!"

Lunch with Boo Ki is fun. I've missed her too. Everything still feels strange though. Noises are louder, colors are brighter. Maybe after all that has happened, I have simply come to appreciate things that much more. Even my body's soreness from the night before is something I am grateful for. It proves that I'm alive. I still have time with Ji-Hoo, my friends, and family. I can still dance with the SBC.

"Boo Ki, can you take me by the hospital?"

"Why? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want them to check on my shoulder. I need to start practicing again."

**(^_^)**

It's strange being here yet again. It's almost becoming like a second home. Sitting on the examining table waiting for Dr. Park I realize that even though I don't like being here, it led me to Ji-Hoo. So I can't really complain.

I hear someone clear their throat to get my attention and I look up. I can feel the blood drain from my face as I see Kang Woo standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I ask through my clenched teeth. He shifts uncomfortably and swallows hard. I have never seen him like this. He is always so cold and collected.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "Since when do you give a damn about what happens to me? Or is it because I'm with Ji-Hoo that I am suddenly so interesting to you?"

He grimaces and shakes his head. "Ani. Look, I know you have every right to not believe me but I never want anything bad to happen to you. When I heard about what happened, I tried to come see you but Ji-Hoo and Boo Ki wouldn't let me anywhere near you."

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted to see you anyways."

"…I know. I'm…sorry for how I treated you."

"…What?" I think I have lost it. I've gone completely insane. I could have sworn I just heard Kim Kang Woo trying to apologize to me.

"You didn't deserve anything that I did or said to you. You deserve better than that. I'm glad you're alright."

"Oh really?" Boo Ki snaps. She walks in behind him, her eyes spitting fire. "You are so full of shit. Get the fuck out of here. You know that Ji-Hoo will have your ass if he knows you are anywhere near her and I would like nothing better than to rip you apart myself. Get out!" Her voice is as calm as always but so laced with ice that it gives me the chills.

His eyes narrow with anger at her but when they return to me they are filled with regret. He gives me a small bow and leaves without another word. I'm in shock. I never expected anything close to an apology or even courtesy from that man. Either he has gone crazy or I have. I'm not sure which.

"Are you okay?" Boo Ki asks.

I nod. My eyes feel as big as saucers. They may just pop out of my head.

"What did he say to you?"

"…He apologized…"

"…WHAT?"

I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what to say. I thought that the day I ever received an apology from him would be the day that hell froze over.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

"So when are you coming back to work?" Dr. Park asks.

"Tomorrow probably." I stuff a few files in my bag to go over at home.

"Good. We could use the help. I know you have been busy but you're a good, dependable doctor. I like having you around." He chuckles.

I smile and stand up to leave but he gives me a funny look.

"Leaving already? Are you not going to wait for her?"

"What? Wait for who?"

"…Are you still seeing Saia? She's waiting for me to check on her shoulder. You didn't know?"

I shake my head and motion for him to lead the way. As we walk down the hallway, I see Kim Kang Woo leave one of the examining rooms and as we enter the same room he just left, it makes me angry that he came near her when I warned him not to.

Saia is sitting on the examining table talking to Boo Ki but when she sees me her face lights up and my heart skips a beat. Returning her smile, I sit down beside her.

"Ji-Hoo-ah! What are you doing here?"

"I had some things to check up on. You didn't tell me you were going to be here."

She shrugs. "I didn't know either. I figured I might as well have him look at my shoulder since we were close by. I need to start practicing again."

Narrowing my eyes I give her a hurt look. "You don't trust my judgment?" I tease.

"Ani! It's not that. I just would like an unbiased view."

"I can be unbiased…just not when it comes to you."

Dr. Park chuckles and reaches for her arm. "Well at least you admit it Ji-Hoo."

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV: **

"So what are you going to do about Min Seo Hyun? I don't think it's a good idea for you to come home yet. She will be all alone with him." Boo Ki and I are waiting for Ji-Hoo by the elevator while he talks to Dr. Park.

"The reason for me staying with him was so he could watch over my injuries, right? Now that I am doing better, I really have no reason to stay there."

"Bullshit." She snorts. "You are his girlfriend. You have every right, especially if there is another woman staying there. Plus I honestly think Ji-Hoo wants you there."

He did ask me to move in with him but that was before I left. I don't know if he still feels that way. Besides, it had been so sudden when he asked me. Am I really ready to take that step with him? I love him, yes. I have no reason to hesitate. I just wonder if it's the right step for us to take just yet.

"If you have doubts about moving in with him then don't do it, Saia. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I smile at her and squeeze her hand. "I think its best I come home for now. Besides, I want to have one of our all night movie sessions."

"I would love that!" she grins.

"I'll go back to his place and pack. Pick me up later?"

"Okay. Just give me a call when you are ready." She squeezes my arm and steps into the elevator. I wave at her before the door closes and turn to see Ji-Hoo coming towards me.

Once we are in his car he turns to me before starting the engine. "Did Kang Woo come to see you?"

"Yes. Don't worry. He didn't do anything stupid."

"What did he say to you?"

"He apologized."

"…What?"

I shrug. "Yeah I don't get it either. Maybe he's finally gone crazy?" He chuckles and nods his head. He starts the car and we head back to his house.

"Did you leave Seo Hyun all by herself?" I ask.

"Yes. She was still asleep when I left. I needed to check up on the Foundation and the hospital. I hope she will give us some answers when we get home."

**(^_^)**

Ji-Hoo's wish isn't granted though. He stares in irritation at her still sleeping form in his bed. For his sake, I keep my laughter to myself. She breezed into his home as if she owns it, acting like the typical diva. I've seen many divas in ballet. I am very familiar with their attitudes and their habits. Min Seo Hyun's actions do not surprise me but I don't know why she's here and I would like to know why she came to Ji-Hoo of all people. Regardless of how I feel though, something upset her and I can't help but feel that he at least needs to hear her out.

I head for my room and start packing up the few things I have with me. I am grateful that I was able to stay here. I did need to be near him. Probably more than he realizes. It scares me a little bit to even think about how dependent I am becoming on his presence in my life.

I hear a soft knock on the door as Ji-Hoo comes in. "…What are you doing?" I curiously look up at him and see that his eyes are full of panic.

"I'm packing my stuff. Boo Ki is coming by later to take me home."

"Why?"

"Well I need to get back to work for one thing. All of my stuff is at home. Plus everything is closer to the apartment. It's easier for me to get to work and practice from there."

"…" He's upset. I can feel it. His eyes are narrowed on a spot in the floor and his silence is deafening. Finished packing my bag, I move towards the door but he blocks my way. Taking my hands, he finally looks into my eyes.

"Move in with me. Stay with me. You don't have to work. Just rest up and practice before you start with the SBC this fall."

"Ji-Hoo, I can't stop working"

"Just move in with me then. You can drive my car to work and to the studio." Letting go of one of my hands, he cups my cheek. My heart is thundering in my chest. The love radiating in his eyes is melting my resolve. Letting go of my other hand, he slides it around my waist and pulls me close as his mouth descends towards mine. He nibbles on my lower lip and his tongue sweeps across it, seeking entrance into my mouth. Opening my mouth, I slide my tongue against his and feel his murmur of approval. My bag falls unnoticed to the floor as he slowly backs me up against the wall, pressing himself fully against me. My head is swimming. He tastes so good and he feels so good against me. I am always amazed at how perfectly our bodies fit against each other. Finally breaking the kiss for air, he looks down at me.

"I love you. Move in with me." he whispers. I can feel his heart pounding in his chest. I should grab every chance I have to be with him with both of my hands. Only weeks ago I thought I would never see him again.

"…Okay." I say, nodding my head. His gorgeous smile spreads across his face before I bury my face in his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you too Ji-Hoo-ah."

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

"Ya! You are awfully distracted today! You are not even listening to me!" Jae Kyung pouts at me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I'm asking how many people your parents want to invite to the wedding."

"Oh! Ummm… I'm not sure. You should ask my mom."

"Ya. I thought that once this whole thing with Su-Jeog was over with, that you would have more time to plan for the wedding. Fine. I'll just go find your mother then."

I barely notice her leave. To be honest, I thought this would all be over when we caught up to Su-Jeong too. But even though the son-of-a-bitch is dead, it still bothers me that such a huge cover up had been instigated by so many different government officials worldwide. What exactly did Isaac Caelum know that cost him his life? My investigation is making a lot of people nervous and it only raises my suspicion. I know that I am not the police but if I take this information to them, I know that it will disappear. Nothing will happen and those people that are responsible for so many deaths will get away with it.

That isn't my only concern though. Because I have discovered a lot of their little dark secrets, I pissed off these people and I know that retribution will be coming. Where and when it will start, I don't know but I have to call the F4 together and we need a plan. If nothing else, I need to be sure they are protected.

We figured it out when Boo Ki noticed reports of certain people going missing or mysteriously dying. It was too "convenient". With her help, I pieced together a pattern of who they were going after. If she hadn't caught it, we may not have had any warning that they would be coming for us.

One of my men comes in and hands me an envelope. "What's this?"

"We just received news that Min Seo Hyun's fiancé is dead. They were attacked 2 days ago after an event in Nice, France."

"What about her? Is she alive?"

"Yes sir. We got confirmation that she returned to Korea 16 hours ago."

"Find out where she's staying. We need to protect her."

"Yes boss."

_Damn it! It's already starting… _


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**SEO HYUN'S POV:**

Waking up in Ji-Hoo's house is such a relief. The past few days have been hell. Slipping out of bed, I go into the closet but my things are not here. _Where in the world has he put my clothes? _I wander out into the living room and notice that it's late. The sun is already starting to go down. I slept for a long time.

Hearing Ji-Hoo's laughter float down the hallway, I freeze in surprise. His laugh is a very rare thing. I almost didn't recognize it. Heading towards the music room, I hear another voice along with his but I can't make out what they are saying yet. Occasional notes from the piano can be heard along with more laughter.

"-can't do that! That's cheating!" a woman's voice says.

"How is that cheating? I don't remember there being any such rule!" Ji-Hoo laughs.

Looking in, I see a woman trying to push a laughing Ji-Hoo off the piano bench with only her hip while he stubbornly keeps himself planted next to her and still trying to play part of a song. Every time he reaches around her to play the higher notes, she protests and pushes his hand away while she still tries to play her part.

"Stop it!" she laughs.

"Ji-Hoo-ah?" I ask. They both turn around at my voice but I am surprised to see the warmth leave his eyes when he looks at me. _Why is he being like this? Can't he just stop being so distant already? _Noticing my appearance, the girl blushes and looks away. "My luggage still isn't in your room. I'd like to change."

The girl looks at Ji-Hoo in surprise and he quickly makes his way towards me, his eyes narrowed in irritation. Grabbing my arm, he pulls me down the hallway and into a guest room. All of my luggage is in here and still packed. I look at him in confusion. He has never treated me like this before.

"Since you insist on staying here, you can stay in one of the guest rooms for now but the only reason I am even agreeing to this is because Saia asked me to. As soon as you find another place to stay you need to leave. I don't want you here." This cold Ji-Hoo I remember.

"Is Saia the girl in the music room with you? It's sweet that you have taken her under your wing. Ji-Hoo-ah, I know that I shouldn't have neglected you for so long. I'm sorry for that but I promise that I will make it up to you. I'm here to stay. I won't leave you again." I try to wrap my arms around him but he pushes me away.

"Enough! I am not the same person that you remember but you are exactly the same. My life isn't yours to play with anymore. I moved on. I'm living my life and I am doing just fine without you. Get dressed and then you are going to tell me why you are here."He storms out and I stare at the closed door in shock. He always forgives me. _Why is he being so stubborn this time? _

I change into my own clothes and walk into the living room. They are both waiting for me. Saia is sitting in a chair but Ji-Hoo is standing, looking out the window into the courtyard. She smiles at me and then looks expectantly at Ji-Hoo's back but he doesn't move. Realizing that he won't be making the introduction she turns towards me.

"Hello. We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Saia Caelum." She extends her hand and I politely shake it.

"I'm Min Seo Hyun, nice to meet you." I sit down on the couch and she pours me a cup of tea while we wait for Ji-Hoo to turn around. What I have to say doesn't involve Saia. I won't speak to him with her here. It's cute that Ji-Hoo has a new friend but he shouldn't be involving her in such things. As if hearing my thoughts, she stands up to leave.

"Please excuse me. I really need to go call my Eomma." She gives me a small bow and moves past Ji-Hoo but his hand shoots out and he catches her arm. She looks at him in surprise but there is no fear on her face. She's foolish. Ji-Hoo is definitely someone to fear along with the rest of his F4 friends.

"You don't have to leave." His voice is soft and quiet as he looks at her. The complete opposite of how he spoke to me moments ago.

"I think its best that you two talk alone and I do need to call Eomma. She needs to know I'm okay."

He nods and releases her arm. "…Use the house phone and tell her I said hello."

The silence continues even after she leaves. He sips his tea, still facing the window. I can see him occasionally glance at my reflection in the glass. He finally turns around and sits in one of the chairs.

"So?" he asks.

I begin by telling him how I had been engaged to a French diplomat named Jean-Paul Dauphin. We were together quite a while but I missed Ji-Hoo and our relationship crumbled. We were in Nice and I had finally decided to call off the engagement but as we were leaving an art exhibit that night, we were attacked and Jean-Paul was shot in the head. Jean-Paul's bodyguard helped me escape and explained to me that I needed to go someplace safe. Jean-Paul had information on an International cover up that involved someone named Isaac Caelum and Eon Su-Jeong. He also told me that the Korean Mafia had been asking a lot of questions and there were people that were moving quickly to try and silence them.

Ji-Hoo's face remains calm while I tell him this and he even seems to know what I am talking about. What the hell has the F4 gotten involved in?

"Ji-Hoo-ah, this isn't one of your silly F4 games. People's lives are at stake. My life is at stake. What possible reason do you boys have for getting mixed up in something like this?"

"You only know part of the story. There is a lot more to it than what you have been told. We are well aware that this isn't a game and I am well aware that lives are at stake. We have grown up Seo Hyun. Our lives are very different from what you remember." He stands up from his chair. "I'm going to call Woo Bin. He needs to know you're here. It would be best if you stay with him. He can protect you better than I can."

"But Ji-Hoo-"

"If you're hungry, you know where the kitchen is." He leaves me here and I watch him in disbelief. I expected him to comfort me, to tell me everything is going to be okay. That he will make sure I am safe. _He must still be angry with me._

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"How are the twins?"

"They are doing really well! They like it here. They miss you though. I wish they were home so you could talk to them. Scott and CJ took them out on the beach." My mother says.

"That's okay. I'll talk to them some other time. I really should go Mom. I promise I'll call again soon."

"Okay baby. I love you."

"…I love you too mom." It's still a little strange talking to her after so many years apart but I am happy that we have another chance to be a part of each other's lives.

I hang up the phone and feel Ji-Hoo's arms slide around me from behind.

"How is everyone?"

"Good. They miss us though."

"…We need to talk." I turn my head to look up at him. His voice is so serious that it makes me nervous. I nod my head and he takes my hand, leading me back to the music room.

After we sit down, he tells me about him and Min Seo Hyun. What their relationship had been, about following her to France, and why he came back. He also tells me what happened to her a few days ago. I sit in a panic. Not because of Min Seo Hyun but because it seems that this nightmare involving my father never seems to end. He grows quiet and I can feel him watching me but my head is spinning. I focus on a spot in the rug, trying to sort through my thoughts.

"Things between Seo Hyun and I have been over for a long time now…" He says quietly. I look up at him in surprise. He misunderstands my silence.

"I know that. It doesn't bother me that she is your first love. All I care about is being your last."

He smiles and softly brushes my cheek with his hand. "You definitely are the last and the only one that matters."

I blush and smile up at him. "You are the only one for me. I just wish this whole thing with my father was over. It just never seems to end. And now more people have been hurt… What if they come after you? Or Boo Ki or the rest of the F4?"

He looks me in the eyes and cups my face in his hands. "We will do everything we can to keep everyone safe. I promise."

I know he will try and keep that promise but I am suddenly very afraid. This is bigger than I ever thought possible. My eyes start to burn with the thought of losing him again. I won't be able to survive it. I bury my face in his chest and hug him tightly to me.

"Hey… It'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere."

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

"Seo Hyun's at your house? Well that's just… awkward…" I say to Ji-Hoo.

"…We need to protect her. Things are moving much more quickly than we thought."

"Agreed. I'm sending some of my men to watch over your house. Yi-Jung and Ga Eul are already safe at Jun Pyo's house. He has enough security that they should be safe for now."

"What about Boo Ki?"

"My men are watching over her. She refuses to stay with anyone but I'm hoping I can convince her… How is Saia handling all this?"

"…She is amazing as always. She isn't bothered by Seo Hyun. But she is afraid of anyone getting hurt… She's already been through a lot. I'm worried about her Woo Bin-ah."

"Hey buddy. She's a tough one. She'll be okay. Let's meet up at Jun Pyo's house tomorrow morning. We need to plan what we are going to do."

"Arasso."

After getting off the phone with Ji-Hoo I try to call Boo Ki again. _Stubborn woman! She needs to pick up the phone! It's important! _After it goes to voicemail, I hang up and dial her number again. After the 3rd try she finally picks up.

"Usually when people don't answer it's because they are busy. Or are the infamous F4 members just not used to waiting?"

"Actually no, I'm not. But then again no woman has ever made me wait before either."

"Lucky you…" She says sarcastically and I grin. "If you have a reason for calling, can you please make it fast? I, unlike you, am working and we are very busy tonight."

"You need to stay here for awhile. It's not safe."

"We have already had this argument Woo Bin-ssi. I'm not going to run away and hide. I have responsibilities and people who depend on me. I can't just drop everything. Besides, nobody has any reason to come after me."

"Bullshit. You have been a huge help in this whole investigation. They will know you're involved."

"How? Did you tell them? Or did your men? Honestly Woo Bin-ssi-"

"Why are you being so stubborn and why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just going back to my life and you can go back to yours."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have to go Woo Bin. Take care of the others."

"Wait!" _Did she just hang up on me? _"Ya…YA! Aish!" _She hung up on me!_ I slam my phone down on my desk in frustration. She never listens to me! She is the most infuriating woman I have ever met! She isn't invisible yet she acts like nothing can hurt her. Why does she have to be so damn independent?

**(^_^)**

**TAE-MU POV:**

"Are you sure about this? Going after them will raise a lot of suspicion."

"That's why we need to make sure it looks like an accident. We don't know what they have uncovered so far. Do you really want to lose everything because some bored Chaebols stuck their noses where they don't belong?" I say as I glance at the men around the table. Men from all over the world, from different governments, we formed an alliance in our desire for power. It's easy to point the finger away from yourself when another country takes care of your rivals for you.

"This isn't going to be as easy as the other times. There are a lot more people involved this time."

"So? That doesn't mean it can't be done. We have killed ambassadors, presidents, prime ministers, and other elected officials and covered them all up quietly every time." I argue.

"This is different. These people are popular. They are always in the spotlight. Everywhere they go people watch them."

"I am not willing to take any chances. They need to be dealt with quickly. We have to be in complete agreement with this. I am not going to let some punk kids take away everything I worked so hard for. Are we in agreement or not? Let's put it to a vote. All of those in favor of taking no action?" I watch the table closely.

"All of those in favor of taking action?" All 9 men raise their hands. It's unanimous. I lean back in my chair in satisfaction. _The fate of the F4 is sealed._

**A/N: firehorse549- Since I can't PM you, I wanted to leave you this little note. ^_^ I am really happy you like my story so far and appreciate your encouragement. It means a lot to me. I am only sorry that I am this late in telling you. As far as the mystery goes, I think that part is more fun than the drama, don't you think? ^^ Thank you so much for reading!**

**TO ALL MY DEAR READERS: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol. It always makes me happy to know you are reading my story and I must admit my favorite part in this chapter was Boo Ki and Woo Bin's argument. ^^ See you all next chapter! ^_^**


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

Looking around the table, it's nice to see everyone together again. I just wish it was for a better reason. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Seo Hyun, Yi Jung, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, Saia, Jae Kyung… _Where is Boo Ki?_

"I thought Boo Ki was coming with you." I say to Ji-Hoo.

"She had to work." He shrugs.

"…Oh really?" _Bullshit… She closed last night and opened this morning? She's the fucking manager… She did that on purpose… _I grit my teeth in frustration. She needs to be here. Digging my phone out of my pocket, I move away from the table for some privacy. She isn't answering again. By the 4th try she finally picks up.

"What now?" She says irritably.

"You need to be here."

"No. I don't. This doesn't involve me anymore."

"Yes. It does. Boo Ki-ssi, if you don't get your stubborn behind over here in 20 minutes I will have my men drag you here. You are seriously trying my patience."

"Go ahead and try it. It's your men's funeral." She sighs and her voice becomes serious. "Why are you being like this? Please just leave me alone Woo Bin-ssi. Good bye." She hangs up before I can answer and I stare at my phone in surprise. My chest feels oddly tight at her words.

Making my way back to the table, Yi Jung looks at me curiously.

"Is everything alright?" he asks. Of course he would notice.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "So this is what we know so far," I begin. I explain everything, including that we know of at least 5 people in governments around the world who are involved in Isaac Caelum's death. With the assassination of Jean-Paul Dauphin, I believe there is a 6th person in France also involved but we don't know who yet. Plus there may be others involved too that we have yet to discover.

"I think our main goal should be to focus on finding the person in our government that is involved in this. They will have the most information about us and will be our biggest threat." I say.

"Agreed but how do we find this guy?" Jun Pyo asks.

"Do you still have contacts in the government that could help find him?" Yi Jung asks.

"Ani. They have all disappeared. I can only assume that they've already been taken out. What about you Jun Pyo?"

"I'll make some phone calls and see what I can find out." He says.

"In the meantime, you girls are going to have to stay home-"

"No way!" Jan Di says.

"We can't!" Ga Eul protests.

"Ya! I won't be told what to do!" Jae Kyung glowers at me.

"It isn't safe for you girls to be working right now. We can't be using all of our resources to lookout for you. We need to find these guys first." I argue.

"We can't Woo Bin-ssi." Saia says quietly. Ji-Hoo's head snaps towards her and he opens his mouth to protest. "No Ji-Hoo. Don't you see? They don't know we are aware of them yet. If we go into hiding they will know we are on to them. If we keep going about our daily lives as if nothing has happened, then we have an advantage. It may buy us some time to look for them and maybe even draw them out first."

"You want us to use you as bait? I will not let Ga Eul be put in harm's way for anything or anybody-" Yi Jung protests.

"Yi Jung-ah, Saia's right. Plus I am around too many people all day. They wouldn't dare do anything to draw attention to themselves. Nothing will happen to me. " Ga Eul argues.

Ji-Hoo finally stops staring at Saia to turn his attention towards the rest of us. "I won't agree to this unless you girls are never alone." He raises a hand to silence Jan Di before she can speak. "I mean it Jan Di-ah."

"I agree with Ji-Hoo. You girls are too stupid to listen to us so it's best we keep you safe." Jun Pyo says. Everyone rolls their eyes at his comment.

"Do you want to die?" Jan Di mouths at him.

"I can make sure that one of my men keeps an eye on them at all times and it won't take much man power. That will keep the suspicion down and keep them safe while we continue our investigation. As much as I hate to admit it, we do need to let them think that everything is normal. So it's best if everyone also stays in their own homes for the time being. But you girls need to promise us that you will call at the first sign of trouble." I say, looking at each of them in turn. They nod in agreement.

"What about you, Seo Hyun? What are your plans now that you are back in Seoul?" Yi Jung asks.

"Well my parents are out of town at the moment and I'm staying with Ji-Hoo. I'll look into getting my license to practice law here in Korea."

"You're staying for good Eonni?" Jan Di asks in surprise. Seo Hyun nods and smiles at her.

I glance at Ji-Hoo and see his jaw clench but other than that he remains his calm, cool self. We all talk for a while longer about the minor details of our plans until finally Ji-Hoo stands up to leave.

"I need to get to the hospital. I'll drop Jan Di off at the clinic on my way." He says.

"The hospital?" Seo Hyun asks.

"Yes. Ji-Hoo Sunbae and I are doctors now." Jan Di says with a smile. Seo Hyun looks at Ji-Hoo in surprise but he doesn't notice. He is too busy speaking to Jun Pyo. Saia makes plans to spend the day with Ga Eul and Jae Kyung but I manage to pull her aside for a minute.

"Saia-ssi I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need you to tell Boo Ki what is going on. She needs to be careful. She won't listen to me but I know she will listen to you."

Saia smiles and nods her head. "I'll tell her but honestly she can take care of herself. If anything, they should be afraid of her."

"She's not invincible… What is it with you two? Do you both not see how dangerous this is? She's your best friend! Aren't you worried about her?"

She grows serious and grabs my arm. "Of course I'm worried about her. I guess my confidence in her makes me forget about how much danger she is in. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of the situation."

I nod and notice Ji-Hoo watching us closely while Jun Pyo tries to tell him something. "Well I know a way you can make it up to me." I tell her.

"Oh? How?"

Slinging an arm around her shoulders, I pull her close to my side. "Just play along for a second." I say under my breath. Her eyes go wide and a blush stains her cheeks. Saia really is gorgeous. _If Ji-Hoo hadn't found her first... _I give her my most charming smile and brush her bangs out of her eyes with my hand.

"Woo Bin-ah…" I hear Ji-Hoo say quietly beside me. _He sure can move fast when he wants to… _I plant an innocent look on my face and turn to look at him. I'm surprised at how calm he looks but his voice is still laced with an underlying warning. Saia steps away from me and hides her grin in his shoulder. _She has a great smile. I wonder if Boo Ki's smile is like that? _

"What?" I ask with a smirk. "We were just having a friendly little chat." To my surprise, Ji-Hoo actually smiles at me and shakes his head. I thought he would be angry at me.

"You sure do have a sick sense of humor sometimes." His arm slides around her waist as he turns to her. "Meet me outside?" She gives him a curious look but nods and after giving me a small bow she walks away. Ji-Hoo just watches me, his face completely blank.

"At least I have a sense of humor that most people understand." I finally say with a shake of my head.

"…What did Boo Ki say to you?"

_How does he do that?_

"She still refuses help." I say through my clenched teeth.

"…Why don't you go see her?"

"Huh?"

Ji-Hoo chuckles and shakes his head as if he understands something that I don't.

"What?" I ask. His face grows serious and his eyes narrow at me.

"Don't touch Saia again." He turns and walks away.

Ji-Hoo always manages to notice things that others don't. Many times even we, his best friends, don't understand his cryptic words. But this time I understand his meaning…even though I don't want to admit it to myself. _I miss her…_

**(^_^)**

**SEO HYUN'S POV:**

_They have really grown up._ I look at all of the F4 around the table in surprise. They are very thorough and detailed in their plans.

Woo Bin didn't say how Saia is involved with this whole situation but everyone else already seems to know. The boys are calm but concerned about their girls. I see how Ji-Hoo looks at Saia. He never looked at me that way. It hurts and it makes me realize even more that I should've never left. I was so stupid. I'm losing the most important person in my life.

He really has changed a lot. I never imagined that he would become a doctor. It's such a demanding profession. He had always only lived for his music and for me. What changed? Why would he take such a dramatic step? He used to keep to himself a lot more too. But now he is more open and attentive. It's surprising. I need to find out more about both Ji-Hoo and Saia. He hasn't known her for very long that much I already know. Why does he trust her so easily? She isn't one of us.

"Yi Jung. Let's have lunch. We need to catch up." I say as I grab his arm. He gives me his charming smile and nods. Ga Eul is spending the day with Jae Kyung and Saia so that gives me a chance to speak to him alone.

"Alright. I don't need to be back at the museum till later this afternoon anyways. We can go to your favorite restaurant. It's been a long time since you've been there."

Yi Jung isn't stupid. I know that he will see right through all my questions about Ji-Hoo and Saia but that is why I like Yi-Jung. He isn't naïve or easily fooled. We were always very friendly to each other even though I didn't approve of his Casanova ways. It's nice to see him settle down but I never thought it would be to such a simple girl. Some things have changed but he will still tell me everything I want to know. We are still friends and I will always be connected to the F4.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I'm exhausted. After a 16 hour shift at the hospital I'm finally home. As I come in the back door, I see Saia's sleeping form in our bed along with a few boxes sitting on the floor in our room. I know that she spent part of the day packing her stuff at Boo Ki's. It would be great for her to be moved in as soon as possible.

At the moment, I would like nothing more than to just collapse on the bed beside her but I drag my feet towards the bathroom instead. Bracing my arms against the wall, the pellets of water pound against my back in the shower and I take a deep breath. My thoughts wander to Saia's words this morning and I know that she's right. We need to go on with our daily lives. I don't want her to put her life on hold and I don't want to change her. I just want to be sure that she's safe. These men are dangerous and we only know a little bit of what they are capable of. I'm determined to protect her this time.

Drying off, I pull on a pair of pajama pants but leave my chest bare. It's too hot for a shirt tonight. Grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, I make my way back towards the bedroom but Seo Hyun is waiting for me in the hallway.

"You're home late." She says quietly.

I nod at her and move to go around her but she stops me.

"Ji-Hoo-ah I'm proud of you for following in your grandfather's footsteps to become a doctor. I'm happy you two were able to make peace with each other. I think it's wonderful that you decided to carry on your family's legacy. You really have grown up to be an amazing man." She steps towards me but I'm in no mood for her games.

Moving around her, I return to my room and crawl onto the bed next to Saia. Pressing myself against her back, I wrap my arms around her and she stirs.

"…mmm…Ji-Hoo?" her sleepy voice makes me smile.

"Go back to sleep."

"…how was work?"

"Long. Sleep now." I tell her with a yawn and gratefully let sleep overcome me.

**(^_^)**

**TAE MU'S POV:**

"She was engaged to Dauphin AND she knows the F4? Why is she still alive?" I shout into my phone.

"We were unaware that she was connected to the F4 until she returned to your country. Our concern was stopping Dauphin. We were successful with killing him at least. The police believe it's a botched robbery attempt."

"How did she escape?" I ask.

"Dauphin's bodyguard helped her get out of France. He's been dealt with already."

"Good. I'll deal with Min Seo Hyun." I say.

"Has Serena Knightly and her family been taken care of yet?"

"Not yet." I say with a sigh. "It's important that we deal with them around the same time as the F4 so that they do not become suspicious of the Knightly's "accident". We need to time everything perfectly so that no one will be aware of what we are doing."

"Agreed."

I hang up the phone and look up as my secretary knocks on the door.

"Sir, the President has invited you and your wife to the Blue House for tea tomorrow afternoon. What should I tell them?"

"I'll accept of course." I say with a nod. After all, I need to become more familiar with the Blue House before I become President in 2 more years. "And get my son on the phone. I want Kang Woo to come with us."

"Yes Sir."


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 **

**SAIA'S POV: **

_5a.m. and I'm awake, as usual._ Glancing at the clock I turn over to face Ji-Hoo. I should get up and go to the dance studio but I'm not ready to get out of bed just yet. Watching his dreaming face, I smile. He looks exhausted and he is sleeping so peacefully.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes, I trace his brow with my fingers then his cheekbones and down to his jaw. _God, I love you so much... I never knew it was possible to feel this way about someone._ My thumb brushes his lips and suddenly I am pulled on top of him in a tight embrace. His mouth nibbles on my chin as I try to pull away to look at him.

"Trying to take advantage of me?" he says with a sleepy smile.

"Ani. I was just watching you sleep."

"Mmmhmmm..." he doesn't sound convinced. "What time is it?" he glances at the clock and groans, burying his face into my neck. "Why do you always have to wake up so damn early?"

"I can't help it." I smile at him. "Go back to sleep. You need your rest." I kiss his forehead and try to slide off of him but he holds me tighter. His sleepy eyes look up into mine and my breath catches in my throat at their intensity. His hand caresses my back while the other keeps my hips in place.

"Stay here. Sleep with me."

"Okay." I say with a nod. He loosens his grip so that I can slide down and nestle my head under his chin. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through my hair. His steady heartbeat and even breathing are so soothing that I easily drift off to sleep.

When I wake up again a few hours later he is facing me with his arm draped over my waist. I smile and kiss him on the nose. I have to bite back a laugh as he crinkles his nose in his sleep. Sliding out from under his arm, I get up and make my way towards the kitchen.

Seo Hyun sits at the counter with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. I smile at her as I make my way to the fridge. Pulling out a bowl of fruit I cut up the night before, I sit down across from her to eat it. I feel her watching me for several minutes before she puts the paper down.

"We should talk."

"Okay. About…?"

"About Ji-Hoo."

_And here we go… _I sigh inwardly. "What about him?"

"What exactly are your intentions?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Come on. You barely know each other yet you are already moving in? He's handsome, popular, rich, and alone. You don't have any family here, your father was a serial killer, you can barely make a living, and yet you somehow just got accepted into the best ballet company in the country. Just like that." Her voice is gentle but I can hear the cattiness of her words. I really had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Reigning in my temper, I look her in the eye.

"Yes. Just like that. The SBC doesn't know that I am seeing him. I made it entirely on my own skill. My family is complicated and really none of your business. As for Ji-Hoo, if you think I am with him because of what he is then you will have to take it up with him. He chased after me. I never once thought he would be interested in me and I'm not interested in his money. It may not be a lot but I can make my own money and pay for my own things. I chose to be with him because I love the man that he is. I honestly don't care what you or anyone else thinks. As long as he loves me back, that is all that matters."

"It does matter though. He is a public figure and a lot of people rely on the Foundation and the Hospital. If their opinion of him changes because of you, it could be devastating to his career. Everything his family has worked for could be wiped out overnight. Your father's reputation could easily do that. You left Ji-Hoo once already to protect him from your father so why can't you see you need to walk away to protect him again? Plus if you truly don't care about money, why was your last boyfriend a Chaebol too? Can you see why I'm skeptical of your sincerity? If you stay with him you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask incredulously.

"No. I'm warning you to think hard about what being with him means and what it may cost him. If you really love him as much as you say, then you also want what's best for him."

"Why? Because you want him back?"

"Yes. I do. Once he forgives me and remembers what we mean to each other, he will come back to me. I was there for him when he needed me most when we were children. We will always be connected to each other. I left thinking I was doing the right thing for the both of us but I was wrong. I should have stayed here with him. Now because of your family the F4 are involved in something that they shouldn't be and people are dying."

"You might want to ask him what he wants first before making assumptions. As far as people being hurt, that isn't my fault. Are you really blaming me for that?"

"You are basically responsible so why shouldn't I?" She holds my gaze for a moment before her eyes fall to her coffee and she reaches for it.

Before I can say anything, Ji-Hoo walks up behind me and places his hands on the counter on either side of me. His lips brush my temple as he steals a piece of watermelon from my bowl and pops it into his mouth.

"What are you two talking about?" He asks Seo Hyun. His body is tense even though his face and voice are calm. He knows that I'm uncomfortable. I can feel it.

"Nothing important." I say, making sure she understands how I feel about our conversation. Angry, I abruptly stand up and it forces Ji-Hoo out of my way. Returning the bowl to the fridge, I head towards our room with him close on my heels. Before I can close the bathroom door in his face, he pushes the door wide open and leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He watches me quietly as I wash my face and brush my teeth. When I go to move around him he blocks my way.

"What did she say to you?" he quietly asks. Refusing to look him in the eye, I grit my teeth. He isn't the one I'm angry at and I don't want to take it out on him.

"Nothing important."

"Then why are you upset?"

"It isn't important but it still makes me angry."

"Uh-oh… An angry Saia is a scary thing to behold." He says with a twinkle in his eye. A slow grin spreads across his face and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Ji-Hoo." I have to fight to keep the smile off my face. He steps towards me and I back away until he has me trapped against the wall. He plants his hands on the wall, trapping me. Dipping his head, he nuzzles my ear.

"Tell me." he murmurs. His warm breath against my ear sends a shiver down my spine and I shake my head no. His tongue traces the shell of my ear and I gasp in surprise.

"Tell me." he says again.

"Ani. I-it's not i-important." I stammer as his tongue runs along my jaw. I feel him smile against my cheek.

"Tell me Saia."

I shake my head again. He suddenly lifts me up and presses me against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders for support as he attacks my throat with warm sucking kisses. I sigh with pleasure. His lips feel so good against my skin. I know he's just trying to coax me into telling him what he wants to know but I can still feel his growing desire against me.

"Tell" (kiss) "me." (kiss) He whispers between kisses.

"Ji-Hoo-ah." I say seriously. His lips pause in their attack and he raises his head to look at me.

"Could my…" I start hesitantly. He gives me an encouraging look and I take a deep breath. "Could my father, being who he was, hurt your reputation? Since you're dating me and all…" I trail off uncomfortably.

He looks at me in disbelief. "Ani. Why would you ask that?"

"…"

He puts me down so that he can cup my face in his hands. "I don't care about status or appearances."

"I still don't want people to think badly of you because of me." I say biting my bottom lip. He lowers his head and the moment his lips touch mine, he invades my mouth. His body presses harder against me until I am flat against the wall. His kisses are demanding and possessive. It feels like he wants to swallow me whole. His hand slides down to lift my left leg and wrap it around his waist so that his hand can stroke the back of my thigh. His breathing is ragged as he pulls away to look at me.

"I love you. The Foundation and the Hospital will be fine. Your father is gone. He doesn't mean anything anymore."

**(^_^)**

"Woo Bin is worried about you." I tell Boo Ki.

Her hand stills in the process of pouring a cup of coffee. "Oh?"

"He was so bent out of shape over your conversation with him the other day that he tried to flirt with me to piss off Ji-Hoo."

She gives a snort of laughter and shakes her head. Turning to look at me, she leans across the bar toward me and sips her coffee. It's closing time at the restaurant and even though I'm not working today, I came to see her.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" I ask.

"Nothing. Honestly!" She says at my skeptical look. "We became pretty good friends when we were looking for you. He's smart and funny. We get along really well but when we were with you in the hospital I was so upset that I cried in his arms."

"You cried?" I say in shock. She doesn't cry. Ever. Not because she is cold but she is just very strong and logical. She isn't overly emotional around people except me.

She nods and continues. "Yes and ever since then he started acting strange around me."

"Strange how?"

"He would always watch me when we were at the hospital and every time I wanted to go somewhere he insisted on going with me. It's like he never wanted me to be alone. And now this whole thing with these government officials, he's always trying to check up on me."

"He's worried about you. Isn't that what friends do?"

"You know that he's overstepping his bounds. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. He's engaged and he's a Chaebol. He needs to remember that. So I decided to step away."

"I don't think he realizes what he's doing but he has a right to be concerned about your safety. He doesn't know about your family does he?"

"Of course he doesn't!" She shakes her head emphatically making her short, dark red hair go flying around her face. "That's no one's business. You didn't tell Ji-Hoo did you?"

"Of course not. He only knows you're my best friend and that I love you. He's worried about you as well. But since they don't know anything, they can't understand you like I do."

She gives me a smile and pats my hand. "I love you too. I probably would have gone crazy without you by now."

"True. You might have actually agreed to marry that creep your parents had you engaged to."

She cringes and her whole body shudders at the thought. "Ew, yuck! Just the thought gives me nightmares."

I laugh and nod. "You and me both…." I watch my friend closely for a minute. "Woo Bin doesn't know how you feel does he?"

"No and he's not going to either. Help me finish cleaning up so I can close this place down. I'll take you home." She tosses a rag to me and I start wiping down the tables in the restaurant. Everything goes smoothly except when we are setting the chairs on top of the tables. Boo Ki in her haste, scratches her cheek with a leg from one of the chairs.

An hour later, we walk arm in arm down the street towards her apartment.

"I'm sorry that we have to walk home first for my car. I thought the exercise would be good for me when I left this afternoon." she says.

"Don't worry about it. I could use the exercise too."

"When are you going to start practicing again?"

"Tomorrow. I really should have gone today but I was a little distracted."

"Thanks to Ji-Hoo and one very catty bitch…" She says with a snort of disgust. "At least you get to drive Ji-Hoo's car. How exciting!"

Turning a dark corner, we continue to make small talk but I know she is just as aware of the shadows following us as I am. We act normal and in no hurry to get to our destination. I'm not afraid. Boo Ki taught me how to defend myself and even though I only had the courage to stand up to my father one time, I had beaten a few thieves myself when I was in college. I can protect myself. I was just too afraid of my father.

The shadows finally move in front of us to block our way. "Where are you pretty ladies going so late?" one of them asks.

"Home but you are in our way." Boo Ki says calmly. I move till my back is against hers and face the men that were behind us.

"Why don't you come with us? We can show you a real good time…"

"I don't think so." I say with a smirk. They close in on us and I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my body. I watch the three that are moving towards me, waiting for them to get just a little bit closer. _Tonight just got very interesting…_


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_Surrounded by a group of thugs isn't exactly how I envisioned my night with Boo Ki._ As the first guy reaches me, I slam my fist into his nose and hear the sickening crunch as it breaks. He stumbles back and I slam my elbow behind me into the mouth of the second guy as he tries to grab me from behind. My shoulder aches from the force but I ignore it. It's still a little weak but I don't need a lot of strength to beat these guys. I just need speed and to hit them where it counts. The third guy takes a swing at me but I easily dodge to the left and back hand him. The first guy comes at me again, his nose dripping with blood. I hit his nose again and while he's doubled over in pain I slam my knee into his sweet spot. He falls to the ground as the other two approach me again. The second guy lunges for me but I dodge and put all my strength in slamming my foot into his behind to help propel him head first into the wall. The last guy manages to grab my arm but I slam my fist into his left eye. He yelps in pain and lets me go. As he's hunched over I connect my knee with his gut and then fisting my hands together, I slam them down hard on the back of his head.

As he falls unconscious to the ground, I hear a roar of rage behind me. Spinning around in alarm, I see a furious Woo Bin pummeling one of our attackers in the face. Boo Ki is desperately trying to pull him off of the unconscious man.

"Stop! Woo Bin stop it! He's already unconscious! What are you doing?"

He pauses to look at her. "They hurt you!" and points at her cheek. "You're bleeding!"

She looks away awkwardly. "They never touched me. I did this to myself at the restaurant." She says quietly.

He blinks, trying to comprehend what she just said. "…What?"

"I did this to myself! Let him go!" She says in exasperation.

He finally releases the guy and stands up to look around at the seven guys lying unconscious around us. Two of Woo Bin's men are staring at us with their mouths hanging open. I know Boo Ki had taken the other four out herself. Woo Bin probably launched himself at whoever was barely conscious.

He shakes his head. "Where did you two learn how to fight like that?"

"I learned when I was a kid." She says uncomfortably.

"Boo Ki taught me." I say with a shrug. He looks us both up and down in disbelief.

"…What?" we ask him in unison.

**(^_^)**

Woo Bin looks around Boo Ki's apartment curiously as she cleans up his hand. He seems used to it and doesn't even flinch when she dabs alcohol on his bleeding knuckles.

"Honestly. What were you thinking?" She grumbles at him. "What were you doing there anyways?"

"I came to see you." He says finally looking at her.

"Why?"

"You aren't answering my calls. I need your help on the investigation."

"No."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

I smile at their banter and shake my head. My phone goes off and I reach for it. Moving towards my old room I answer it.

"Hey are you still at work?" I ask Ji-Hoo.

"Yes but I do get a break once in awhile." He chuckles. "Did you and Boo Ki have a good night?"

"I guess you could say that. She's bandaging up Woo Bin's hand at the moment. I might stay with her tonight."

"…Why? And why does Woo Bin's hand need to be bandaged?"

_Uh-oh…_ I realize too late that telling Ji-Hoo about what happened tonight is going to upset him. _Damn…_ I hesitate and clear my throat uncertainly.

"Saia…" He says warningly.

"…Well Boo Ki and I kind of ran into a little bit of trouble walking home and Woo Bin overreacted is all."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just some guys bothering us." I hedge and nervously bite my pinky nail.

"…I'll call you back." And the line goes dead but seconds later I hear Woo Bin's cell phone go off and lean my head against the wall in dread.

"Yo, Ji-Hoo…" I hear Woo Bin say. _Damn it… These guys sure can be overprotective._

**(^_^)**

As soon as Ji-Hoo enters Boo Ki's apartment his eyes are on me, searching me for any sign of injury. I give him a shy smile and he hugs me in relief.

"Who were they?" He asks.

"I'm not sure yet. My men took the least injured guy to my place for questioning but these girls did a lot of damage. It was hard to pick one." Woo Bin says with a shake of his head.

"…What?" Ji-Hoo asks.

"If you had let me finish explaining over the phone before rushing over here, these two managed to kick their asses before my men and I got to them. Seven guys against two women and they don't even have a scratch on them." Woo Bin says with a shake of his head. Ji-Hoo's eyes narrow on Boo Ki's cheek and she shakes her head.

"I scratched it on a chair at the restaurant." She says.

"I thought you had guys watching over them." He says to Woo Bin.

"I do. They just didn't get to them in time." He says uncomfortably.

"I don't need any protection. Tonight should be proof enough of that." Boo Ki says stubbornly. Woo Bin turns to argue with her and Ji-Hoo looks down at me curiously. He sees me rubbing my sore hand and reaches for it to take a look.

"…You beat up seven guys?" He asks as he studies the bruises already forming on my small fist.

"I only got three of them." I say with a shake of my head. "Boo Ki took down the other four."

"Aish! You are so infuriating!" Woo Bin says angrily. Ji-Hoo looks at me knowingly, his eyes bright with laughter and I hide my grin in his chest.

"You should get back to work. I want to stay here with Boo Ki tonight." I tell Ji-Hoo. I can see he wants to argue with me but sighs in defeat.

"…So you're going to make me sleep alone tonight?"

"I probably would be sleeping by myself most of the night anyways." I say smoothly.

"True." He says with a grimace. "I really need to change my schedule around."

I glance at Boo Ki and she looks nervous. I can't hear what Woo Bin is saying to her but he probably doesn't see her reaction. She is very good at hiding her emotions. Pulling out of Ji-Hoo's arms, I make my way towards them.

"-use your help with this. We need to stop these guys. You notice things that other people don't." He says to her.

"I don't know Woo Bin-ssi. I'll have to think about it." She says uncertainly. Woo Bin opens his mouth to argue but Ji-Hoo stops him.

"Come on Woo Bin-ah. These girls have been through a lot tonight. Let them get some rest."

"Yeah. Of course…Goodnight." He says softly. She gives him a small bow with her head and looks away. Ji-Hoo leans down and gives me a quick kiss before he turns to follow Woo Bin.

"Call me if you girls need anything." He says. I smile and nod in agreement.

Boo Ki and I spend the rest of the night watching silly movies with a big bowl of popcorn between us. We don't talk about what happened, even though my body shudders as I remember the sickening crunch of that guy's nose against my fist. But we mostly avoid the one subject that I know is bothering her…Song Woo Bin.

**(^_^)**

**KANG WOO'S POV:**

Dropping my bag on the floor after a long night at the hospital, I rub my neck in exhaustion. I really hate that place. Dr. Park and Dr. Yoon think they are so special. I hate how everyone goes out of their way to make them happy. It makes me sick.

I sit down on my bed and stare at the picture on my nightstand. I'm not really sure what compelled me to dig it out and place it there again. Or why I even held onto it after all these years. _She has always been beautiful though, both inside and out._ But that doesn't mean anything compared to status or money and she has neither. I thought that she would be a nice new challenge when I asked her out. She resisted at first. It was a new experience for me. I had never been turned down before. But I figured that just like all the others, I would date her till I fucked her and then I would dump her. It would take a few months at most. But she was different. She was sweet, naïve, and kind with a fiery temper when provoked. She intrigued me. I found myself unable to let her go. A year passed and my father finally woke me up.

"She's a commoner and she's the daughter of that crazy Eon Su-Jeong. She's trash. Get rid of her. She's bad for your reputation." He told me.

So I did. I hurt her badly and for the first time in my life, I actually felt guilty. And I missed her. I found myself watching her from a distance till one day she disappeared completely from school. I told myself that it was for the best so I moved on…till she showed up that day at the hospital. When I heard the name I could hardly believe it. That bastard Su-Jeong had finally gone off the deep end. I tried to stay away but I still went to see her during her surgery. There had been so much blood. It was bad and it turned my stomach.

I was angry when I heard Ji-Hoo was looking out for her. It pissed me off so much that I went to see her to find out if she actually liked the guy. She hates me, that much had been obvious and she did like him. In my anger, I wanted to hurt her and I succeeded. The sting of her slap had been proof of that.

I wasn't prepared for Ji-Hoo's reaction. I never expected to see any emotions from that cold bastard. I thought he was more like me. I was wrong and I hated seeing him touch her. She wasn't supposed to be with anybody. I didn't understand my feelings. I didn't understand why I was so angry.

The only reason I knew she had disappeared was because I overheard my father talking about it to one of his "associates" one night. Su-Jeong kidnapped his daughter and ex-wife. I was scared for her. I knew how crazy that old man was. I may be an asshole but I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. I was relieved when they found her and I wanted to see her but Boo Ki and Ji-Hoo wouldn't let me anywhere near her.

I finally was able to see her when she came in for a check-up. I didn't expect to apologize. It just happened and I realize that I meant it. She does deserve better. I just wish it wasn't Ji-Hoo. The only reason I hate him is because he has her. Other than that, I could care less what happens to him or his F4 friends.

So here I am, staring at a framed memory. It's all I have left of Saia. I took the picture when she was trying to learn how to play the guitar. I had been teaching her and managed to sneak a picture of her when she wasn't looking. Her smile always makes my chest ache. It's a strange feeling and she is the only one that does that to me. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts as I make my way towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I hear my father's voice in his office and I slow down to listen. "You mean to tell me that Caelum girl and her friend kicked the asses of seven grown men? How is that possible?"

I smile to myself and continue towards the kitchen. Obviously my father hasn't done his research on Boo Ki. That girl has a mean kick and Saia has a mean right hook. My jaw hurts just thinking about that experience. _You definitely are going to need more guys than that. _I chuckle to myself.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I rub my face in exhaustion. After pulling a double shift at the hospital, I finally drag myself home. The thought of coming home without Saia being here had been so unappealing that I pulled another shift today. I still can't believe she beat up her attackers last night. She truly is amazing and she always surprises me.

It's getting late and the sun is starting to go down as I step inside my house. Min Seo Hyun is sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Ji-Hoo! Where have you been? I was worried about you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

She is the other reason I didn't want to be here. I don't know what she said to anger Saia yesterday but enough is enough. I won't let Seo Hyun upset her. My exhausted brain feels like mush and my patience is completely gone.

"You need to leave." I tell her.

"What? Ji-Hoo-ah why-"

"You need to pack your things and go. I want you out of here tonight."

"Why? Because I made Saia uncomfortable? Ji-Hoo, she isn't what she seems. Why does she only date Chaebols? Why is it that she managed to get into the Seoul Ballet Company only after meeting you? How do you know she isn't a part of this whole plot against you and the other F4? You can't-"

"Enough!" I say in exasperation. "You don't know her like I do. She isn't like that. I belong with her. Say whatever you want about me but don't insult her."

"Ji-Hoo you don't even know what you are saying. You once believed that we belonged together too and you were right. We do belong together. It has always been you and me."

Suddenly she has her arms wrapped around me with her lips pressed against mine. It takes a minute for my foggy mind to realize what she is doing before I grab her shoulders and push her away.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I say angrily at her. Movement in the courtyard catches my eye and I look out the window. Woo Bin is looking at me with pure murder in his eyes but it's the woman in his arms that has my full attention. Saia has her face buried in his chest and I can see her body trembling. My heart practically stops.

_Oh my god… they saw everything… _

**A/N: I think I am the world's fastest updater or something. Lol. I notice that all of my favorite stories are taking forever to update and here I am updating… well, a lot. Lol Anyways, to all of my awesome readers: gomawo (Thanks). ^_^**


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Thank you for bringing me home Woo Bin." I say as he opens the door of his car to let me out.

"No problem. I need to talk to Seo Hyun and that punk Ji-Hoo anyways." He says with a grin.

"I'm not sure if he's home though. He might still be at the hospital. He said he was pulling a double shift."

"That's okay. I can wait for awhile."

I enter the code for the gate to the courtyard and we walk through. I freeze as I see Seo Hyun and Ji-Hoo in the living room. I really don't want to see her right now. At least Ji-Hoo is here so I won't be alone with her. I don't want to do something I will regret. _Ji-Hoo looks upset…_ It feels like the ground beneath me is falling away as Seo Hyun wraps her arms around him and kisses him. _No.. No god, please…_ My heart shatters in my chest and I can't breathe. I feel myself being swung around and pulled into Woo Bin's arms. His hand presses my head into his chest.

"That fucking bastard…" he says angrily. My body is trembling in shock and I gasp for air. "I'm sorry baby. Easy… Shhh. Easy… Breathe, Saia. You need to try and calm down so that you can breathe." Woo Bin whispers to me.

"I-I c-c-can't." I gasp and furiously shake my head. He pulls away from me and cups my face in his hands.

"Look at me. You need to breathe, okay? Come on. Try to take a deep breath."

I nod my head and desperately force myself to take a long, steadying breath.

"Good girl. Again." He tells me as his hands release my face to rub my arms. "That's it. Shh…"

"…Saia…" Ji-Hoo's choked voice reaches me and I close my eyes, trying to focus on controling my breathing. I can feel Woo Bin's grip on me tighten but I pull away to turn to Ji-Hoo. _Tell me it isn't true… Please… _my heart begs. I raise my head to look into his eyes and his face is contorted with pain. I feel like a hole has been punched through my chest. I am still hyperventilating as Ji-Hoo reaches for my arm, his face slowly regaining some of its usual composure. "Easy…Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." He says softly.

He slowly tries to reach for my other arm but I yank out of his hold. "Ani!" I gasp. "Don't touch me…"

His face contorts with pain again and a tear escapes from his watery eyes. "Saia…" He moves towards me but I raise a hand to stop him.

"I… I can't even… look at you… right now." I say between gasps. Shaking my head I turn away from him.

Woo Bin moves past me towards Ji-Hoo. "You son-of-a-bitch..." I hear him say before he punches him. I hear Ji-Hoo hit the ground of the courtyard and the back of my mind wonders why he let Woo Bin hit him. He could have easily dodged it.

Still shaking, I feel Woo Bin's arm wrap around my shoulders and he guides me back through the gate towards his car. I sink into the seat of his yellow Lotus and I cover my face with my hands, desperately seeking refuge from the horrible scene that keeps replaying through my mind. Woo Bin rubs my back for a moment before starting the car and driving off. I don't see the forlorn man watching us drive off but I can feel his eyes on me.

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

I watch Woo Bin's car until I can no longer see it. My heart is leaving in that car. Sinking to the ground in front of the gate, I place my elbows on my raised knees and bury my face in my hands. I can no longer hold back the sobs that rack my body. The look she gave me was so full of shock and anguish. She is having a panic attack and her gasps for air terrify me. I never wanted to see that kind of pain on her face and it devastates me to know that I am the partial cause of it. Her words replay over and over in my mind. My touch disgusted her and she didn't even want to look at me.I should have never agreed with Saia to let Seo Hyun stay here. I should have kicked her out the day she arrived.

I sit here for a long time but it's completely dark out now and my body is stiff as I stand up. My eyes are swollen making it hard to see and my jaw hurts from Woo Bin's punch. _I deserved it._ I need to make things right somehow. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without Saia. Even if she can't forgive me, I have to try. I have to explain.

Making my way back inside, Seo Hyun stands up from her chair and looks at me. "Are you alright?" She asks uncertainly.

"Do I look alright?" I ask coldly. "Take a good look Min Seo Hyun. This is what a broken heart looks like."

"Ji-Hoo-ah-"

"Get out now or I will throw you out myself." I say angrily. She tries to take a step towards me but I stop her. "Get out!" I snap at her.

Her face pales and she turns towards her room. I sit on the couch and stare at my hands until I hear her walk down the hallway with her luggage towards the front door. The door closes and I breathe a small sigh of relief that she's finally gone.

I stare at my phone trying to decide if I should try to call Saia or not. When I reach for it and dial her number, I am not surprised that it goes directly to voicemail. I don't leave a message. What I have to say to her needs to be said face to face.

I shower and slide into bed. Her scent still lingers on her pillow and on our sheets. I hold her pillow close and breathe in deeply, desperately clinging to any piece of her that I can. _Please have faith in me… I would never betray you… I love you…_

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

Saia has been at my house for 3 days already. Nobody knows she's here besides Jae Kyung. Hell, I wouldn't even know she's here either if I didn't insist on eating dinner with her every night. She spends all day in my sisters dance room practicing and she won't talk to me about what happened. Jae Kyung has been fussing over her the whole time till I finally told her to leave Saia alone for awhile. I am so angry at Ji-Hoo that I don't answer his calls or his texts. Seo Hyun is staying at Jun Pyo's house now which is saying something at least. I still don't get it. It makes no sense. Ji-Hoo adores Saia. I have never seen such pain on his face when she pulled away from him. So why did he kiss Seo Hyun?

Saia walks into the kitchen after her practice and I hand her a bottle of water. She looks tired and she's covered in sweat.

"Thanks." She smiles at me. She plops down on one of the barstools at the counter and drinks half of the bottle in one shot. "…Woo Bin-ah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to see Boo Ki? I need to see her." She asks quietly.

"Of course I can. Go get cleaned up."

When we reach the restaurant, I'm surprised that she hides behind me. I look around and don't see Ji-Hoo anywhere.

"He's not here." I tell her.

"Ani. It's not him I'm worried about. I'm afraid of Boo Ki."

I laugh and gently pull her out from behind me. Boo Ki's head snaps up as soon as she sees us and she instantly has Saia in an embrace.

"Oh my god! I have been so worried about you! Where have you been? Why is your phone turned off? What happened? Ji-Hoo won't tell me anything! Are you okay? Don't ever scare me like that again! Are you alright?"

I laugh at Boo Ki's barrage of questions and understand Saia's nervousness now. The only time she loses her cool is when Saia is involved. "Let her have some breathing room Boo Ki-ssi. She can't answer you like that."

I sit at the bar so that the girls can talk alone. I watch them and it still amazes me how different Boo Ki is with Saia. Her face is animated and lively, full of trust and understanding. It's obvious they are very close. She is a completely different person and her smile is bright enough to light up an entire room. My heart skips a beat when she laughs at something Saia says. She is making me feel things that I've never felt before and don't understand. She stands up and pats Saia's shoulder before making her way over to me.

"So what happened between her and Ji-Hoo?" she asks as she pours another cup of tea.

"She didn't tell you?" I ask in surprise.

"No. All she told me is that she decided she needed some space from him."

I turn to look at the girl that now sits alone at the table and shake my head. "I really don't think it's my place to say but if you could come and stay with her for a couple of days at my house, I really think it will help."

"…Okay. I'll need to grab a few things from my apartment first."

"Of course."

"Woo Bin-ssi…Thank you for looking after her. If you still need help with the investigation, I'll help where I can."

"Really? That would be great but why the sudden change of heart?"

"I owe you. You have been a really good friend to her."

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I turn away. How is it that she can make a Don Juan like me blush over the simplest things? I'm supposed to be making women blush, not the other way around.

We make our way to her apartment and the girls chatter about the newest drama on TV but I tune them out. I feel on edge. Ever since the night they were attacked, I've been making sure my men watch out for Boo Ki more closely. She unlocks her door and starts to turn the handle but pauses after she hears a strange click from the doorknob. Her eyes go wide in horror and I grab her arm.

"Run!" I yell. I push Boo Ki and Saia forward but we don't get far before the blast hits. The force of the explosion knocks us down and I cover their bodies with my own. When I'm sure the worst is over, I lift myself off of them to look back where Boo Ki's apartment was. _These guys are good… very good. _The explosion had been controlled to only blow up her apartment and not the others around it. Only an expert can do that.

"Are you two okay?" I ask them.

Saia nods but her mouth hangs open in shock. Boo Ki doesn't answer me. She just stares at the hole where her door was.

"Boo Ki?" I take her face in my hands and force her to look at me. She's in shock. I pull her into a hug and Saia wraps her arms around her from behind. Boo Ki leans her forehead on my chest and grabs fistfuls of my shirt. Relief pours over me as I realize just how close we had been. If we hadn't come to see Boo Ki, she might be dead right now. I look down at them both. Saia's head rests on Boo Ki's back and she looks up at me.

"Thank you." She says. The complete trust and gratitude on her face floors me. _God, these two amazing women were almost killed by those bastards. _I grit my teeth in anger and pull the two of them closer to me. I don't care what it takes. I will hunt all of these mother fuckers down one by one if I have to. I won't let anything happen to the people I care about.

**(^_^)**

**TAE MU'S POV:**

_Those two girls should be dead by now._ I sigh in relief. Not just because it's two less people to worry about but because I don't like the idea of Su-Jeong's daughter running around still alive. Who knows what the crazy mother fucker might have told her. I also don't like the fact that my son still seems to have some kind of strange attachment to her. He needs to keep his head on straight.

I sip my brandy and look over the files I have on the F4. The ShinHwa CEO is my biggest concern. His company isn't something to laugh about. If it falls apart because of his death, it will mean billions of lost revenue for Korea. I will have to plan very carefully on what to do with him. I may have to resort to blackmail. As for the other three, So Yi Jung has a history of alcoholism so I can easily plan something for him. Song Woo Bin, the notorious Prince Song will be the easiest. Mafia rivalries happen all the time. Yoon Ji-Hoo is well known for riding his motorcycle. Accidents happen every day. It can be easily arranged. As for Geum Jan Di, Ha Jae Kyung, and Chu Ga Eul, I have yet to determine their danger to us. They are more valuable alive at the moment in case they need to be used against the F4. Once the F4 are dealt with, I will then decide what to do with them.

"You're still awake?"

I look up to see Kang Woo leaning against the door.

"Yes. I just have a few things to go over. How are things going at the hospital?"

He shrugs and makes his way to my desk. He pours himself a glass of brandy and sits down.

"That bitch of yours has been dealt with." I tell him as I lean back in my chair. He pauses before the glass touches his lips and looks up at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Saia Caelum. She won't be a bother to you anymore."

He visibly pales at my words but takes a sip his drink. "Oh? That's good." He murmurs. I'm not convinced. He downs the rest of his drink and stares at the empty glass. "What about Yoon Ji-Hoo? Are you going to deal with him too?"

"Of course I will."

Kang Woo's eyes grow cold and he nods his head in satisfaction. "Good."


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Boo Ki's head lays in my lap as I watch Woo Bin speak quietly to several of his men. She curled up on the couch beside me and fell asleep not long after we reached Woo Bin's house. We are both still in shock over what happened tonight. I never imagined anything like this would happen. I can still feel the heat from the blast on my skin and my ears still ring from the noise. Woo Bin has a burn on his shoulder but other than that we are very lucky to be alright.

The door opens and Ji-Hoo comes rushing in. His eyes immediately fall on me and I see the relief on his face when he sees I'm okay. My heart aches at the sight of him and I let my eyes fall to Boo Ki's sleeping face. I'm honestly not surprised he is the first one to arrive. Woo Bin called all the F4 to come to his house to tell them what happened tonight. He doesn't want to risk telling them over the phone. My eyes burn and I desperately try to keep myself calm as Woo Bin approaches Ji-Hoo.

"Are they okay?" Ji-Hoo asks him.

"Yes, as much as can be expected anyway." Woo Bin says coolly. Boo Ki stirs in my lap and sits up.

"How are you feeling? Do you want anything?" I ask her.

"I could use some water." She says quietly. I make my way out of Woo Bin's office and towards the kitchen, grateful to be away from Ji-Hoo so that I can think again. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and look up in surprise when Woo Bin walks in.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod my head but he watches me skeptically. "Yi Jung and Ga Eul are here. I won't leave you alone with Ji-Hoo."

"Thanks but… He didn't kiss her back Woo Bin-ah." I quietly say. I swallow hard and try not to let my emotions overwhelm me.

"…What?"

"Ji-Hoo. He didn't kiss Seo Hyun back. It has played over and over so much in my head that I finally realized that he never kissed her back."

He looks at me thoughtfully and I can see he is thinking back on it too. "Yes." He says slowly. "You're right. He didn't kiss her back. The only time he touched her was to push her away." His eyes grow wide as the realization hits him. "So if you knew this, why haven't you said anything?"

"He didn't deny it Woo Bin-ah. He didn't defend himself in any way. Plus I realized that I have become so focused on him and everyone else, I haven't really taken time for myself. I need some space to sort things out and I want to help you catch these guys, especially after tonight."

"Okay…But when are you going to talk to Ji-Hoo? I'm still pissed off at the guy but he does still love you."

"I don't know." I say uncertainly. The door swings open again as Ji-Hoo walks in. His eyes narrow at Woo Bin and I almost laugh over the fact that he still gets jealous after everything that has happened.

Woo Bin clears his throat and takes the bottle of water out of my hand. "I'll take this to Boo Ki." He says and leaves me standing alone with Ji-Hoo. _Thanks a lot Woo Bin… I can't believe he just did that to me!_

Ji-Hoo quietly watches me as I stare at my hands. His neutral mask is carefully in place and his eyes are guarded. He's waiting for me to react first so that he knows how to respond but I stubbornly keep silent. He moves closer to me until he is only an arm's length away and I have to fight the urge to run away. I still remember the look of pain on his face when I had pulled away from him. It's the only thing that keeps me from running right now. I can't bear the thought of doing that to him again. But I'm still hurt and I don't know if I'm ready for this conversation.

"…I heard about what happened. I'm glad the two of you are all right." He says quietly.

I nod as I watch my finger draw circles on the counter top. My heart feels like it is trying to leap out of my chest. His breathing is shallow and fast. I can tell he is just as nervous as I am.

"Why won't you say it?" I finally ask. "You didn't kiss her back so why won't you say it?"

"Because I never should have let her touch me in the first place."

"Why did you?"

"I was so exhausted from that double shift… I didn't realize what she was doing till it was too late." He says weakly. Still staring at the counter, I nod my head.

"I believe you…but… I need time Ji-Hoo-ssi." I say quietly. "Not because I don't trust you but because I need to get my head on straight again. After everything that has happened, I really need to focus on myself for a little while." I finally raise my head to look at him and he lifts his head from staring at the floor.

"I can wait. I'll wait for however long it takes."

His earnest sincerity is almost my undoing but I force myself to turn away and walk towards the door. I hesitate before leaving and turn to look back at him. He stands where I left him. His head hangs down against his chest and his eyes are closed. The only sign of his inner turmoil is his clenched fists at his sides. _What am I doing? What if I had died tonight?_

"Ji-Hoo?" he lifts his head and opens his eyes to look at me. "I miss you and… I still love you very much."

"I love you too Saia."

**(^_^)**

Sitting on the floor of the dance studio in Woo Bin's house, I gingerly take off one of my toe shoes. My foot is a bloody mess and I cringe. Ji-Hoo sits down on the floor in front of me with his medical bag and takes my foot in his hands while I remove my other shoe. We have settled into a strange routine the past four days. Ji-Hoo has shown up every day at the end of my practice to clean up the wounds on my feet. We haven't spoken at all since that night in the kitchen but he has stubbornly been here to take care of my feet since then.

I scowl at the newest blister on my left foot as Ji-Hoo cleans the broken and bleeding toenail on my right one. He doesn't seem to get the idea of needing "time and space" but I think he wants to be here more for himself than for me and I am grateful for his care. My ankle makes a loud pop as I shift to let him tend to my other foot and he looks at me in surprise. He smiles at the grimace on my face and lifts my foot into his lap. I let out a hiss of pain when the alcohol touches my new blister but he tries to be as gentle as possible. Leaning back to watch him, I twist my right foot till it pops. He smiles and when he's done tending to my wounds, he presses his thumbs into my arch. The pressure feels so good that I close my eyes as he continues to massage my foot.

"Sunbae. Saia. Woo Bin wants to talk to us in his office." Jan Di says from the doorway.

"Okay. Thanks Jan Di-ah." I say and she beams at me. I hobble towards his office with Ji-Hoo close behind me. My sore feet make walking for me unsteady and he keeps close to me in case I need help. Everyone is already in Woo Bin's office, including Min Seo Hyun. I plop down next to Boo Ki on one of the couches and Ji-Hoo sits in Woo Bin's chair behind his desk.

"The people that bombed Boo Ki's apartment are very, very good. Not only did they control the power of the blast, they made it look like it was caused by a gas leak." Woo Bin says.

"Seriously? How is that possible? No gas leak would explode like that." Jun Pyo scoffs.

"Actually, yes it can under rare circumstances." Woo Bin counters.

"What about the trigger?" Yi Jung asks. "A gas leak wouldn't cause an explosion by the door knob turning. Something else would have to set it off."

"That's where the genius of this explosion comes in. All the materials they used for the trigger point dissolved with the blast. The only reason we found any evidence of it is because we knew what we were looking for."

"But I'm guessing, the police have ruled it as a gas explosion…" Jun Pyo says.

"Of course but honestly I think it's for the best. We still need to keep a low profile for now. Saia and Boo Ki have been a huge help trying to single this guy out. We managed to narrow it down to three guys."

"How do we know that all three of them aren't involved in all this?" Jae Kyung points out.

"Whoever these guys are, we know that they are too selfish to share power. Their partners won't be in the same government but in governments all over the world. There's only one guy in Korea that we need to find."

**(^_^)**

I have a way of narrowing down our search but I don't particularly like the thought. It isn't a good idea to tell the others just yet either because I know they will be completely against it and won't hear me out. It sucks really. I was the one that did the research on Kim Tae Mu and discovered that Kang Woo is his son. Even though Kang Woo is an ass, he did at least try to apologize even though it was a little late. It gives me a tiny shred of hope that maybe he isn't as bad as everyone thinks but I'm not counting on it.

I walk into the hospital not really sure of what I am going to say to him but I know I am probably the only one that has a chance of finding out if Tae Mu is the one involved. I feel a little guilty for ditching DK, the bodyguard that Woo Bin has following me, but I really need to do this alone. I even made sure that I came when Ji-Hoo isn't working.

"Excuse me but could you please tell me where I can find Dr. Kim Kang Woo?" I ask the girl at the front desk. She gives me directions and I find him talking to a patient in the E.R. He looks up when I approach and stares at me in disbelief. He looks like he's just seen a ghost. I guess he's just as surprised to see me as I am to be here.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

He nods and leads me to his office. He looks at me nervously as he sits down and I look around his office curiously. It's sparsely decorated, much like Ji-Hoo's, but somehow Kang Woo's office still feels cold to me.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" He asks. Sitting down across from him, I take a close look at him. His eyes are guarded and I wonder if he was like that when we were together. I honestly can't remember.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your father." I say.

He gives a snort of laughter and smirks at me. "My father? All you have to do is pick up a newspaper or a political magazine. You'll find out everything there is to know about him."

"…Really? So everything there is to know about Kim Tae Mu is out in the open? His life is an open book?" I ask skeptically. He shifts a little uncomfortably in his chair but covers it up with a smirk.

"What? Are you a reporter now? Trying to get an exclusive interview or something? He's a politician but he's still human. I'm sure he has secrets just like anyone else."

"Do those secrets include my father?"

Kang Woo's mask slips for only a second but it's enough to see that I hit a sore spot. "My father would never be associated with a family like yours, especially with a psycho serial killer. It would destroy his career."

"Right, because your family is so perfect and squeaky clean…or is it because my family and I are trash in your eyes even though my brother, sister, and I had no choice in what family we were born into." I say coldly. I see a flash of guilt in his eyes along with some kind of inner turmoil but he obviously isn't going to explain. Discouraged, I stand up to leave but before I reach the door he stops me by grabbing my hand. I look at him in surprise but he just stares in disbelief at my hand clasped in his.

"Kang Woo…" I say warningly.

"Listen to me." he says hesitantly before he looks into my eyes. "You should leave South Korea. Go to China or India for awhile."

"What?"

"You aren't stupid. I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a valid reason. You have no idea what you are entangled in. You should go someplace safe, somewhere that you can get lost in for awhile."

"Are you telling me to run away?"

"Ani. I'm asking you to not be so stubborn and brave for once. Just walk away. Please. Take Boo Ki with you. Think of it as an adventure or something."

"Have you lost your mind? I can't do that!"

"Why, because of Ji-Hoo?" he snaps. I angrily twist my arm out of his and walk out of his office. "Saia… Saia, wait!" he grabs my arm and I turn to him, yanking myself free.

"I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to see you. But I thought that maybe, just maybe, you aren't as selfish as I remember. So I came hoping that you would help but you haven't changed. You are still just as cold-hearted as you always have been."

"Am I?" He growls at me. I've never seen him so angry but I'm not afraid of him. "Is it really so selfish for me to want you out of the line of fire? You're the one that's so damn selfish. You put yourself in a position to make people worry about you all the time. Stop trying to protect everyone and do what I ask for once, damn it!"

"Why should I? I don't owe you anything!"

"Is everything alright here, Miss Caelum?" I look behind me to see Dr. Park watching us carefully. I turn back to look at Kang Woo as he stares angrily at the floor.

"Yes, Dr. Park. Everything is fine." I say.

"I thought you were dead. He told me you were dead. Please just go while you still can." Kang Woo pleads in a hushed voice.

"I can't." I tell him and I walk away.

**A/N: I just want everyone to know that I haven't revealed things about Boo Ki for a reason. I haven't forgotten her or anything. The same goes for the whole Woo Bin, Jae Kyung, and Boo Ki situation. I do know what is going to happen to them but my dear readers will have to wait a little longer. ^^ I do welcome any theories any of you may have though. They are a lot of fun to read. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" Woo Bin roars into his cell phone. "Why are you only just now calling me? …I don't care what you have to do, just keep looking! Find her!" He hangs up and looks at me nervously. I already know who it is just from the look he's giving me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well Saia kind of… ditched the guy I have following her."

I sigh in exasperation. _What the hell is she thinking? Now is not the time to be pulling shit like this! It's too dangerous! _I stand up to go look for her but the door opens and she walks in. I can see right through the innocent expression she has plastered on her face. She is a terrible liar and she knows she's in trouble.

"Saia-ssi…" Woo Bin says quietly.

Her eyes dart around the room nervously. "Yes?"

"That has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever done! I know you're a lot smarter than that! What the fuck were you thinking?" he asks incredulously.

"Well… I do have a good reason… I found out who the guy is that we've been looking for."

"…What?" we both stare at her dumbfounded.

"It's Kim Tae Mu. He's the one that's involved."

"Are you sure? How did you find out?" Woo Bin asks.

Saia glances nervously at me and I can tell I'm not going to like her answer. "…Yes. I'm sure." She hedges.

"What did you do?" I finally ask.

"…Kang Woo is his son. So …I went and talked to him." She says quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Woo Bin roars.

I'm at a loss for words. I'm frustrated and upset with her but what can I say? She is well aware that I'm not happy about this. I might be a tiny bit more understanding if it was anyone else but Kang Woo. She should have never gone by herself. _I seriously wish he would just disappear…_

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? How do you know he isn't in on it? He could have done something to you and we wouldn't have known about it till it was too late! Do you want to put us through all that again?" Woo Bin says in exasperation.

She cringes at Woo Bin's words but looks at me. "I'm sorry… I know it was a stupid plan but I had to try. We needed to know and I knew he wouldn't talk to just anyone."

"And how did you know that he would talk to you?" Woo Bin asks.

"I didn't really." She says weakly. "But I had to try."

"God, you women are going to be the death of me…" Woo Bin grumbles and drops dramatically into is chair.

"Kang Woo did bring up a good point though." She says.

I raise an eyebrow and wait for her to speak.

"I've been really selfish and I'm sorry." She says to me.

"…What?" I ask in confusion.

"I do things without thinking about what it does to other people. Even though my intentions are good, it still doesn't make it right. It was selfish and I'm sorry if I made you worry." She says to me.

"…You will have to be punished for this." I tell her with a sigh.

"Huh?" Woo Bin gives me a confused look.

She swallows hard but nods her head. "Okay. How?" I move towards her but she doesn't back away.

"You are going to tell us everything that the two of you said, word for word, and-" I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug. "You are going to let me hold you for a minute."

She relaxes against me and wraps her arms around my waist. "I can live with that." She says with a smile. Taking a deep breath, I let myself finally relax. _These girls are too damn brave for their own good._

She tells the two of us everything that Kang Woo said to her. Regardless of how upset I am that she did this, at least we now know who is responsible for the attacks. Tae Mu is a very powerful man with a lot of connections. We will have to plan very carefully in order to bring him down. It makes me uneasy that Kang Woo tried to get Saia to leave the country. He may not be directly involved but he still knows what is going on. He knows that she's in danger.

It's late and Saia finally excuses herself with a yawn. I follow her to her room before I head home. I want her to come with me but I respect her need for time. She stops in front of her door and I sweep her bangs out of her eye.

"Try not to ditch your bodyguard anymore. Arasso?"

"Arasso." She smiles in embarrassment. Giving her a smile I turn to leave but she grabs my hand. "Ji-Hoo? Can I… would it be okay if… I came home?"

_Did I just hear her right? _I nod dumbly. "Of course you can…"

"I mean… If you want me to…" She says nervously.

"You have no idea how badly I want you home. But if you do, I can't promise I will be able to keep my hands off of you."

"I'm not asking you to." She says shyly.

**(^_^)**

Tugging unsuccessfully on the sheet again, I nibble on her toes and reach for another piece of fruit instead. _That sheet needs to go…_ It's the only thing blocking my view of her gorgeous body.

"It's too hot. You don't need that." I complain. She only gives me a mischievous look before reaching into the bowl for another piece of watermelon. _It's not even covering that much but unfortunately it's covering the best parts… _We both lay on our bed munching on a bowl of fruit after an amazing round of love making. I'm surprisingly not tired. I actually feel energized for more. _God she is addicting! I can't get enough of her but that damn sheet is in my way…_ She laughs at me and shakes her head.

"If looks could kill, Yoon Ji-Hoo, your sheets would have dissolved by now."

I look up from kissing her ankle and narrow my eyes at her. "After tonight I don't think we should have sheets anymore."

She sits up and sets the bowl on the floor before she crawls over to me. I tug on the sheet again and sigh in frustration as she keeps it in place. Leaning down until her face is inches from mine, she looks me in the eyes.

"Does it really bother you that much?" I nod and a slow grin spreads across her face. "Good."

"You're teasing me…" I grumble.

"Yes. After all the times you have teased me I think it's only fair." She chuckles.

Gripping the sheet with both hands, I yank hard and pull it away from between us. She laughs as I roll her beneath me and I bite her shoulder.

"Ouch! Ji-Hoo!" she smacks my arm. "That hurts!"

"Revenge is supposed to hurt." I chuckle in her ear.

"Is it?" Her hands slide to my waist and she arches her hips. Her core brushes against my tip and I take in a sharp breath. I look down into her laughing face in wonder.

"If that's how you're going to play, then I'm going to tease you all night." I threaten. Her smile gets wider as she pulls my head down to hers.

"Promises, promises…" She says against my lips.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_Between practice and Ji-Hoo, it's a wonder that I can still walk._ I inwardly groan. My whole body aches. He had stood by his threat and kept me up most of the night. I'm not complaining. Making love with him is always amazing and I have really missed him. It was worth it. I just know that I am going to be stiff during practice today and Se Na Sunbae will probably notice. _That will be an awkward conversation…_ It will be nice to be back at the studio though. Woo Bin's dance room is nice but there is something to be said for the smell and feel of an old dance studio. It has more character.

The house is still dark as I make my way to the kitchen for some juice before I leave. I don't want to turn on the lights and wake Ji-Hoo. Pausing in front of the kitchen I feel a shiver of unease run down my spine. _Something isn't right. _I panic and turn back towards the bedroom before a hand clamps over my mouth. I slam my foot on his and his hand slips from my mouth but he doesn't let me go.

"Ji-Hoo!" I yell as I slam my elbow back into my assailant's ribcage. Two more guys descend on me as Ji-Hoo knocks out one of the men heading towards the bedroom. Ji-Hoo manages to grab one of the men holding on to me and throws him to the floor. I struggle but they are too strong and there's too many of them. I can't break free. Ji-Hoo takes two more men down before the man holding me grabs my throat. I claw at his hand, desperate for air.

"If you don't want her hurt, then stop struggling." My attacker sneers. Ji-Hoo clenches his fists and looks ready to murder the guy holding me but he stops fighting them. He's breathing heavily, his lip is bleeding, and his eye is already starting to swell. His shirt is ripped from where one of the guys had grabbed him and I have never seen Ji-Hoo so angry.

"No!" I cry out as one of the men hits him on the back of the head and Ji-Hoo crumples to the floor unconscious. I stare in shock at his limp body before I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head and I black out.

**(^_^)**

Squinting against the brightness, I try to open my eyes and groan. My head is pounding.

"Saia! Are you okay?" I hear Ga Eul ask.

"Careful. You took a pretty bad blow to the head." Jan Di says. I can feel her hands lightly touch the back of my head and I flinch. _Oh no! Ji-Hoo! _I sit up quickly and the room starts to spin.

"Ji-Hoo! Where's Ji-Hoo?" I gasp.

"I don't know. It's just us here." Jan Di says. I blink my eyes to adjust to the lightening and look around. We are in a concrete room with no windows, only a door at one end.

"Where are we?" I ask. Jae Kyung stands up from examining the door and looks at me.

"We don't know. We all woke up in here. The last thing I remember was walking to my car from Daddy's office yesterday." She says.

"The last thing I remember was going to bed and I woke up here." Ga Eul says.

"I was at the clinic last night getting ready to leave. I don't know how I got here." Jan Di says.

"I was getting ready to leave for the studio this morning and we were attacked. I tried to break free but there was too many of them. Ji-Hoo tried to stop them but…" I try to swallow the lump in my throat.

"There was nothing you could do." Ga Eul says quietly.

"You did what you could. They want us for a reason. I doubt the guys are hurt." Jae Kyung says. Her words are loaded with meaning. They took us specifically for a reason. _We are the F4's girls._

**(^_^)**

"What do you think they will do to us?" Ga Eul asks. Hours have gone by and we haven't seen or heard anybody.

"I don't know." Jae Kyung quietly says.

We have already searched every inch of the room but apart from the florescent light in the ceiling and the four mats for us to sleep on, it's completely empty.

A sudden click from the lock on the door has us all on our feet and three men walk in with guns pointed at us. They are dressed from head to toe in black with their faces covered. One of the men approaches me and grabs me by the arm. As he pulls me towards the door, Jae Kyung steps towards him.

"Where are you taking her?" She yells. The other two men keep their guns pointed at the girls until my captor and I exit the room.

None of them say anything and the other two men stay behind in front of the door after they close it. I feel the muzzle of the gun on my lower back as my captor pushes me forward. I look around curiously to see that we are in a huge warehouse. Crates and heavy machinery are everywhere.

It's dark outside as he pushes me through a door and towards a black car. The window rolls down and the man holding me reaches for an envelope. After looking inside it, he nods at the person in the car and the door opens. _What the hell is going on?_ He pushes me towards the car and I reluctantly get in. As soon as the door shuts beside me, the car takes off but I hardly notice as I stare in shock at the driver.

"I told you that you needed to leave! Now do you understand why? You never fucking listen to me! God! You are the most infuriating, stubborn, and crazy woman I have ever known!" Kang Woo snaps at me.


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Wh-What are you doing?" I ask Kang Woo.

"Taking your irritating ass to the airport." He snaps.

"Why?"

"You need to leave."

"I won't go."

"WHY?" He thunders. "After everything that has happened what is it that you still don't understand about the seriousness of this situation?"

"I'll give you three reasons why and they are still sitting back at that warehouse!" I yell back.

"I can't do anything about them." He says uncomfortably.

"Then why were you able to help me?"

"You are just one person…"

"Your father is going to figure out you helped me."

"Maybe, but I can deal with him."

"Kang Woo please. Help us put a stop to this."

"Are you asking me to go against my own father?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I am. I know better than anyone what it's like to have a father that does terrible things-"

"How can you even compare your father to mine? Your father has killed people!" He yells at me.

"And so has yours!" I yell back. "He may not be the one to pull the trigger but he has still ordered it. He has still killed people and he's tried to kill me."

Kang Woo clenches his jaw and his hand tightens on the wheel but he stays silent. Frustrated and worried, I turn my attention to the window. He finally pulls up in front of the airport but keeps the doors locked.

"It's your choice if you go or you stay." he says as he hands me an envelope. Inside there is money, an airplane ticket to China, and a forged passport. "But if you choose to stay, I won't be able to protect you anymore."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I've never understood you. You have had such a hard life and yet you still fight for everyone else. Will you ever do anything for yourself for once?" He quietly asks.

"I try do something for myself every day. I make the people I love smile and that makes me happy. That's why I want to protect them. Please help us Kang Woo."

"…You need to go." He refuses to look at me and I finally climb out of the car.

My only choice is to stay but I have to be careful. I need to delay Tae Mu finding out about my "escape" for as long as possible. I don't have my phone and calling the F4 from a payphone would be unwise. I don't know who could be listening in. Making my decision, I hail a cab and give the driver directions. At least the cash Kang Woo gave me will be put to use.

After I buy myself a change of clothes, I find one of the clubs that Woo Bin owns. The club is exclusive and I've never tried to get into a place like this. Maybe if I just act like Boo Ki and bat my eyelashes…? _I'm no good at this kind of thing. I stink at flirting… _I groan to myself. Seeing a group of snobby looking girls approach the doorman, I place myself close to them and try to blend in with their group. I smile at the doorman and he waves us all in. _That was a lot easier than I thought. _

Fortunately for me, I have come to recognize many of Woo Bin's men over the past few weeks. If I can find one of them, they can take me to Woo Bin without being noticed. The club is dark and loud. It may not be easy to find anyone I recognize here. Glancing up at the VIP booths, I squint to see if Woo Bin happens to be here but I'm not surprised that he isn't. I know he's probably looking for us. _If anything didn't happen to him._ I don't know for sure that the F4 are okay. I sink deeper into the shadows of the club and I'm grateful that the clothes I bought are black. I want to be able to look around without being bothered.

I'm approached a couple of times by guys asking me to dance but for the most part I am left alone. After a couple of hours, I finally recognize one of Woo Bin's men as he approaches the bartender and ironically it's my bodyguard that I ditched the other night. I quickly move to a spot that's closer to him and wait for him to walk away from the bar. As soon as he moves by me, I grab his arm and pull him towards me against the wall.

"Look, I really don't have time for this tonight." He says in exasperation.

"DK it's me!" I have to shout in his ear for him to hear me over the noise. His head snaps down to look at me and he stares at me in disbelief.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here? The boss is crazy out of his mind with worry over you and the other girls."

"I know. I need you to take me to him and the F4 but no one else can know. We need to keep quiet."

"Okay. Leave it to me. Stay close." Taking my arm, he leads me to the back of the club. I never realized just how good DK is at his job until tonight. Then again, I honestly haven't really taken the time to get to know the guy. He takes me out the backdoor of the club and to his car. We drive through a back entrance of Woo Bin's house and we even manage to get through the house without running into anybody.

My pace quickens as we approach Woo Bin's office and I have to keep myself from running. I want to see Ji-Hoo. Swallowing hard, I reach for the door but my hand is shaking so bad that I hesitate. DK puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I quietly open the door. All the F4 are here, just as I hoped they would be. They all have their backs to me, along with Boo Ki and Seo Hyun. Jun Pyo is looking out the window next to Woo Bin who is quietly talking on his phone. Yi Jung is staring at his hands while Seo Hyun rubs his back in comfort. Boo Ki is looking through files on Woo Bin's desk but my eyes fall on Ji-Hoo. He is sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. I suddenly can't seem to talk. _He's okay…_ My legs are shaking so bad I can't walk another step.

"Boss…" DK says behind me. Woo Bin turns to look at us and he drops his phone in surprise.

"Ji-Hoo-ah…" I quietly say. His head snaps up at my voice. In seconds, he is on his feet and I'm pulled into his crushing embrace. I bury my face in his neck and lean against him in relief.

"Oh my god! Saia!" I hear Boo Ki say. I can feel her hand touch my back.

Ji-Hoo finally pulls away and grips my shoulders with his hands, searching me for any sign of injury. His right eye is starting to turn purple and his lip is still swollen from this morning.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay. I have a lump on the back of my head but I'm not hurt." He pulls me close again to feel the back of my head and I wince when his hand finds the tender spot.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop them." He says in frustration.

"Ani! We both did everything we could. There was just too many of them." I reassure him.

"Are you alone?" Yi Jung asks.

"Yes but I know the general area of where the girls are. If we act fast, we should be able to get to them before Tae Mu realizes I'm gone."

"Show me." Woo Bin says. I try to walk towards his desk but my legs give out and Ji-Hoo's arm slides around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Sorry…" I mumble in embarrassment and he helps me walk the rest of the way. I point out on the map the general area of where the warehouse is and explain what I remember it looking like. Ji-Hoo's arms stay wrapped around my waist with his chest pressed against my back the entire time. I lean against him, grateful to be in his arms again.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? How do we know you are not a part of this whole thing?" Seo Hyun asks.

"What do you mean?" Yi Jung asks her.

"Why are you alone? If you managed to escape, why didn't the other girls come with you?" Jun Pyo asks.

"Because Kang Woo bribed one of the guards to let me go." I feel Ji-Hoo stiffen behind me. "He dropped me off at the airport and he wanted me to leave the country. If I was a part of all this, I would have just left. But I'm not. They are my friends and I want them back safe."

"We can talk about all of this later." Woo Bin says to Seo Hyun. "You girls stay here. I mean it. DK is going to stay with you." He says pointedly at Boo Ki and me.

"Let's go." Jun Pyo says to the F4 members. Ji-Hoo hesitates and looks down at me.

"I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere till you get back and I have Boo Ki here. Go with them." I reassure him. He nods and leans down to give me a lingering kiss. "Just be careful." I whisper.

"We will be back soon." He says with a nod before following the others out the door. Boo Ki glances at Seo Hyun and takes my arm.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." She says.

"Leaving so soon?" Seo Hyun asks. "I would really like to hear your explanation of what happened tonight."

"Why don't you just shut the fu-"

"Boo Ki!" I cut her off. Turning to Seo Hyun, I feel conflicted. A part of me wants to kick her ass and the other part feels she is a waste of my time.

"I don't owe you an explanation. Why should I tell you anything? You are nothing to me." Turning back to Boo Ki, we walk towards the door and I see DK hide a smile behind his hand before he turns to follow us.

**(^_^)**

**WOO BIN'S POV:**

Signaling to my men, I watch them make their way around the building to cover the exits. I want to be sure that they don't try to sneak the girls out another way. The weight of the gun in my jacket really makes me uneasy. Saia said these guys are armed and that's the only reason I have it with me. I really hope that I don't need to use it.

Once inside, Yi Jung and I make our way along the wall while Ji-Hoo and Jun Pyo work their way towards the center of the building. The rest of my men split off towards the back. As we make our way along the wall, we come up against a concrete room. Signaling to Ji-Hoo and Jun Pyo, I look around the corner and see the two guys Saia described guarding the door. Jun Pyo nods at me and we lunge towards them. We manage to catch them off guard but one of them still fires a shot off before I knock him out. I look in disgust at the new hole in my sleeve where the bullet grazed my arm.

"Damn it! This is my favorite leather jacket! Bastard." Planting a solid kick into the ribs of the asshole that did the damage, I watch Yi Jung unlock the door. Ji-Hoo looks around, keeping watch for anymore of Tae Mu's guys. I follow the other two inside and while they are having a heart-warming reunion with their girls, I have to duck as Jae Kyung takes a swing at me.

"Ya! What took you so long! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable we've been? Plus they took Saia away and we haven't seen her since!" she yells at me. I laugh and grab her flailing arms.

"Nice to see you too baby." I sarcastically reply.

"Saia is already at Woo Bin's house. She told us where to find you." Yi Jung says.

"Thank goodness she's alright!" Ga Eul says in relief.

"Let's get out of here." Jun Pyo says as he drags Jan Di towards the door. The rest of us follow but Ji-Hoo and I fall back as the others make their way towards the exit.

"Didn't Saia say there were three of them?" I ask Ji-Hoo. He nods and continues to sweep his eyes around the building. Once outside, I make sure the girls and the F4 are safe in one of the SUV's before I gather my men around me.

"I want everyone to search the area. See if you can find anything that might-" I'm cut off as a bullet rams into my shoulder. Several of my men fall around me as bullets start to rain down on us. I hear one of the girls scream as I duck behind the other SUV. The barrage of bullets continues and I look around for the attackers but I can't see them.

"Get them out of here!" I yell at one of my men and point at the SUV with my friends. He nods and climbs into the driver's seat. I'm glad that the cars are bullet proof. They will be safe inside. I try to pinpoint where the shots are coming from when I feel a strong hand grab my uninjured arm and yank me into the car. My surviving men dive inside the vehicle as Ji-Hoo lets go of my arm to look at my shoulder.

"What are you still doing here? You should be in the other car with everyone else." I tell him.

"What about you? We need to get out of here." He says calmly as we take off. "And we need to get you to the hospital."

"Ani. You know how much I hate that place." I say. I grit my teeth in pain as he helps me pull my jacket off so that he can take a better look at my shoulder.

"The bullet went all the way through. I should be able to treat you at your house with Jan Di's help." I breathe a sigh of relief and lean my head back against the seat as Ji-Hoo puts pressure on the wound.

"We got lucky. We may not be so lucky next time." He says quietly.

"I know..." _Damn it… _Tae Mu has covered his tracks so well that we can't dig up enough dirt on him to bring him down. We need a break and we need it fast before somebody gets killed. I already lost some men tonight. I don't want to lose anyone else.


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**SERENA'S POV:**

Keeping Hye Sun close to me, I cautiously look over the crate we are crouched behind. I don't see any sign of our pursuers but I am not going to let my guard down yet. CJ keeps Young Saeng close to him and looks at me wide-eyed. I can tell he is scared but he is doing his best to be a brave big brother to the twins. I never imagined that the twins 6th birthday would end like this, with us running for our lives. Thanks to Su-Jeong I have become overly cautious over the years. I never imagined that I would still have to watch my back after he died. I was wrong. My only guess is that the men that killed my father now want me and my family dead too.

Scott finally comes back to where we are hiding and crouches down beside me to whisper in my ear. "I talked to Woo Bin's contact here in San Diego. They are coming to get us out of here."

"Did they tell you what is going on?" I ask.

"No. He said Woo Bin would explain everything once we are in South Korea."

"We are going back? Why?"

"I don't know. They just said that we will be safer there. Come on. We need to go." Scott lifts Hye Sun into his arms and takes my hand. I reach for CJ as he grabs a hold of Young Saeng's hand. I'll be happy to see Saia and Ji-Hoo again but not at the cost of my family being in danger. I just hope we make it there safely.

**(^_^)**

**BOO KI'S POV:**

I try not to show the concern on my face but it's hard not to go to Woo Bin when Ji-Hoo and Jun Pyo help him inside. His face is so pale and he grits his teeth in pain.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? This would be a lot easier at the hospital." Jun Pyo says as they carry him into the bathroom. Jan Di runs inside with Ji Hoo's bag as they sit him down.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"He's been shot." Ji-Hoo says. Jae Kyung looks terrified but instead of staying with him, she leaves with Ga Eul and Yi Jung.

"We need everybody out. We can't do this with all of you in here." Jan Di shouts impatiently.

"Boo Ki… We need to leave." Saia says.

"Ani. I'm staying here."

"You can't do anything." she whispers to me.

"Yes I can. I can help Jan Di and Ji-Hoo." Sitting down between them, I pull on a pair of gloves and hand them the Items from Ji-Hoo's bag that they need. Ji-Hoo disinfects one side of his shoulder while Jan Di disinfects the other side. I have to force myself to focus on the task at hand and not stare at Woo Bin's wound. I've seen worse but it doesn't make it any easier to see him in pain.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Jan Di asks curiously as she injects his shoulder with an anesthetic.

"I'm a girl of many talents. I grew up in a rough neighborhood. A lot of kids were always getting hurt."

"Oh really?" Woo Bin looks at me. "Why were they getting hurt?"

"You know… kids being kids." I hedge. He gives me a skeptical look as Ji-Hoo and Jan Di start stitching closed his wound. Even though I know Ji-Hoo is a doctor, this is the first time I've seen him working. He's quick and thorough. He must be a great doctor. Jan Di is careful and does her best to give him the least amount of discomfort that she can. She really is sweet.

"Why do you never talk about your family?" Woo Bin asks me.

"Because there is nothing to talk about." His eyes narrow at my answer and I know what he is thinking. "I know that you could very well look into my past and find out anything you want Woo Bin-ssi. But I am asking, as a favor, to not do that to me."

"Why? Are you a convict or something?" he says with a smirk. Ji-Hoo gives him a funny look but continues to stitch up his wound and I cut the thread where he asks me to.

"Ani. It's nothing like that. But it will hurt me if you dig up things that need to be left alone." I say quietly. His face is full of concern as he looks at me.

"…Arasso. I won't do anything."

Ji-Hoo and Jan Di wrap his shoulder and tell him to take it easy but I highly doubt he will be able to do that. Ji-Hoo and I help him put his shirt back on but before I can follow Ji-Hoo and Jan DI out the door, Woo BIn grabs my hand to stop me.

"Boo Ki… Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" I try to pull my hand free from his but he holds on tight. _He's too close. Why's he so close to me?_

"For talking to me and not running away."

"What? That was nothing." I keep trying to pull my hand free but he refuses to let go.

"It wasn't to me. It means a lot. People get uncomfortable around me because of things like this. Hell, I'm not always comfortable with it either."

"Why? Because you are the Mafia Prince? So what? Why does that mean anything? Besides, shit happens every day to people."

He gives me a strange look. "…It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? You're a good man. That's all that matters." I say and finally break free from his grip. His eyes grow wide and he stares at me in shock.

"…What?" he murmurs.

"If people don't understand your heart and just judge you for your family, then they aren't worth knowing anyway." I turn to leave but I'm suddenly pulled back against his chest. His good arm is wrapped around my waist like a vise and I can feel his heart thundering against my back. "Ya! Woo Bin-ssi! What do you think you are doing? Let me go this instant! Just because you are injured doesn't mean I'm afraid of hurting you."

"I know, it's just…nobody…has ever said that to me before…" his breath tickles my neck and I panic. Yanking out of his arm, I try to keep my keep the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"I was only speaking the truth. It's nothing to get emotional about." Quickly walking away, I leave him standing alone in the bathroom. _Pabo Boo Ki! What was I saying in there? Am I trying to make things more difficult for myself? _

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

The four of us talk for a long time about what we should do. We can no longer play dumb now that they had kidnapped the girls. Something has to be done. Kim Tae Mu needs to be stopped. Woo Bin and I continue to talk and plan after Yi Jung and Jun Pyo go to bed. We are different from them. They have more at stake since they are married. I love Saia dearly but I can't let Woo Bin do this alone and the only way I can protect her is to be sure these men are brought down completely.

As I enter our room in Woo Bin's house, I hear the water running in the shower. Peeling my clothes off, I step in behind her and Saia leans against me as we share the spray of water. It pisses me off that they took her from my own house and there wasn't anything I could do to stop them. My security system is one of the very best and it still couldn't stop them.

"You're thinking too much again." She says and turns around in my arms to face me. I brush my lips against hers, grateful that she's safe.

"I guess I owe Kang Woo now. But I still don't like him."

"I know. Neither do I but I am grateful for his help. I just wish he would help us stop Tae Mu." She says.

"Me too. We are running out of time. They are getting bolder in their attacks. Woo Bin told me that your mother and your family will be here tomorrow. They are not safe in California anymore."

"I'll be happy to see them again. I just wish it was for a better reason."

"So do I and… I hate that you were taken from me like that."

"…I know. I hate it too. I was so scared that they hurt you… What are we going to do Ji-Hoo?"

"We are going to forget about it tonight and think about it tomorrow." I tell her and capture her lips with mine.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV: **

His heartbeat underneath my ear starts to speed up as I draw circles around his nipple with my finger. Smiling to myself, I turn my head and kiss his chest above his heart. His hand slides into my long hair to caresses the back of my neck and I rest my chin on his chest so that I can watch him. He's been quiet tonight, more so than usual. I can tell he has a lot on his mind.

"No more of that." I say.

He looks at me and raises his eyebrows in question.

"You said we weren't going to think about it anymore tonight."

He smiles and nods his head. "Sorry. Come here."

He playfully tugs my face towards him and teases my mouth with his. I can already feel my body starting to grow warm with excitement as his hands explore my back and legs. He rolls me beneath him and his eyes shine down at me with so much love that my heart jumps in my chest.

It's different this time. I can feel it. His touch is gentle and sweet. As he makes love to me he kisses every inch of my skin, taking his time and savoring every inch of my body. I feel treasured and loved. When his lips finally return to mine, I push against him until he rolls beneath me. Showing him the same attention I kiss and lick every inch of his skin. He swallows hard when I reach his hot length. When I kiss the tip and swirl my tongue around it, he groans and flips me on my back beneath him. His breathing is ragged and his weight presses me down into the mattress as his mouth devours mine. He tastes, smells, and feels so good that I can hardly stand it. My body is on fire and I feel like I am going crazy. He breaks away to look into my eyes and his hand shakes as he brushes my bangs out of my eye.

"No protection Saia. Not this time. I don't want any barriers between us." His face is serious. Caressing his face with my hands I nod. His eyes darken and his mouth presses against mine again. I can feel his hard length tease my entrance but when I arch against him, he pulls away. _He is driving me insane! _I arch my hips against his again and feel his laughter vibrate in his chest as he continues to tease me.

_Fine! If you are going to be that way Yoon Ji-Hoo… _Wrapping my leg around his, I use my other one to push against his abdomen and roll him beneath me. Straddling him, I grip his hard length and guide him to my entrance. He groans and grips my hips as I slowly take him inside me. He tries to pull me down faster but I resist. _You had your fun… Now it's my turn…_

His eyes never leave me as I slowly grind and move against him. I am the dancer and he is my music. Every sigh from him heats my blood and my head falls back in pleasure. He feels so good inside of me. My hands blindly reach for his and he suddenly sits up. Our fingers entwine and his mouth teases his favorite spot on my throat. I moan when I feel his teeth nip my skin. He is growing impatient with my pace and finally pulls me down beneath him. I cry out as he pushes himself deeper inside of me, forcing my body to take in every inch of him and I bite my bottom lip to keep quiet. His movements are becoming more urgent and my hips match him thrust for thrust, even as my body protests his deep intrusion.

Our bodies are slick with sweat and his lips come crashing down on mine as I feel myself come. I cry out against his mouth and my back arches against him. My body pulses tightly around him and he explodes inside of me. His own cries of pleasure are muffled against my lips. Pressing his forehead against mine, our eyes lock with each other as we try to catch our breath. My hand caresses his spine and he shivers. He caresses my face with the back of his hand and I can see in his eyes that what happened to us yesterday is still bothering him.

"…We did everything we could Ji-Hoo-ah. I'm not hurt. None of us were. Stop thinking about it."

"I can't. I want to stop these people Saia. I don't want us to ever go through that again."

"We will stop them. We have to."

After another shower, we finally try to get some sleep. In the middle of the night something wakes me up but I'm not sure what it is. Alarmed, I sit up and look around the room but it's empty except for us. I feel Ji-Hoo move beside me and see that he is still asleep but his face is twisted with pain. He is covered in sweat and his head is tossing and turning on the pillow.

"Ji-Hoo." I gently shake his shoulder and place a hand on his cheek. "Ji-Hoo. Wake up. You're having another bad dream."

His eyes shoot open and he looks around frantically until his eyes lock with mine. He breathes a deep sigh of relief and grips my hand on his face with his own.

"Was it your parents again?" I ask. He nods and tries to hide his eyes in my palm. Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him close to me in a hug. He holds me tightly and his body is still shaking in fear from his nightmare. He has already been through so much already.I don't want him to ever have to go through something like that again.

**(^_^)**

**KANG WOO'S POV:**

Ever since I dropped off Saia at the airport, I've been on edge. I know it's only a matter of time before my father figures out that I am responsible for her escape. He hates her and he doesn't like that I still try to keep an eye on her. I can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to her.

Her words make me uneasy though. _"He may not be the one to pull the trigger but he has still ordered it…"_

She's right. I've turned a blind eye to that fact all of my life. I always believed that if I ignored it, then it wasn't really true. How many people has my father ordered to be killed over the years? I may hate Ji-Hoo but like it or not, I don't want him dead. It would be nice if he would disappear or drop off the face of the earth but that would hurt Saia and I don't want that. She's been through enough.

Hearing my father's angry voice in his office, I creep towards the door to listen in. He's on the phone with someone.

"Why are all of you suddenly so incompetent? Is it really so hard to dispose of two adults that are burdened down with three kids? How could they have possibly escaped? I don't care what you have to do I want them all dead by morning." He pauses to listen to the other end of the line and I feel sick to my stomach. _Kids? He is trying to kill kids now? What kind of monster is he becoming?_

Unable to listen to anymore, I turn away and walk towards my room.


	36. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

**SAIA'S POV:**

Ji-Hoo nuzzles my ear and I push him away. He persists on being playful tonight in the back seat of his white Escalade and I'm grateful his driver is ignoring us. He drapes his arm across the back of the seat and I eye him suspiciously.

"What is with you tonight?" I laugh and push his hand away as he tries to tickle my side. He chuckles and kisses my bare shoulder.

"I love you. Isn't that a good enough reason to want to touch you?" he grins.

"I love you too but we will be at the museum any minute now."

"So? They can wait. They don't need us there for it to start." He smiles mischievously.

"Yi Jung has worked hard on this exhibit. We should be there." I say as I push his wandering hands away.

"You should have worn a shorter dress."

"So that you can complain that everyone can see my legs? No thanks. Besides I like this dress."

"True but it's in my way at the moment." He laughs.

"Aish! There is just no pleasing you…" I say in mock exasperation. He laughs again and pulls my hand to his mouth to kiss my fingers.

I have never been to an event like this. When we arrive, Ji-Hoo gets out first and reaches for my hand to help me out of the car. The playful Ji-Hoo is gone and is replaced by the serious one. Photographers are everywhere and their cameras blind me as I smile and cling to Ji-Hoo's arm. Reporters shout questions at us as we make our way towards the entrance of the museum. I can hear them trying to ask Ji-Hoo who I am along with questions about the Foundation and the Hospital but he ignores them. His neutral mask is firmly in place and I laugh to myself.

"What?" he asks me.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you are a completely different person from the guy who was teasing me in the car moments ago."

He pulls me close to hide his smile in my hair and his laughter makes me smile. "I prefer to show that side of me only to you."

We meet up with the others and wait for Yi Jung to start the exhibition. All of the F4 are here for this along with their girls. Woo Bin is even here, even though he should be resting. I can tell he is favoring his injured shoulder. Jae Kyung has been fussing over him most of the night. Ga Eul clings to me and Jan Di nervously. She excitedly chatters about Yi Jung's newest works. This is the first time I have seen them in person and they are impressive. I can see why he is so famous.

Leaving the others to talk and mingle, I wander over to the pot that has especially caught my eye tonight. Colored half in black and half in white, it almost looks like the potters version of the Ying Yang. Its shape is unique too. Slimmer on top and curvier on the bottom, it is almost shaped like an hourglass. The matted texture of the piece gives it an earthy tone. It's very elegant and simple but beautiful. It isn't flashy or showy like many of his other pieces. The simplicity and uniqueness are what I like most about it.

As I am admiring the piece, I catch sight of DK hovering close by and reality comes crashing down on me. Our bodyguards are everywhere in here tonight. Dressed in tuxes to blend in with the crowd, it has given me the illusion that we are safe. Be we're not. Not even here.

"I see that piece has caught your eye." Yi Jung says as he walks up beside me.

"Yes. It's very beautiful."

"Really? I like it myself but this piece has more critics than lovers. I'm happy you like it though. A potter likes to know that his pieces are appreciated. What do you like most about it?"

"I like everything. When I look at it I see humanity in its simplest form. We all have a dark and light side. Some people have more darkness or more light. Instead of focusing on one side or the other, if we except the piece as a whole it is very beautiful."

He looks at me in wonder. "Amazing. You are the first person to understand what this piece represents to me."

I can feel my cheeks turning red and pray my hair is hiding most of it. "Well… I'm sure everyone sees something different. It's all about interpretation, isn't it? Just like when I dance to a piece of music, my dance may not be the same as someone else's because they may feel the music in a different way than I do."

Yi Jung smiles and nods his head. "Spoken like a true fellow artist. I guess we are the only ones that can understand the deeper meaning in our works."

I smile and nod. He leaves me to mingle with the rest of his guests and I make my way over to Jae Kyung.

"Ya… I hate things like this. They are so boring! Why can't they be more like a party? Yeah? Everyone here is so stuffy!" She pouts and grabs my arm. "Plus that jerk Woo Bin ran off because I was trying to feed him."

I laugh and pull her towards the corner. "Come on. Let's drink and watch people from over here. We can make up stories for what we think they are saying to each other."

It doesn't take long till we are both snickering behind our champagne glasses over people in the room.

"What do you think Jun Pyo is saying to those old men over there?" I ask her.

"Probably something smart and intelligent. I know he doesn't seem like it but he is very smart when it comes to business. He can be very charming when he wants to be." She is staring at him with a dreamy expression on her face and I quickly draw her attention to someone else. That look on her face makes me uncomfortable. We continue with our little game till Ji-Hoo finally makes his way over to us. Feeling light headed from the alcohol, I lean heavily against his arm.

"What are you two girls up to?" he asks.

"We are trying to find some fun in this stuffy room. But apparently I haven't had enough liquor because it hasn't become fun enough yet." Jae Kyung says and reaches for another glass of champagne. I grab another one as well but before the glass reaches my lips, Ji-Hoo takes it out of my hand.

"Ya! That's mine!" I say and reach for it but he turns his head away from me and downs the glass in one shot.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He says.

"What?" Indignant, I let go of his arm and step away from him. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

He lowers his head till it is even with mine and looks me in the eye. "Only the man that loves you and thinks that you shouldn't have any more."

"Psh… You don't give me enough credit."

"Then I'm asking you to please not drink anymore tonight." He says seriously.

"Why? It's not like I'm driving or anything. I can behave myself." I say. Jae Kyung grabs my arm and pulls me away from him towards the other end of the room.

"I like Ji-Hoo. He is a good guy but sometimes he can be a real party pooper." She says. Grabbing more drinks, we continue our fun and laugh over what we think some of the bodyguards are thinking as they watch the crowd. I hear DK cough somewhere close beside me to hide his laughter. _At least we are not the only ones that think it's funny. _

When everyone starts to leave, the guys come and find us. Ji-Hoo steals my drink again and finishes it off. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Home? Wait. You aren't coming back to the house with us? Is it okay for them to do that?" Jae Kyung asks Woo Bin.

"I argued with him about it all night so don't even bother. I'll have my men keep an eye on them." He says with a sigh.

"We aren't going back to Woo Bin's house?" I ask Ji-Hoo and lean heavily on his arm. My feet are not as steady as I thought.

"No. There's something I want to talk to you about in private and I want to be at home… I was hoping for a more sober you though."

"I am sober! Enough…" I trail off at his pointed look. He finally shakes his head and smiles. We make our way outside to where the others are waiting for us. Most of the guests have already left and the cars start to pull up to take the F4 back to Woo Bin's house.

"Ji-Hoo, isn't that your car still parked over there? Why hasn't your driver pulled it around yet?" Jun Pyo asks. Ji-Hoo looks over at it curiously and Woo Bin steps up beside him.

"That's strange. Let's go check it out." Woo Bin says.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Ji-Hoo says to me and I take Jae Kyung's arm. I feel uneasy as I watch them move towards the car. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid…_

Ga Eul interrupts my thoughts by taking my other arm. "Did you enjoy the exhibit?" she asks. I turn to her and smile.

"I did! Yi Jung is very talented! I espec-" the force of the explosion knocks all of us down to the ground. I look up in horror to see the Escalade engulfed in a massive fireball. _Oh my god… no… _Scrambling to my feet I run towards it, my heart pounding in fear.

"JI-HOO!" I scream. _Where is he? No…_

Before I can get too close, strong arms pull me back to keep me away from the car. The heat is burning my skin as I desperately try to claw out of DK's hold.

"NO! LET ME GO! JI-HOO! NO!" I scream. Yi Jung falls to his knees in the road and Jun Pyo is staring at the car in shock. DK continues to pull me to a safe distance and I struggle against him the whole way.

"JI-HOO! NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" I yell at him and fight against his hold on me. He is a lot stronger than me though and manages to keep me away.

"I'm sorry…" he says quietly. "I'm so sorry…" I stop fighting long enough to look up into his eyes and the sorrow on his face shatters me. I go limp in his arms and sob against his chest as wave after wave of pain pounds against my broken heart. _NO! You promised me you would never leave me… This can't be happening… This isn't real… This has to be just a terrible dream… It can't be true… _

**(^_^)**

I'm numb. My eyes are so swollen from crying I can hardly see. The sun is starting to come up as DK guides me to Boo Ki's room in Woo Bin's house. After they told her what happened she left for her room so that no one would see her reaction. She's devastated… Just like me. But even as I enter her room to lay down beside her on the bed, it doesn't feel real. My heart doesn't want to believe it. She looks at me, her eyes red from crying and I push her hair behind her ears.

Ga Eul enters the room and sits down beside us on the bed. Her tears still run down her cheeks as she rubs Boo Ki's back with her hand.

"This can't be true, right? It's just some kind of misunderstanding?" she asks us. Ga Eul tries to swallow back her sobs and shakes her head. Boo Ki hugs me close to her and Ga Eul hugs her from behind. As they both cry I can't join them. I feel cold and frozen. _Only hours ago he was kissing me and laughing beside me in the car. How can he suddenly be gone? _

**(^_^)**

_It's raining hard today… It fits the mood… _Boo Ki and I huddle under an umbrella at the funeral service and she grips my hand tightly. Woo Bin's was first and now Ji-Hoo's. He's being buried next to his parents. After all this time, he is finally with them again. I'm glad both of the funeral's are on the same day. I couldn't do this again. I can hear my mom sniffle behind me and I hear Jan Di's soft sobs somewhere to my left. I hate this. That person in the casket can't be him.

The explosion had been so hot that Ji-Hoo and Woo Bin had been burned beyond recognition. I can't even look at his face to prove to myself that he is really gone. I'm in denial. I've already admitted it. My heart refuses to believe that he's gone. But I know that I am only kidding myself. He isn't coming back.

Min Seo Hyun places a white rose on his casket before Jun Pyo takes her shoulders and pulls her away. I didn't even know she's here. To be honest, I'm not really sure who is actually here. My shattered heart keeps trying to block out the pain and the sympathetic looks everyone has been giving me.

As the service ends, everyone turns to leave but Boo Ki and I stay. DK still hovers close to me and I feel my mother squeeze my shoulder.

"Boo Ki, come with me and let Saia have a moment with him. Okay?" She says and Boo Ki leaves with her.

I feel a figure walk up to me and it's a man I don't recognize. DK watches him like a hawk but the older man seems unfazed by his intimidating stare.

"Miss Caelum? I'm very sorry for your loss. My name is Yong Tae Yong. I am the Yoon's family attorney. Whenever you are ready I need to discuss with you the terms of Yoon Ji-Hoo's will."

"…Excuse me? I'm sorry but what does that have to do with me? I'm not a member of the family." I say in confusion.

"Yes I know but he left his entire estate to you and there are some details about the Foundation, the Hospital, and the Clinic that I need to discuss with you. Not right now of course."

I blink at him as my fuzzy brain tries to make out what he is saying. "…I…don't understand."

"It's okay. We will talk later." He says and quietly walks away.

"I don't want it…" I whisper and shake my head. I turn towards the casket and the umbrella falls out of my hands as I angrily approach it.

"Do you hear me Ji-Hoo? I DON'T WANT IT! I JUST WANT YOU BACK, DAMN IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?" I yell. I gasp for air as my body shakes with my hysterical sobs and I let the rain pound against me. Sinking to the ground besides the casket I scream in pain. _This is wrong… This isn't real… It doesn't feel right… I can't believe that you are gone… I don't want to believe…_


	37. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

**[3 MONTHS LATER]**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Okay, everyone gather around! I know all of you want to know what part you will be playing in our performance of Sleeping Beauty. I will post everyone's role on the board this afternoon. However, I want to announce that I have decided to give the lead roles of Aurora to Saia and the Prince to Min Ho." our director says and I stare at him in shock.

"Excuse me? Why does she get the role? She barely just started with us and she is already cast as a principle? Just because she owns the Arts Center-"

"Yu Mi that is quite enough. You know very well that I don't base my decisions on money. If that was the case you would have succeeded in bribing me a long time ago." The director says and the other dancers snicker at her look of embarrassment. "That's all for today. Everybody go home."

"Congratulations." Min Ho smiles at me. "I look forward to working with you."

"Thanks. You too." I say and make my way towards the director.

"I already know what you are going to say Saia and no I didn't make a mistake in casting you for this role. You have worked very hard and it shows. You have beautiful clean lines that will fit the role of Aurora the best. You have the skill of a seasoned veteran so don't doubt yourself or me for that matter. Have more faith in your director. Arasso?" He pats my shoulder and I nod.

"Yes sir."

I turn to grab my bag and Dan Bi grabs my arm. She is giddy with excitement. "Oh my god, did you see the look on Yu Mi's face when the director announced you in the lead role? I think I can die happy now! I love seeing that bitch taken down a notch. She always thinks she is so much better than everyone else because she's gotten the lead the past two times."

"Are you really that happy?" I smile at her.

"Yes! And happy for you too of course! Congratulations! Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate!"

"I can't. I have to work. Besides you know you will regret ice cream later."

"Aish! So serious! Why do you have to work so much? Don't you have people to do all the work for you?" she complains.

"Yes I do but I really want to make sure things are done right so I have to learn how to do things myself first." I smile and wave good-bye to her as I head upstairs.

I have come to know the Arts Center building almost as well as the back of my hand these past few months. Between practice with the SBC, the Foundation, and the Hospital, I am hardly ever home. I prefer it that way. I'm staying with Boo Ki for now. I can't be in that house. It's too hard. I like to keep busy. Then I don't have time to think about things.

I feel DK close behind me and it's reassuring. He hardly ever leaves my side. Ever since the day of the explosion, he has been watching over me at all hours. The Song family is still furious over the loss of Woo Bin and has been pointedly trying to bring down Tae Mu. He tried to make the explosion look like a mafia dispute but the family he tried to pin it on had already made peace with the Song family and Woo Bin's father already knew the situation with Tae Mu. He has been keeping a very low profile and has been leaving all of us alone for now.

I enter Ji-Hoo's office and see Mr. Yong is already here waiting for me. I haven't changed anything in the office. It is exactly how Ji-Hoo left it. It somehow makes me feel a little closer to him.

"How was practice my dear?" Mr. Yong smiles at me.

"It was good. How are preparations going for the Art Exhibit next week?"

"Good from what I can tell but I'm just an old lawyer. I'm no good when it comes to exhibits and parties. I'm only here to help you learn the business. You are going to have to take care of the rest yourself."

I smile and nod. "You have been a tremendous help. I don't know what I would do without you."

He chuckles and runs a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm sure that the ShinwHa CEO would be more than willing to help you. He asked me about you the other day. He and his wife are worried about you. They haven't seen you in a while he says."

I fidget nervously and look away. "I've been busy."

"Yes you have. But you have to take a break every once in awhile. They wouldn't be worried if they didn't care."

"I just don't want to see them right now." I sigh. "They all look at me like I am going to break at any second. I can't stand it."

"You need to let him go." He says quietly.

Angry, I stand up and march over to the window. "Why? What law says that I have to let Ji-Hoo go?"

"Life says so my dear. You should at least sell the house. You aren't even living there."

"I'm not selling the house. Whoever gets it after I die can do whatever they want with it but as long as I'm alive, it will remain part of the Yoon estate."

"But the Yoon's are gone. There is no one left. It's your estate now. If you won't sell it than at least do something with it."

"I'll move back into it eventually, just not right now." I say quietly. The phone on the desk beeps at me and I move to answer it. "Yes?"

"Miss Caelum? There is someone here who insists on seeing you."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Kim Kang Woo. What should I tell him?" my secretary says. I see DK stiffen by the door and he clenches his fists.

"Send him in." I turn back to Mr. Yong as he stands up to leave.

"I've grown very fond of you and I'm worried about you too. Listen to an old man's advice and take a break soon. Okay?" he says. I nod and hug him.

As soon as he leaves, Kang Woo enters the room. I don't look at him but make my way to Ji-Hoo's chair at his desk and sit down. It gives me comfort knowing that it was his as I try to control my temper. I've gotten very good at hiding my emotions behind a calm mask. I've had to in order to keep my sanity.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kim?" I calmly ask him.

"It's been a while. How are you?" He quietly asks.

"I'm well, thank you."

"I hear Dr. Park has been helping you learn about the hospital."

I nod but keep silent.

"I can help you with that too you know. All you have to do is ask."

"Why would I do that? Thanks to your father I've lost the most important person in my life. I don't want your help. If you had actually done something in the first place then he wouldn't be dead."

Kang Woo pales at my words but doesn't say anything. DK shifts by the door and I know he is just looking for an excuse to throw him out. Kang Woo stands up and approaches the desk.

"Listen, I know it's a little late but I have what you asked for." He places a black flash drive on the desk and I look at him curiously. "That's all the information I could find on my father's hard drive about his associates. And this one is everything you need on my father to stop him." He says as he sets a blue flash drive down beside the other one.

"Why?" I ask.

"I debated on giving you the information on my father even up until I entered your office but the fact is, you were right. My father has killed people. He's tried to kill you and he's even tried to kill your brothers and sister. They are just kids. They are innocent. Even though it will destroy my family, I can't let this go on any longer."

I reach for the flash drives and nod at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Saia." He quietly says and walks out of the office.

DK approaches my desk and I hand him the blue one. "You will make sure this gets to the right people?"

"Of course. What about the information on Tae Mu's associates? What are you going to do with it?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet but I want to hang on to it for now."

"It will be nice to finally see Tae Mu pay for what he's done." DK says angrily.

"Yes… But it still won't bring them back DK." I say softly.

**(^_^)**

"I'm proud of you! Congratulations!" Boo Ki says.

"Thanks!" I say with a smile as I look around the restaurant. She's redecorated and it looks nice.

"For someone that just got the lead role in a ballet with her dream company, you sure don't seem all that excited."

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"I really don't like what he has done to you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Ji-Hoo. He gave you all this responsibility when he knows you are not the type to ask for help. It makes me angry that he put all this pressure on you."

"Maybe he did it because he knew I would make sure his family's legacy will go on."

"But he isn't letting you move on. Even from the grave. It isn't fair."

"It's my choice Boo Ki."

"Eomma is worried about you. She says you haven't come to see them in over a month. You know it's got to be hard on them living here."

"I haven't had time. What is this? Harp on Saia day? Everyone sure seems to have an opinion on how I should live my life lately. I'll see you later." I grab my bag and head for the door. I'm frustrated that no matter how hard I am trying, everyone seems to think I am doing something wrong.

"Saia! Wait! Don't go!" Boo Ki calls after me but I ignore her. I see DK fall in step beside me and I grit my teeth.

"I suppose you have an opinion too on how I should be doing things?" I snap at him.

"Not at all. I'm only here to protect you. I'm not here to have on opinion." He says with a smile. I stop suddenly and turn to him. His dark eyes widen is surprise as I turn my angry gaze towards him.

"Spit it out! You might as well put in your two cents as well!"

He sighs and scratches his head. "You forget that I am around you more than anyone. I see how hard you work every day. I'm not here to judge you. I'm on your side."

My eyes narrow at him but I continue walking. "You sure do know how to play it safe when you have to."

"I've seen you mad. I prefer to not have it directed at me." He gives a mock shudder and he laughs as I slap his arm.

"Jerk..." I grumble.

**(^_^)**

**[TWO MONTHS LATER]**

Sitting in my dressing room after tonight's performance, I hungrily read over the articles in the newspapers spread out over my dressing table. Not because I am interested on what they have to say about my performance, but more interested in the front headlines.

**ASSEMBLYMAN TAE MU ARRESTED ON CONSPIRACY CHARGES**

The articles go on to talk about the other charges being brought against him including: fraud, blackmail, murder, attempted murder, extortion, etc. _Finally… _I know that Jun Pyo and the Song family will be sure to bring in the best lawyers for the prosecution. He won't be able to weasel his way out of this and his associates won't help him either. They will be too afraid of exposing themselves.

"Reading about the good news, I see." DK says as he maneuvers himself in with a massive bouquet of flowers.

"Can't you at least knock first?"

"I did but you were too busy reading that." He chuckles.

"Where on earth did that come from?" I ask pointing to the flowers.

"I'm not sure. They were sitting outside the door."

They are pink and white tulips, my favorite. They may not have a scent but I have always loved tulips. He sets the vase down on the counter and I pull the card out. It doesn't say who it's from. There is only one word written on the card: Congratulations.

"Here. This is for you too. It's from the Song's." DK says and hands me an envelope. Inside is a plane ticket and a room key for the ShinHwa Hotel in Tokyo.

"What is this for?" I ask curiously.

"It's a gift. They wanted to give you something for the premier of your ballet. It gives you a chance to get away and rest for a couple of days before your next performance."

"I can't! I have to work...and…DK… this flight leaves in two hours! Even if I could go, I don't have anything packed!"

"You already have your passport in your purse and you can buy whatever you need when you get there. I have never asked you to do anything till now. You need to do this. Just go. You will be back again before you know it."

**(^_^)**

Sitting on the plane, I nervously chew on my knuckles. _How the hell did I let him talk me into this?_ I don't have time to be taking trips. I glare at his snoring form beside me and debate on whether or not to punch him. The flight attendant keeps walking by us to stare at him. He gets that a lot. He is handsome and built. I just don't see him as anything other than my friend and bodyguard.

I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to have THAT dream again in front of other people. Even now just thinking about it, the sight of the fireball tries to sneak into my mind and I push it out. _I don't want to think about it._

After arriving, we head straight to the hotel and DK walks me to my room.

"Try to get some rest. I'm just across the hall if you need anything." he says.

"Okay."

As I enter the suite, I can see the bright city lights through the window. Leaving the room lights off, I make my way over to take in the view. It really is pretty I guess. I'm so absorbed in the sight that it takes me a moment to realize that I am not alone. I stiffen and turn around to see a shadow slowly moving towards me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I say angrily. He doesn't say anything as he continues to come towards me and I look around desperately for a way to escape. The door is behind him and I'm trapped. My only option is to fight. _Shit…_


	38. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I ready myself as he moves closer and wait for him to make the first move. If he thinks attacking me here will be easy then he has another thing coming. He stops several feet away but he doesn't do anything. He's just standing there.

"Who are you?" I demand again and squint against the darkness. I still can't see his face.

He reaches for the light on a table beside him and turns it on. Pulling his hat off, he turns to face me and my heart practically stops. His appearance has changed a lot but I would recognize him anywhere.

"Ji-Hoo?" I whisper in disbelief. I stare at him in shock. His hair is a dark chocolate color and cut close to his head. It's shorter than I've ever seen it but it's still longer in the front and falls beside his right eye. His arm and chest muscles are bigger and more defined through his long sleeve t-shirt. Even his skin is tanner than I remember. But those eyes that I have always loved haven't changed.

"Yes... It's me." he says quietly. His voice is still the same but he sounds uncertain.

"I saw... I mean… it blew up and I thought... I thought you were dead..." I stammer. I cover my mouth with my hands to try and stop myself from crying but it doesn't work. Covering my face with my hands, I sink to the floor and I feel his arms slide around me. I cling to him and bury my face in his shoulder. "I thought you were dead..."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you… god I've missed you so much…" He holds me tight against him and I can feel his heart thundering in his chest.

"Why did you leave me? Do you have any idea how hard it has been trying to go on without you?"

He pulls away and cups my face in his hands, brushing my tears away with his thumbs. "I know. I'm sorry I had to put you through all of that. I promise I will explain everything to you. Come sit down with me."

He helps me stand up and guides me over to the couch. As we sit, I can't keep my hands or my eyes still. I explore every inch of his face with my fingertips. I can hardly believe that it's him. He sits perfectly still and quietly watches me.

"Is this real? Are you really here?" I whisper.

"Yes. I am." He grabs my hand and kisses my palm. Instead of letting go though, his eyes squeeze shut and a tear escapes from underneath his lashes. Reaching up with my other hand, I brush the tear away from his cheek and he clears his throat uncomfortably.

"What happened?" I ask.

When Woo Bin and Ji-Hoo had reached the Escalade that night, the driver was already dead. It was odd that he was dead and still in the car. One of Woo Bin's men looked under the car and saw the bomb in time for them to run but Woo Bin's man got caught in the blast.

"I heard you scream for me. I tried to go to you but Woo Bin wouldn't let me. He realized right away that if Tae Mu thought we were dead, we would have an easier time moving around and investigating the others he is involved with. We couldn't get enough dirt on Tae Mu in Korea. We needed to start looking elsewhere. But leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I wanted to tell you the truth but I knew that you would be safer thinking we were dead. The only one that knows we are still alive is Woo Bin's dad. We had to tell him because we knew he would figure it out fast and we needed his help. We had to be sure everyone was convinced it was Woo Bin and I in the blast. Everyone is safer not knowing."

"And now?"

"They still can't know. Even though Tae Mu is in jail we have to bring down the others as well."

Reaching for my purse, I pull out the black flash drive that Kang Woo gave me and hand it to Ji-Hoo. He takes it and looks at me curiously.

"Kang Woo gave that to me. It contains everything he could find on his father's hard drive about Tae Mu's associates. I wasn't sure what to do with it but maybe the two of you can put it to use."

"I hope so. The sooner we end this, the sooner we can come home but…we need your help."

"What can I do?"

"We need you to convince Boo Ki to take a trip to New York. We need her help. Send her on vacation. She will go if you ask her to."

"…Okay. I'm sure we can be there as soon as possible."

"Ani…you need to stay in Korea. Just send Boo Ki."

"What? Why?"

"You can help us by staying in Seoul. They know who you are. They are watching every move you make. You will be safer there with the Song's. It won't look suspicious to send your best friend on vacation."

Standing up suddenly, I turn away from him and make my way back to the window. _I can't believe what I am hearing! After all this time apart, he is sending me back and taking Boo Ki away from me?_

"…Saia?" He is standing right behind me and I look up at his reflection in the window.

"So you want me to stay there…all alone…without the two most important people in my life?"

"Saia-"

I turn to him on the verge of hysterics and I furiously shake my head. "Ani! I don't want to do that! I can't! I'm so tired of being alone!"

"Saia-" He reaches for me but I jerk away from him.

My head is throbbing and I sway uneasily on my feet. The room suddenly goes dark and I feel him catch me before I hit the floor. Blinking hard, I finally manage to focus on his worried face.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asks.

"I don't remember." I mumble.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know. It's hard to sleep anymore."

"…You need to take care of yourself." He quietly scolds me. I try to stand up and push him away but I'm too weak and he firmly holds me in place.

"I don't have time to worry about that. I have to take care of the Foundation and the Hospital. Plus I have practice and performances."

"But you shouldn't be doing all of that at the cost of your health." He says firmly. Pushing myself to my feet and away from him, I wrap myself in the numbing indifference I have come to rely on these past five months. He's hurting me and I can't take it. It's not fair to have him alive and so close but I still can't be with him. He tries to reach for me but I take a step back.

"I'll do what you ask. Boo Ki will be in New York as soon as possible. If there are any details you need for me to give to her, please let the Song's know so that I can arrange it."

He frown's at me and tries to reach for me again but I back away.

"I really need to get back. I have a lot of work to do." Grabbing my purse, I head towards the door but he grabs my arm.

"You are just going to leave like this? They can survive without you for a few days. I've missed you. Stay with me."

"…"

"…I don't like this anymore than you do. I want to go home with you but I can't. Not till this is finished. But you aren't alone there. You have Ga Eul and the others."

Shaking my head, I snort in disbelief and try to pull away but he turns me around to face him and grips my shoulders. His piercing gaze is searching my face for something and I raise my eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"…What's happened to you? Why are you suddenly so cold?" he painfully asks me.

"A part of me died the day I lost you."

"You didn't lose me! I'm right here!"

"…"

"I'm right here, damn it!" he gently shakes me in frustration.

"I didn't know what was going on! I've spent the past five months trying to survive! Learning to be indifferent has kept me sane."

"…That isn't you."

"It is now."

He sighs and brushes my bangs out of my eye. "…Ani it's not."

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

Saia's eyes are guarded and it terrifies me. _What have I done to her?_ I don't recognize this person. These months without her have been agonizingly long. It has taken every bit of strength I've had to stay away till now. There were many times that I tried to come back to her and Woo Bin had to stop me. We have to see this through to the end… _But at what cost?_ I'm afraid that I may have very well destroyed the one person I have been trying so hard to protect. She looks exhausted, pale, and thinner than she should be. She isn't the bubbly and loving woman that I know.

"I need to go." She says calmly and I tighten my grip on her shoulders.

"Ani. You need to stay here and listen to me. You don't understand." I say. My heart is racing in panic. "I know this is hard. It's been hard on both of us. What we did to you and the others isn't fair, I know that. But-"

"You don't have to explain. I understand. Really I do. I'm just a little tired and I'm not thinking very clearly right now. I've had a long day."

"Get some sleep. I'll stay right beside you till you wake up." I start to guide her towards the bedroom but she resists.

"Ani. Honestly Ji-Hoo. I can't stay. I'll try to sleep on the plane."

"…You don't want to stay with me?"

"Ani. I don't. The longer I stay the harder it's going to be when you leave." Her guarded mask cracks for a split-second and I can see the pain in her eyes. She has gotten very good at hiding herself and it bothers me. I never wanted this.

I pull her close to me and she tries to pull away but I don't let her. Nuzzling her ear, I feel her shiver in my arms and I smile to myself. She can try to hide from me all she wants but I will always find her. Placing a soft kiss below her ear, I can feel the blood pounding in my veins. I've missed her. I've ached for her. Sliding my hand to small of her back, I pull her closer but I can feel almost every bone beneath my hand. She's had a hard time at home. DK told me how hard she's been working but I didn't realize just how out of hand it's gotten till tonight. Lifting her up in my arms, I head for the bedroom.

"Ji-Hoo? What are you doing? Please put me down!"

"…Okay." I drop her on the bed and she looks up at me in irritation. Leaning down I brush my lips against hers and smile as she instantly responds. "I'm not letting you leave yet. I've missed you."

"Ji-Hoo…" Sliding onto the bed, I lay down and pull her down beside me.

"I'm tired. Sleep beside me for now. You can fight with me later."

"But-"

"Haven't you missed me?"

"…Of course I have." She says quietly.

"Then stay." I murmur.

**(^_^)**

**SAIA'S POV:**

The Escalade is engulfed in flames. The heat singes my skin but I am helpless to do anything. He's gone and I scream in pain. _Not again! Please no! Not again! _Someone is shaking me and I open my eyes. Ji-Hoo looks down at me and his eyes search my face in concern.

"Ji-Hoo?"

"You were having a bad dream."

I bury my face in his neck and fight back the tears. He holds me tightly against him and I breathe in deeply. I can feel him and smell him, yet it hardly seems real after that hellish night.

"I don't want you to leave me again." I say against his throat.

"I don't want to either. I promise we will try to end this as quickly as possible." He says. I pull away to look at him and he cups my cheek with his hand.

"It isn't going to be easy Ji-Hoo. It's not like I can just pick up a phone when I need to hear your voice."

"It is going to be hard but we can get through this. I will call you every chance I get. Now that DK knows what's going on, if you need me just tell him and I will do whatever it takes to be there for you. I'm not going to leave you alone. Not ever again."

"Can I at least help you in some way? Other than staying in Seoul, I mean. If there's anything I can help you with, please ask me."

He nods his head. "Okay."

"…I love you Ji-Hoo-ah."

His bright smile and eyes shine down at me. "I love you too…Actually I wanted to talk to you about something that night but I didn't get to."

"What is it?"

He sits up and reaches into his pocket. Taking my left hand, he slides a ring onto my finger. I stare up at him in shock.

"Marry me?" He quietly asks me, his face serious. Sitting up, I search his eyes.

"Really?" I ask. My heart is pounding in my chest. He chuckles and kisses my hand right above the ring.

"Yes really. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to. I've wanted to ask you for a long time but there never seemed to be a right moment."

"Oh my god… Yes! Of course I will!" I kiss him and he playfully bites my lips as he smiles down at me.

"We will have to wait till I get back and you might want to take that off once you get home."

"Ani. I'm not ever taking it off." I shake my head and turn to actually look at the ring. It is a platinum band with a princess cut diamond. It's simple and it's bigger than anything I ever imagined but it's perfect.

"I wanted to give you my mother's ring at first. It also belonged to my grandmother. But I want us to start a new tradition and start fresh."

"It's beautiful! I love it! …I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier. I've just really missed you."

"It's alright. I've missed you too." His lips capture mine and I feel myself fall back against the sheets. His warmth covers me and I feel myself finally coming back to life.

**(^_^)**

A buzzing sound awakens me from my warm, restful sleep. Groaning in irritation, I try to pull the sheet over my head but most of it is still tangled in our legs. Ji-Hoo reaches over me for the offensive cell phone vibrating on the nightstand and I bury my face deeper between the pillow and his shoulder.

"Yes Woo Bin." He says sleepily and nuzzles my bare shoulder. "Yes I did… She's as beautiful as always… That's none of your business… Arasso. I'll tell her… I know… I'll see you then."

"…Do you have to leave?" I ask.

"Not yet but soon." He captures my lips with his and I moan at his sweet intrusion into my mouth. My sleepiness from moments before disappears as his hands caress me.

Even though things have not been easy, I would never trade one moment of my life with him for anything. I will always be his and he will always be mine.

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

As I sink into her, I feel her heart beat against mine. I feel at home in her arms. I am so happy that she accepted my ring, accepted me. A part of me was afraid she would have doubts after I left her alone for so long. I don't want to leave her again but I want her safe for good. I want to start our lives together as husband and wife with no fear.

My heart skips a beat as she smiles up at me. This amazing, strong woman has changed my life forever. I am no longer alone. She has given me unconditional love and understanding in ways I never thought I would ever experience. She has brought so much warmth into my life that I can no longer bear the cold.

I playfully bite her shoulder and her musical laughter fills the room. _I love her so much… This precious woman… My air… My heart's song. _

**A/N: My first fanfic is over! OMG… *sad* LOL. I really hope you liked it and yeah I know I left the ending open. My next fic with Woo Bin will continue where this one leaves off. ^_^ Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that all of you will read my next one as well. All of your support has meant the world to me! You are all amazing! Gamsahabnida! (Thank You!)^_^**


	39. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**SAIA'S POV:**

"Oh my god you look so pretty!" Jae Kyung smiles at me.

"Are you nervous?" Jan Di asks.

"Ani. Not at all. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else." I smile. I straighten the long white dress in front of the mirror and stare at myself in surprise. I can't believe this day is finally here.

"It's time!" Ga Eul says excitedly.

Scott extends his arm and I take it so that he can escort me across the beach. It's beautiful. I never imagined I would actually get married in Fiji but here we are. All of my family and our small group of friends are here. It's a small wedding. I wanted it to be just us and Ji-Hoo agreed. My dress is simple, with spaghetti straps, and only a little bit of beading on the bodice. My feet are bare and so are Ji-Hoo's. He wears a white button up shirt and tan pants. I'm glad that it's a relaxed wedding. I want it to be fun, more like a party and not a stuffy wedding. As soon as Ji-Hoo sees me, his face lights up and he has such a big smile on his face that I blush.

When he takes my hand, he leans in close to me. "You look so beautiful."

"You look beautiful yourself." He chuckles and his short red hair falls across his eye. Ever since he cut it for the mission with Woo Bin, he has kept it short. I like it. It suits him.

The ceremony is fun and short with a lot of teasing from our friends and from each other.

"I love you." He whispers against my lips and kisses me for the first time as his wife.

"I love you too. You realize that there is no escaping me now, right?" I tease.

He laughs and pulls me closer. "That's supposed to be my line."

**(^_^)**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

Saia leans against the railing of the balcony and I wrap my arms around her waist. Resting my chin on her bare shoulder, I can see her mind is somewhere else.

"You just got married to me and your mind is already thinking of somebody else?" I tease. She smiles and nods her head.

"I must confess that I am."

"Well I have a confession too. I slept besides the most beautiful woman the other day."

Saia laughs and nods her head. "She has her Appa's looks. That's why."

"I like to think she has both of our looks." I say and kiss her shoulder. "I know this is the first time we have been away from her but Jun Hee (Jun Pyo's sister) will take good care of her till we get back."

"Yes. I know she will. So that means that you are just going to have to be content with sleeping next to your wife tonight." She says with a smile and turns around in my arms.

"I'm pretty sure I can live with that but who says we will just be 'sleeping'?" I ask mischievously.

"I was just trying to show my husband some courtesy. He has been working hard-" Capturing her lips with mine, I feel her laughter vibrate through my mouth.

"I have four whole days with you all to myself. I don't intend to waste them." I say and lift her up until she sits on the railing. I kiss her deeply and love how her tongue teases mine. Her hands slide under my shirt and my back muscles quiver at her touch. My hands pull her skirt up to her knees so that I can nudge her legs apart and place myself between them. I want to be as close as possible to her and her wandering hands are driving me crazy. _She tastes and smells so good! _Needing to feel her skin, I reach for the zipper on her dress and I feel her hands undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"Yo lovebirds! This isn't exactly the place to consummate your marriage, right?" Woo Bin says quietly and pats me on the shoulder. Saia buries her face in my neck in embarrassment and I nod at Woo Bin.

"Damn. I guess I have to wait." I murmur and she laughs. I lift her down off the railing but hold her close. "Can't we just ditch everyone and go to our room?"

"Ji-Hoo that would be pretty rude to ditch our guests after they came all this way for our wedding…"

"...So?"

"I'm sure if we at least tell them, they will understand."

Smiling at her, I grab her hand and make our way back inside to where everyone is eating and talking.

"There you two are!" Yi Jung says. "We were beginning to wonder where you ran off to."

"Sorry but we can't stay. I have to take my wife upstairs to bed." I say as I drag her towards the door.

"Ya! Yoon Ji-Hoo!" She yells in embarrassment as everyone laughs. She stops and glares at me.

"You might as well go Saia. Something tells me he isn't going to take no for an answer." Serena says with a laugh.

"Go! You two should enjoy your honeymoon." Yi Jung says. Picking her up, I carry her out of the room.

"Ji-Hoo! What are you doing?"

Once inside our room, I fall on the bed with her and nibble on her throat. She's being too quiet and I raise my head to look at her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asks.

"How could I forget? You were being so loud yelling at the nurse and you got mad at me for nothing." I laugh as she smacks my arm. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day."

She smiles and caresses my cheek. "You scared me that day."

"How?"

"Even though I didn't understand it at the time, I knew you were important to me as soon as I met you. Growing up, the only person that loved me was Boo Ki. She was the only one I could count on. Then all of the sudden you appear and for the first time in my life, I wanted someone else to love me. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if my father hadn't tried to attack my sister that day? Do you think we still would have met again?"

"Yes. I know we would have."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I would have had Woo Bin find you."

She laughs. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Wouldn't you have come looking for me?" I ask curiously. She looks away sadly.

"I honestly don't know. Things were different back then for me…"

"Yes. They were." I say gently.

"We are together now though. Neither of us will ever be alone again."

"Promise?" I ask with a smile as she pulls my head towards hers.

"Promise." She says against my mouth before her lips capture mine.

**A/N: This epilogue is dedicated to: kiralol101, firehorse549, mz2011angel92, Daaismynumberone, missshay16, designerpear, Mariale-26, and all of my silent readers. ^^ I have to say I am going to miss writing this fic. I'm glad that Saia and Ji-Hoo will still be around in Song In Her Heart but it won't be the same. lol**

**This is my FIFTH try at this epilogue. Every single one I wrote was different. I hope that you like it. I am going to keep the others for sentimental value because I put a lot of time into them. I might use them as One-shot stories in the future. Lol. **

**Anyways, my readers are amazing and I'm not just saying that. It's not in my nature to say things I don't mean. Haha! All of you are truly awesome! I will miss you! I hope you will come read my other stories too. Gamsahabnida! (Thank You!) ^_^**


	40. Bonus Chapter: 5 Years Later

**HEART'S SONG: 5 YEARS LATER**

**SAIA'S POV:**

_It's going to be a beautiful sunset._

The warm breeze brushes my face as I turn towards the laughter on the beach below me. I lean against the railing of the porch on my mother's house and smile as my step-father Scott, Young Saeng and step-brother CJ play with their dog. Hye Sun and my 4 year old daughter, Jin Ju, are building a sandcastle and my daughter's laughter makes me smile.

"She sure is pretty. I can't imagine what her father is going to do when she gets older and the boys start chasing after her." My mom says as she hands me a glass of iced tea.

"He already got upset when he found out I told Min Jae to hold her hand when they were crossing the street with me. They are best friends but it still upset Ji-Hoo." I laugh. She laughs with me and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Ji-Hoo is a great father. It amazes me how he can sleep anywhere but will be at Jin's side in an instant if she's upset."

I laugh and look down at his relaxed form on a lounge chair. His face is covered by his hat but I'm sure he is asleep.

"True but I'm happy he is getting some rest. Sometimes he works way too hard."

"Says the wife that does the same thing." She pointedly says and I grimace.

My mom and I make our way down to the beach and I sit down beside Ji-Hoo on his chair.

"Omma(mom), do you see the sandcastle that Aunt Sun and I are making?" Jin Ju asks as she runs up to me.

"I do! It looks great! You will have to show your Appa(dad) when he wakes up."

"Uh-huh! I'm going to make it taller than me!" she says and runs back to working on it.

"She doesn't have to try very hard to make it taller than her." Ji-Hoo murmurs as he pulls his hat off his face. He chuckles as I hit his arm.

"She wants to impress you!"

"She does that every day. Just like her mother. She is just as pretty as her mother too. "

"Aigoo… What is with the flattery all of the sudden? You're making me nervous."

He sits up and nuzzles my ear. "If I play nice I'm hoping you will share that iced tea."

"See, I knew you wanted something!" I say with a laugh and hand him the glass.

He grins before taking a long drink of it and sets the glass down beside the chair. I don't trust that look in his eye and I don't move fast enough. He grabs me around the waist and pins me beneath him as he tickles me. I try to break free but he's too strong and my laughter is making it hard for me to push him off.

Two tiny hands start tickling Ji-Hoo's waist and it distracts him enough to exact my own revenge as I tickle him back. Leaping off the chair and away from me, I watch him run with Jin Ju chasing after him. He picks her up to swing her around in his arms and I can hear her bubbly laughter.

Watching them for a few more minutes as she shows him her sandcastle, I stand up to go back inside. All the excitement has made me tired and nauseous. I haven't been feeling well for awhile now and I know I should tell Ji-Hoo but I keep putting it off.

_Soon. I'll tell him soon. Just not right now._

**(^_^)**

I feel a cool hand touch my face and I open my heavy eyes. It's dark outside and late from the looks of it. Ji-Hoo is looking at me with concern and I clear my scratchy throat.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's after 11. Omma and I let you sleep through dinner because you didn't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired. I'll be fine."

"Are you hungry? I can heat up some soup."

"Sure." I nod and follow him into the kitchen.

My mom looks up from her book.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Though I doubt my tired voice and weak smile are convincing. Especially from the skeptical looks I get from her, Scott, and Ji-Hoo.

Ji-Hoo and Scott talk about the new Art building that Scott is designing for the city of San Diego. He's an architect and it's a very big project. I half-heartedly listen to their conversation and eat as much of the soup as I can.

Sliding out of my chair, I quietly slip away when I see they are distracted. I'm too worn out to deal with people fussing over me.

Once I'm back in bed, I quickly fall back asleep.

Hours later, I wake up because of my rolling stomach. I try to control the nausea but I'm quickly losing the battle. Doing my best not to wake Ji-Hoo, I slide out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I barely make it inside before I'm hunched over the toilet.

_So much for the soup…_ I realize in disappointment. I have a hard time keeping anything down these days.

Ji-Hoo's hand presses a cool wash rag against the back of my neck and I lean against his touch as my coughing fit finally ends. He gently pulls me into his arms on the floor and presses the rag against my face. It feels heavenly.

"Hey. You are not okay. What's wrong?" He asks in concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest." I push myself up to my feet and make my way to the sink. I can see the worry on his face as I rinse out my mouth.

Shuffling out the door, I crawl back into bed and he sits down beside me. His hand feels my face for my temperature and he feels my pulse. Grabbing his hand, I tug on his arm.

"Come back to bed." I plead.

Climbing in beside me, I can still feel him watching me.

"You need to tell me what's wrong. I can give you something to make you feel better."

Realizing that my time is up, I feel my heart flutter in a panic. I have to tell him but I'm scared of what his reaction will be.

"I'll be fine Ji-Hoo. It's just…"

"…It's just what?" he asks in concern. Grabbing his hand I place it over my flat stomach and look into his eyes.

"It's just our baby isn't letting me keep any food down right now."

His eyes go wide in shock and he looks down at his hand on my belly.

"I know we haven't talked about having another child yet Ji-Hoo but-" his mouth cuts me off as he presses his lips to mine. His kiss is sweet and gentle. He pulls away to look at me and his eyes search mine.

"Really? You're really pregnant?" he asks. I nod and his gorgeous smile spreads across his face.

"You're okay with this then?" I ask.

"Of course I am! This is amazing news!" His smile falters. "Are you not… happy?"

"I'm still surprised but yes. I'm happy. It's just…unexpected."

Ji-Hoo chuckles and pulls me close. "All the best things are unexpected, love. First you, then Jin Ju, and now this new baby. Thank you, Saia."

I smile and snuggle closer to him. Of course he would be happy.

_What was I even afraid of?_

**(^_^)**

**[8 MONTHS LATER]**

**JI-HOO'S POV:**

"Are you still mad?" I ask. Saia keeps her head turned away from me and keeps silent. I tried to sit next to her on the couch but she got up and moved to the chair. "Look. I know it's hard for you not to go to the studio right now but you can't."

"Why? Why not? Dr. Hee said it was good for me!"

"Saia, baby, you are eight months pregnant now. Even Dr. Hee says you need to take it easy."

"Of course she would take your side! All you have to do is smile at her and she will do whatever you want! It's bad enough that my back hurts, I can't see my feet anymore, and your son keeps me up all night! He is just like his father!" she thunders.

"You can't be doing ballet in your condition!" I continue, ignoring her jab at me.

"Why do you have to be such a worry wart? You act like I've never been pregnant before! I know what I can handle!" she counters and pushes herself up out of the chair. Grabbing her arms, I gently pin her against the wall to keep her from going anywhere. Looking down into her defiant face, I can't help myself.

I start to laugh.

"Yoon Ji-Hoo what is so funny?" She asks angrily.

"You are very cute when you're mad."

"…Oh really?" she says through gritted teeth. I nod and lower my head to her level so I can look into her eyes.

"Is it so wrong for me to care about the health of my wife and our unborn son?"

"Is it so hard for you to trust your wife's judgment?" she counters.

"I do trust your judgment. But I also know how stubborn you are and your hormones are not making it any easier."

"Ugh… You can be such a pain DR. YOON! It's your fault I'm like this in the first place!"

"My fault?" I laugh.

"Yes! Your fault!" She snarls. "If you would just keep your hands to yourself once in awhile-"

"You weren't exactly complaining at the time and it takes two to make a baby." I say logically.

Her eyes suddenly well up with tears and she starts crying. In a panic, I pull her into my arms and rub her back with my hands.

"You tricked me! You took me to that romantic beach and filled me up with alcohol." She says between sobs. I bite my lips to keep from laughing. She is way more emotional with this pregnancy. Her mood swings have been all over the place.

"I didn't trick you, you know that! I just wanted to do something nice for you. Is that such a crime?"

She shakes her head against my chest and I tilt her head up towards mine to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you and our children very much. I know this was unexpected but I'm happy and I hope you are too. You don't regret it do you?" I ask her. She sniffles and shakes her head.

"I bet you regret having a fat, clumsy wife though." She pouts.

"I don't have a fat, clumsy wife. I have a beautiful, pregnant wife that I adore. You are irreplaceable to me."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better so that I'll stop crying." She sniffles.

"No, my love, I'm saying it because it's true. Come and eat dinner. Okay?" I brush the tears off her cheeks and she nods her head.

"Let me just wash my face first." She heads towards the bathroom and I go back to the dining room.

Serena looks up at me with a smile. She's staying with us till after the baby is born. Saia needs her and frankly so do I.

"How is she?"

"A little better. She just went to wash her face."

"Omma's okay now?" Jin Ju asks. I nod and smile at her.

We continue to eat but I start to worry when Saia doesn't come back. It's been 10 minutes already. She should already be here.

Standing up, I make my way back to the bathroom. I hear her gasp in pain and see her crouched on the floor holding her stomach. Alarmed, I run to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

"What? It's too soon!"

"I know that already Ji-Hoo!" She says in a panic. Lifting her up in my arms, I make my way towards the front door.

"Omma!" I call out and Serena comes quickly to our side.

"What happened?"

"Her water broke. I need to get her to the hospital. I don't want Jin to see her in pain."

"Okay. I'll bring her with me and follow you." She says as she helps me put Saia in the car.

"Thank you."

**(^_^)**

I'm worried.

They took her into surgery and they won't tell me anything. This can't be good.

"Honestly Ji-Hoo, I know you're worried but could you please sit down? Your pacing is giving me a headache." Jun Pyo complains. Jan Di elbows him in the ribs and he grumbles in pain.

Boo Ki grabs my arm and looks worriedly into my face.

"What reason can they have to take her into surgery? Is it because the baby is early?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of reasons and I don't want to think about any of them." Hearing the doors open, I look up to see Dr. Hee coming towards me. I can hardly breathe and Boo Ki's grip on my arm tightens.

"They are both doing fine. Saia will be in recovery for awhile before guests will be allowed to see her. Your son is healthy but they both need to stay here for a few days for observation."

"What happened?" I ask.

"There were complications during delivery. Her body was fighting her and the baby because of the scar tissue on her uterus. I believe Dr. Park said she was stabbed 5 years ago?"

"Yes but she's had a baby since then and there were no complications that time." Boo Ki says.

"The body is a strange thing. It doesn't always act the same during every pregnancy. It decides when it wants to cooperate and when it doesn't. She's okay now. That's what counts."

"Thank you, Dr. Hee."' I sigh in relief.

"You're welcome. And Congratulations, Dr. Yoon."

**(^_^)**

"He's so tiny Appa." Jin Ju whispers to me. I hold her in my arms so that she can see her new brother through the glass.

"Yes he is. I bet he is going to be just like your Omma, impatient and full of surprises."

She giggles and nods her head. "When can I see Omma?"

"I'm not sure but I'll take you to her as soon as I can, okay?" I kiss her on the cheek and hand her to Yi-Jung.

"Min Jae is going to be happy you're staying the night with us." He says to her and she smiles.

Making my way down the hallway to Saia's room, I sit beside her bed and rub her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Hey." She says groggily. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

I smile and nod my head. "Agreed. I don't like seeing you in a hospital bed, even if it is for our son."

"How is he?"

"He's beautiful. We sure do make great looking kids."

"And good kids too. How did we get to be so lucky Ji-Hoo?"

"I'm not sure but I am grateful for every single day."

"Me too."

**(^_^)**

Feeling a tiny, soft hand pat my cheek I open my eyes and smile at Jin Ju.

"Appa? Can we make hotcakes today?"

Sitting up in bed, I stretch my arms over my head. "Sure. Where's your Omma?"

"She's with brother."

Jin Ju follows me as I make my way to the baby's room. When I open the door, I feel her grip tightly to my leg. Saia is almost asleep in a chair with Ji Sung sound asleep on her shoulder. I gently lift him out of her arms and Saia opens her eyes to watch me place him in his crib.

"Jin-ah do you want to see your brother?" She quietly asks. Jin Ju nods her head and Saia lifts her up in her arms to bring her over to the crib.

"Omma do you love brother more than me and Appa?" she whispers. Saia looks at her in surprise and shakes her head.

"No baby. I love you, Appa, and Ji Sung all the same."

"Why do you spend so much time with him then?"

"He needs me right now because he can't do everything that his big sister can."

Sliding my arm around Saia's waist, I hug them both and kiss the top of Jin Ju's head. "Your Omma loves you very much and so do I. Let's help her take care of your little brother, okay?"

She smiles and nods her head. "Are you happy Appa?"

"Yes. I never knew I could be this happy."


End file.
